Simple As Crystal Clear Water
by Red-Miko
Summary: Kagome was picked on because she was half neko.She knew Inuyasha all her life,and loved him as her friend,but things changed.Her Father beat her and her mother.Her life is a tota wreck.til she comes back over summer,and shes no longer nerd.What happens?
1. What Hate And Love Can Do

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:Don't own Inuyasha!

Simple as Crystal Clear Water Chp.1"What Hate and Love Can Do"

_**Before Summer**_

_"Look at that loser...she'll never fit in"said Kikyo to Kaguya.Kaguya nodded"For sure...I heard her Father beats her because she's neko"Kikyo laughed"How pathetic"Kaguya called out loud"Geek!"Kikyo laughed"Loser!"Students alughed.Kagome was my name.A worthless 16 year old neko in Gale High School.I never fitted in.Inuyasha,Kikyo's boyfriend,wrapped his arms around Kikyo and laughed"Keh!What a worthless neko...she's worser than half demons am I right?!"Everyone agreed with a laugh.I looked at them with emotionless eyes"All the rumors were true about me...my Father...beats me...because I'm neko and all other reasons"Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with sympath,but said nothing for his own reputation.Kikyo laughed and asked"Why not kill yourself...you aren't needed!"Kagome opened her mouth but shut it when Kaguya yelled"Say a word and you'll be dumped in the toilet!"I blinked back my tears.Inuyasha laughed"Aw...are you going to cry?"Kagome swallowed a sob down.San Gunjin and Rin Cawa looked at Kagome with sympthy.Kagome's hair was always in an indian braid but a beautiful reddish raven color,and she had braces,and glasses.Kaguya laughed.Sesshomaru wanted to rip his brothers head off.Kouga was to bust laughing his head off at his best friend,Inuyasha.(For Real?!Impossible)_

_Inuyaha gave that smirk every gilr loved so much except Kagome of course.She hated every person that pitied her,and teased her.Kagome blinked back the buring tears.The bell finally rung as for the last day of school.Kagome walked past Kikyo and Inuyasha.Inuyasha tripped her and she fell to the ground.Kagome cried out"Ow!"She sprung her wrist.Kagome let hot tears fall.She had brusies on her arm that now were hurting a lot.They all laughed except Sango,Miroku,Rin,and Sesshomaru.Miroku shook his head and asked his best friend,Sesshomaru"Why won't you stop Inuyasha?"Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with pure hate"This is none of my concern"With that he walked off.Miroku followed behind.Rin,and Sango walked over to Kagome.Sango offered a hand.Kagome smacked it away and stood up and got her glasses back on her face.Kagome had pale skin,and dark eyes.No color at all.No emotion seen.Kagome glared at Sango and Rin and then ran off.Rin sighed"I feel so sorry for the girl"Sango glared the floor"Inuyasha is so cruel...one day I wish the joke was on him"Rin nodded agreeingly._

_**Kagome's Home**_

_Kagome walked in to see her mother,Carissa,being smacked around,again.Her Father,Guro,yelled with acohol lingering in the air"You were with another man weren't you!"Kagome felt the feeling of fear coming.She went paler than she already was.Guro turned to his daughter and saw her pale face"You knew about this?"Kagome dropped her book bag.She began to cry while shaking her head,no.Carissa was crying as well still shaking in fear.Guro grabbed Kagome's braid and swung her into the wall.Kagome cried out.Her wrist still aching.Carissa got up and grabbed Guro's arm"Stop it!Leave Kagome out of this!"Gurp slapped Carissa"Shut up!"He spat.Kagome sobbed"Please let go!"Guro made Kagome looked at him and then punched her"How dare you rise your voice at me,you worthless neko!"Kagome cried harder as she held her bruised cheek.Kagome spat blood out.As for Carissa she flew into the wall and was now unconceiss.Kagome cried with no hope left in her.Guro asked"What is his name!What is he a Father Figure for you!Answer me!"Kagome coughed as he jacked her up to the wall"His name is Isao Yuui"Guro smirked at her fear and treambling"For how long as your mother been seeing her"Kagome gulped"Since I was 9"Guro's eyes caught fire.He punched Kagome to the floor and went to the awakening Carissa.Kagome coughed blood up"N.N.No...mother...run"Carissa screamed as he yanked on her hair.Kagome screamed"No!Mother!"Kagome gathered all love and hate in her heart and charged at her Father and jabbed her sharp neko teeth into his leg.Guro grunted in pain.He began beating Kagome on the head.Guro grabbed his pocket knife and gave Kagome a deep gash on her back.Kagome cried out in pain and fell to the floor completely.Carissa covered Kagome's back with herself before Guro could finish her off.Guro grimaced"Move"Carissa cried"No!"Guro smirked"You both will die.The more the merrier?"Before he could strike.The door swung wide open.A man with bloody red hair and bright and exciting hazel eyes stepped in with a pistol.He pulled the trigger twice.Guro had blood dripping from the place his heart would be.He let a squeak out"No...t.this ca...can't be...I...I can't die know.."Kagome took the knife form his hand and stabbed him in the heart"Die!I hate you!Die!"Kagome had her eyes shut.Tears falling freely.He fell to the ground"Y.You brat...I didn't want to be finished off by the l...likes of y..you"His eyes closed.Isao ran over and asked"Kagome...are you okay?"Guro laid motionless.Dead.To be exact._

_Kagome sobbed"No!I'm so weak...I couldn't even protect mother...or myself!"Isao smiled and hugged Kagome"That's all going to change.You may be weak now...but it's all...about to change"Carissa sat up"Just in time I see"Isao captured Carissa's lips.She smiled in the kiss.Kagome hugged Isao close to him because he was her true father in heart.She let unconciessness take over._

_From that day Summer was no longer just summer but a whole lot of work._

_**After Summer First Day Of School**_

Kagome shot up from her slumber._ Bring! Bring! Bring!_

She shut it off and got out of bed.She rustled her long raven hair,and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Kagome was dressed in a black tank top that had a blueviolet skull on the front,black jeans with cuffs,a blueviolet lay out,and black Timberlands.Kagome brushed her raven hair.Over the summer her eyes became a CadetBlue.She laid her hair out,and no braces or glasses.She had contacts that made the CadetBlue really beautifulKagome was full developed if you know what I mean.(_I'm a girl and not gay just making the features more real...shessh_)

She was looked way different,and changed a lot over the summer.Isao and her mother got married.Meaning she was no longer a Rukimo but a Yuui.She loved the sound of it.Kagome grabbed her keys and her one strap bookbag.She walked out and jogged downstairs.Then into the kitchen to see Carissa and her new Father,Isao,talking.Kagome smiled"Bye Dad,bye Mom"They waved her off.Kagome got into her brand new F-150 truck,that was black of course.

And drove to school.She'd turned 17 Jun 15th,and was proud of it.

_**Gale High School**_

Kagome parked,grabbed her bag,and then got out.She walked up to the school not saying or looking at any of the cruel people who picked o her so.Many boys gawked at her.Kagome winked at them,and they fell over with a nose bleed.Inuyasha was one of them.Kikyo asked Kaguya"Who is that?"Kaguya shrugged"Let's go find out,shall we?"They stepped in front of her.Kagome rolled her eyes"Got a problem?"Kikyo rolled her eyes,and Kaguya snorted.Everyone came over.Really wanting to know who was the,so called "new girl,was.

Kikyo asked"Wjo are you,newby?"Kagome smirked"I'm no newby...I'm Kagome Yuui"Everyone grew silent.Gasp were heard.Kaguya shook her head not believe the hot chick in front of her was Kagome"Unbelievable!Her last name was Rukimo!"Kagome frowned at the reminder"My Father was killed...my mother got remarried...get out of my way"Kaguya pushed her back"Who do you think you're talking too?!"Kagome grabbed Kaguya's wrist by instinct.Her eyes flashed hazel.Kaguya winced"Ow...you're h.hurting me!"Kagome smirked and pushed her to the ground.Kaguya looked at her in shock.Kagome spat"Keep your hands to yourself...I'm way different know and I don't think you want to mess with me...my new Father trained me til I bled...so...BACK OFF!"Kagome walked off.Kikyo help her frined up.Sango and Rin laughed.Sango was so shocked"Whoea...who knew..."Sesshomaru smirked"About time she came out of her shell"Kaguya growled with hate"She'll pay"Inuyasha laughed"Serves you right,Kikyo"Kikyo glared at her ex-boyfriend.The broke up during summer.Inuyasha ran after Kagome.Sango,Sesshomaru,Miroku,Rin,and Kouga followed.

_**Empty Halls**_

Inuyasha called"Hey!Kagome,wait up!"Kagome stopped and turned around.Her eyes caught fire.Inuyasha asked"How was your summer?"Kagome rolled her eyes"Yeah...what ever"Inuyasha pushed her into the wall and peered into her eyes"Please...forgive me...I'm sor-

Kagome looked into his amber eyes,as he looked into her amazing and unusal colored eyes"Save it...you hurt me to many times...but you know what.All the times you called me half feline...I'll never...ever call you half breed because it isn't right...I'll never let you brake me down again...and if I were you...I'd stay away from me"She whispered in a calm voice.Kagome looked into his amber eyes one last time then walked off.Inuyasha looked at her leave with a thought that amazed him"_S.She...I don't understand...wouldn't see want to call me that now she's all cool and all.What has changed?How did her father die?_Sango and the others caught up.Sango sighed"Where'd she go?"She saw Inuyasha's tunned face and asked"What happened Inuyasha?"Sango had grown to be his friend over the summer because his heart was broken by Kikyo at the moment.Inuyasha gave a amazed sigh"S.She forgave us all...no revenge in her heart...she's way different than the Kagome we knew"Sango smiled"About time she changed...what did she say?"Inuyasha remebered her CadetBlue eyes"She said"All the times you called me half feline...I'll never...ever call you half breed be..because...it isn't right...I'll never let you brake me down again...and if I were you...I'd stay away from me"She then walked off after looking into my eyes seriously.Kouga was sort of shocked.Even though she was beautiful.He had a girlfriend,Ayame.Who he'd give up...for no one.Sesshomaru smirked"I see"Sango rolled her eyes"Oh boy"Rin asked"So...let me predict your next move,Inuyasha...you're gonna try to prove to her you're sorry,eh?"Inuyasha's eyes snapped back to reality"Darn right"Sango sighed"It isn't going to work...don't you realize you hurt her when her Father wasn't"Inuyasha growled"Didn't you hear me when I said she forgave us all"Sango shook her head and looked away"If I wereher...I wouldn't"Sango walked off.Rin called"Wait Say!"Miroku looked at Inuyasha"Did you ever know Kagome had feelings for you?"Inuyasha looked at Miroku in shock"W.When?"Sesshomaru rolled his own amber orbs"Since the day she saw or met you"Inuyasha gasped"That was in pre-k!"Miroku rolled his eyes"She admired you.You were nice to her pre-k to middle but then you betrayed her...and she still had feelings even though she'd deny it"Inuyasha was shocked"I...I never noticed"Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly"You felt the same way til well you got all nasty...you even kissed her"Visions flashed in his head.Miroku shook his head"To her...it's like all of it..."Sesshomaru and Miroku said at the same time"A dream"Inuyasha yelled"Well...I'm going to get her back!"A voice whispered"Except...I won't let you"The two turned around to see Kagome walking away.Sango,and Rin followed behind her.Kagome considered _**only **_Sesshomaru,Miroku,Sango,and Rin her friends.Inuyasha looked at the ground in regret.Miroku smirked"Except...we're going to help you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha looked up with shock,and hope"Really?"Sesshomaru yelled"What do you mean WE?!"Miroku smirked"I mean WE are going to help your defenseless brother...come on...this will make Rin happy since it WAS her idea"Sesshomaru sighed"Alright,alright"Inuyasha smiled softly"Thanks Miroku...thanks...brother"Sesshomaru gave hima smirk.Miroku knew they loved each other...but NEVER showed it.

_**End Of The Day**_

Kagome got into her truck,but before she could close it she heard her name being called by Rin.Kagome smiled"Oh hey Rin"rin panted from her run"H.Hey"Kagome asked"What?Need a ride?"Rin nodded and got in the passenger side.They were off.

Rin asked"So...is it true you actually forgive everyone?"Kagome nodded"Isao,my new father,told me to hold sorrow,the past,and grudges were a waste of power,and will...just let it all go and move on"Rin smiled"Wow...your Father is really wise"Kagome smiled"He saved me and my mother...I'll always love him for many other reasons"Rin asked"You even forgive Kikyo a.and Inuyasha?"At the mention of Kikyo and Inuyasha's name together pissed her off"Yeah...even them...but I want nothing,repeat nothing-

Rin smirked"Nothing"Kagome rolled her eyes"Anyway...I want nothing to do with them"Kagome stopped in front of the two stoey house.Rin opened the door"Thanks for the talk,and the rife but Kagome...I'm sure your Father always told you...everyone...deserves a second chance"With that said.Rin got out,closed the door and ran to her house with a smiled on her face.Kagome was puzzled.She was right.He told her that many times but she always cased it out...not wanting to do that,and she wouldn't.With that desicion made she drove home.

_**Yuui Residence**_

Kagome walked into her almost brand new home.They had moved the week after her birthday.Far from the house she grew up,and was beaten in.Anyway Kagome called"Dad!Mom!"Kagome heard her Father call"Kagome!Come here please!"Kagome smiled at his always cheery voice"Coming!"She ran into her parents room and asked"What up?"Isao smiled"We have great news"Kagome smiled"What?"Carissa blurted"I'm pregnant"Kagome screamed"Oh my gosh!I'm so happy for you!"She hugged her mother with pure joy.Isao chuckled.Kagome hugged him next.Let the truth be told...now that her birth Father died...Carissa wasn't mated,and when Isao did...Kagome became his blood daughter.And he became her blood Father.This gave Kagome a happy soul.It purified all the sorrow when they got married.Isao smiled"How was school"Kagome giggled"Many surprised faces but I got threw school without an insult heard.Isao rustled her hair"That's good"Kagome giggled"So how many months are you?"Carissa smiled"4 months"Kagome smiled"Two more months to go"Isao was a full-fledge demon so Carissa only had 6 months.In about two weeks her stomach will be huge.If any huge...you should know.

_**Night**_

Kagome laid in bed.A smiled on her face.Her life was finally clearing til she had an image of Inuyasha.Her smiled vanished.She had a flashback:

_**Kagome 13 and Inuyasha 14**_

_Kagome giggled as Inuyasha was on top of her tickling her to death.Kagome was slightly red from her hard laughing and tears of joy falling.He laughed at her as she tried to tell him to stop but never succeeding because her laughing became an never ending.Kagome finally managed"I.I.I.I'll do anything just s.s.s.s.s.stop!"Inuyasha stopped.Kagome panted"Thank you...my head was about to explode"Inuyasha laughed.Kagome sighed"What is it that you want?"Kagome's eyes were CadetBlue.(Kagome WAS always happy around Inuyasha...so her eyes were that color.That was why Inuyasha loved her eyes because he got to see them once again)_

_Inuyasha's face softed at her smile"I..I...I want to kiss you"Kagome's face went soft as well"O..O..Okay..."Inuyasha pinned her hands above her head and leaned in and captured her lips.(the only reason Sesshomaru and Miroku found out was because Inuyasha told them)_

_Kagome kissed back.After a fewmintues they needed air and pulled back.Inuyasha looked into her eyes,and Kagome looked into his.Inuyasha leaned in and captured her lips again but this time there was tongue.He nibbled on her buttom lip for entrance.Kagome parted her lips and moaned as his warm tongue clashed with her own.Sparks went off as they made out.Both sharing they're first kiss together._

_**End FlashBack**_

Kagome let a tear fall but wiped it away"I'll never regret that day,Inuyasha...but...I will if I ever give you a second chance"With that said.Kagome fell into a deep sleep.Isao and Carissa heard every word,and had a evil smirk on they're faces.They were going to help Sesshomaru,Sango,Rin,and Miroku get Inuyasha,and Kagome togther.They had called to ask for permission.Let the truth be told...they joined in.

They went to bed.Carissa cuddled to her mate"Poor,Kagome...she's totally blinded by love"Isao smiled"Plus love sick"Carissa giggled,and Isao smirked.He pulled her closer.They soon went to sleep.After saying good-night to each other with a heated kiss.

_So!Review!Please!!!!!!!_

_How was it!?_

_Need to know YOUR Opinion!_

_Ask any questions..._

_Peace_

_From:_

_Red-Miko_


	2. Don't MatterShe doesn't Care

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.2"Don't Matter...She Doesn't Care"

Kagome sat in her last period on Friday.Tapping her pencil boredly.Glad this was her last year in high school.A note hit her desk.Kagome stared at it boredly.She opened it and read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Meet me behind the school_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked at the teacher.Kagome sighed and desiceded she would.She stuffed the paper in her pocket.The bell wrong.Kagome walked out and to her locker to put all her school stuff away.then she closed it and walked to the back building.Which was back of the school.

_**Back Of School**_

Kagome saw Inuyasha waiting.Kagome asked"What do you want,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha opened his eyes"Oh,Kagome..."Kagome crossed her arms"What?"Inuyasha sighed"Well you see...I wonder if you'll go to th-

Kagome glared at him"I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with you...why can't you listen.Oh yeah...like you care what I say"Kagome turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist,spun her around in a dance like fashion and captured her lips.Kagome squeaked.He forced his tongue into her mouth.Kagome gave a moan of pleasure.Inuyasha sighed into her mouth.Kagome realized she was kissing back and pulled away"What do you think you're doing!?"Inuyasha grabbed her chin"Wheater you like it or not...I'm going to prove to you that I made a mistake...you don't even know why I did what I did when we got in high school!"Kagome yelled"You aren't winning my heart again,Inuyasha Takahashi!"Inuyasha captured herlips again.Kagome sighed into the kiss but pulled back.He glared into her eyes"Kagome,I'm sorry...but I want you to know I'm not giing up on you"Kagome glared back"Well,I want you to know I have"She began to walk off but Inuyasha pushed her against the school wall"I love you!"Kagome stared shock into his eyes.Inuyasha went on"I will prove that I made a mistake,and I want you to know why I did what I did but first...

Inuyasha captured Kagome lips once again.Kagome kissed back then pulled back.Bangs covered her eyes"I don't want to hear your story..."she began to leave.Inuyasha growled"Kagome!I won't give up!"Kagome yelled"I hate you!Just leave me alone!"Kagome ran off.Inuyasha stared at her retreating form,leave.He whispered with a smirk"Kagome I know you still love me...and wheater you believe it or not...I love you more"Sesshomaru,and Miroku came from hiding.Miroku smirked"Worked like a charm...that plan work greatly...she even kissed you back!"Inuyasha smirked"I know she still loves me...she has put a barrier or some type of wall around her heart,and I'm going to break threw it"Sesshomaru smirked"Good job"Inuyasha smirked"Thanks"The phone rung.Sesshomaru answered"Hello?"It was Rin she sounded shocked"Kagome's mother is pregnant..."Sesshomaru was shocked"Whoea..."Miroku asked"What?"Sesshomaru looked over at him"Kagome's mother is pregnant...ain't that amazing"Inuyasha smirked"Good for her"Rin spoke again"Also...Kagome just passed by here...and bad-holy crap!"Sesshomaru asked"Rin!What's up?!"Rin didn't answer it was Kagome"Hello Sesshomaru...if I find out what you're up too...you'll be sorry...bye"Kagome hung up the phone and gave it back to Rin.

Sesshomaru hung up"Kagome's on to us...we've got to be more creative"Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

_**Saturday Morning**_

Kagome laid in bed still tnot believeing he said he loved her,but she wasn't going to give that easy.She had an idea popped into her head.A smirk arosenher face"Oh I'm good..."

Things just begining to get good.

_**Monday**_

Kagome sat under a tree and ate her lunch.School seemed to be going by a whole lot slower than usual.Kagome wiped her mouth and then looked up.She looked around.She caught two blue eyes looking at her.He looked away blushing.Inuyasha was coming her way.Kagome smirked.She got up and threw her lunch away and sat by the boy who was looking at her.His long raven hair was in an indian braid and he had a cross star on his forehead.He was fairly cute.Kagome smiled"Hey"He swallowed his nervousness and spoke with a cool and smooth voice"Hey"Kagome smiled"I'm Kagome Yuui,you?"Inuyasha stopped and blinked.Sesshomaru,Miroku,Sango,and Rin all sat at the back tree watching.Inuyasha growled and turned and walked back.Kagome looked back and smirked.The boy smirked"I'm Bankotsu...and I can see you're trying really hard not to fall for that silver headed dude"Kagome smirked and asked"Are you willing to work with me?"Bankotsu sighed"Sure...I was intrested in you..."Kagome smiled softly"Well thanks...maybe we can give it a shot?"Bankotsu smirked"Sure...but I'm not expecting to stay with...Inuyasga might succeed"Kagome smirked"We'll see about that"Bankotsu smirked"So...wanna see a movie with me Friday?"Kagome smiled"Sure"Bankotsu's eyes were so luring.Kagome blushed.Bankotsu laughed"Great"Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smirked.Kagome kissed Bankotsu on the lips,then got up and left.Bankotsu was stunned.He watched Kagome leave.She giggled to herself.She soon disappeared around the corner.Inuyasha was growling violetly.Sesshomaru winced"Ouch...you humans should of heard what Kagome was saying to Bankotsu...she's going to give him a chance but he knows she's trying to stay away from Inuyasha"Sango groaned"this is great...Kagome's a master mind.Miroku had an evil grin.This gave Inuyasha hope"What's the plan,Miroku?"Miroku just smirked.

_**After School**_

Bankotsu walked Kagome home.She had planned this all.She was going to be walked home for now on.A girl with shoulder length blonde hair,and mist eyes stomped over.Bankotsu glared at her"What do you want,Riza?"Riza growled"Who is she?"Kagome knew Inuyasha and the others did this,and she planned to make it backfire.She smirked"Why,I'm Kagome Yuui"Riza growled"You know what I changed my mind I don't want to know who this worthless neko is!"Kagome growled and took a step,but Bankotsu got in front of Kagome"Go away...we...are over...I told you that!"Riza pushed Bankotsu out the way and he fell onto the grass glaring at Riza.Riza grabbed Kagome's hair and yanked her to the ground.Kagome let a cry out as flashes of her father came back to her"No...father please"Riza looked shocked"I'm n.not your Father"Kagome opened her eyes and saw her father.His messy raven hair,and pissed blue eyes.Kagome let a tear fall.Bankotsu pushed Riza off Kagome.Riza fell into the grass with a tump.Bankotsu asked"Kagome!Are you okay!"Inuyasha ran from behind the tree"Kagome!"The others held him back from destroying they're cover.Kagome opened her eyes and saw Bankotsu.Kagome rubbed her scalp"I"m okay"Bankotsu glared at Riza"You witch wh

Riza tackled Kagome back to the ground and pinned her to the ground.Kagomegrowled,and pushed her off.She then punched her.Riza yelped in pain but slapped Kagome so hard she back up to the tree.Kagome held her cheek in pure shock.Kagome saw a flash of her Father standing in front of her.Kagome yelled in pain"I thought I killed you!You basturd!"Kagome sharpened her claws but someone held her back.Kagome screamed"LET ME GO!"It was Isao,her Father with a soft but sad gaze in his eyes"Kagome calm down...his dead..."Sesshomaru asked"What is going on?"Sango winced at the guilt rising"She visioned Riza as her Father..."Everyone gasped.Riza back up"I...I...I"Isao growled,and his eyes flashed"Get out of here...both of you...before she kills you"Bankotsu nodded"I'll talk to her later"Isao nodded.The two ran off.Kagome still struggled"No!He'll hurt Mom...let me g-

Isao spun Kagome to him ans shook her to knock some since into her"Kagome!Listen to me!He is dead!"Kagome had her eyes closed.Isao whispered softly"Open your eyes"Kagome shook her head"If I do...he'll be there"Isao pulled Kagome into a hug"I won't let that happen again...face your fears,Kagome...remeber what I thought you"Kagome opened her eyes and caught amber eyes.They stared into her black eyes in shock.Kagome looked at him in pain.Her eyes made all they're hearts sink.Kagome soon fainted.Isao picked Kagome up bridal style.Then he walked over to the others"This is all...wrong...we can't force her to fall in love with you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha's eyes shot angry"I won't let you stop me,Isao...if she needs to face her fears why won't you let this go on!?She has to face me as well not just her past...you can't protect her forever"Isao sighed"Alright..."Sango asked with curoisty"What did her Father do to her?"Isao sighed"I've been dating her mother since she was 9...Guro,her Father,her birth Father...hit Carissa and Kagome.When that girl yanked her by her hair that was one of the things her Father mainly did...Kagome will always be scarred by her past,and that's something no one can heal...he was the most violet of all abusive Fathers...the only way Kagome was born wass because he raped Carissa,but she didn't care...she loves Kagome a lot...more than life"They were all shocked.Isao sighed"I must go before Carissa worries"They all nodded as he left.

_**A Week Later**_

That day after.Kagome acted like nothing happened.She talk to everyone as usual,well except Inuyasha of course.That was normal.Bankotsu and Kagome got closer,and they're plans countiued to fail.

Inuyasha tapped his desk in annoyance.Sango sighed"This isn't working"Kagome sometimes flashed them amused looks.Bankotsu winked at Inuyasha ever so often.Inuyasha growled in irritation.Miroku sighed"We need a plan"Sesshomaru never was bothered by this.Kagura gave him a note.Rin watched this all happen.Rin had a crush on Sesshomaru nbut they weren't going out soooooo...you get it

Sesshomaru read it with no emotion:

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I enjoyed our date last night...if you know what I mean (laughs)_

_Hope we can do it again_

Sesshomaru turned red slightly.Miroku,Inuyasha,Rin,and Sango were shocked her actually blushed but his eye twicthed a little.Kagura smiled.Rin crossed her arms and let a hmph out.Sesshomaru wrote something down in his beautiful cursive handwriting.He passed it back.

Kagura read:

_Dear Kagura,_

_I was drunk,and I didn't know what I was doing...simple as that_

Kagura wrote back.

Sesshomaru read:

_Dear Liar,_

_You only had one shot,idiot_

_You totally wanted me...just go ahead and admit it_

Mr.Yuki took the note.Sesshomaru gasped.Mr.Yuki scanned the paper over.He let an irritated sigh out"Sesshomaru,and Kagura...if you need to talk...I suppose you wait til after school"Sesshomaru looked away from Kagura who looked away from him.Inuyasha asked"Sesshomaru?"sesshomaru growled"Don't even ask"Kagome whispered something in Bankotsu's ear.He nodded and whispered something back.Kagome smiled and nodded.Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.Sango asked the Get Kagome with Inuyasha gang"What did he say"Sesshomaru sighed"Darn...I didn't catch what he sai"Rin mummbled"To busy writing love letters to Kagura"Sesshomaru growled"Was not"Rin argued"Was too"Mr.Yuki was walking toward Bankotsu,and Kagome's desk.Bankotsu stuck his feet out and tripped Mr.Yuki.Mr.Yuki fell flat on his face.Kagome busted out laughing.The whole class began to laugh.Bankotsu laughed.Kagome suppressed down to a giggle and whispered something in his ear"Bankotsu smirked.He whispered back.

Sesshomaru supressed his laughing"She said you totally deserve it,and he said after school...but what?"Inuyasha growled"We'll follow them"They all nodded.


	3. Success Far From Now

Hey!Red-miko Here!

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.3"Success Far From Now"

_**After School**_

They followed them to the back of the school.Bankotsu asked"So you're going to show me your old house?"Kagome smiled"Yeah"

Inuyasha whispred"I thought the pervert was trying to get a kiss out of her"Sango rolled her eyes"you're so negative"This time Kagome knew her plan good.She knew they were following.

Bankotsu pointed out"You really don't have to,Kagome"Kagome smiled"I have to face my fears...so I'm okay with it"A old house came into view.Kagome lived in it since she was little so it's pretty old plus her birth father's father owned it long ago.Kagome opened the door and they walked in.Kagome stopped at the frame.Bankotsu walked in,and looked around.Whoea...it's pretty big...but why is it so big?"Kagome smiled sadly"Guro's Father owned it long ago"Bankotsu turned around"A.Are you okay?"Kagome forgot her whole idea as a tear escaped her eyes"I'm fine..."Bankotsu's eyes filled with regret as the sun began to set"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come"Bankotsu noticed a pocket knife smeared with dry blood lying on the ground"What is this od pocket nife doing here?"Kagome cried in silence"I shouldn't of came here"Bankotsu hugged Kagome"Please stop crying"Kagome calmed down.Her plan came back to her.She caught his blue eyes.

Sango hissed"Oh boy"

Bankotsu leaned in.Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.Bankotsu captured Kagome's soft lips.

Inuyasha was held back.Sesshomaru hissed"this is all a part of Kagome's wicked plan,Inuyasha...you need to calm down"He calmed down and looked away from the scene.

Kagome kissed him back.Bankotsu put his hands on her waist,and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.Bankotsu nibbled on her lower lip for entrance.Kagome parted her lips.Bankotsu's tongue clashed with Kagome's.Kafgome smiled in the kiss.Bankotsu whispered in her mouth"Boy I'd love to see _his_ face now"Kagome pulled back and laughed"You think you're funny,huh?"Bankotsu smirked"A guy can try can he?"Kagome laughed"What ever...let's go"With that she closed the door,and they walked down the path.Inuyasha and the others followed.

_**Kagome's Porch-Night**_

Bankotsu had a serious face"Sorry...something told me it'd be a bad i-

He couldn't finish his sentence because Kagome kissed him.Inuyasha growled"If she wants it that way...maybe I don't want to-

Sango punched is arm"See!That's exactly what she wants...this is all a mind trick!You have to take a stand Inuyasha!Be the man!"Rin giggled"Sango sure a be convincing when she wants to be"Inuyasha smirked"You're right...this is a test...she wants to see if I'd actually run off...thanks Sango..."Sango smirked"You'revery welcome"

Kagome pulled back.Bankotsu smiled"Well I'll see you tommorow"Kagome nodded and walked into her house.She looked past him and at Inuyasha.He only winked at her.Kagome closed the door in astonishment.She growled"This didn't work either?!"Carissa asked.Her stomach already huge"What is wrong sweety?"Kagome sat on a step of the stair case"Remeber Inuyasha?"Carissa smiled"Yeah...I haven't seen him in a while"Kagome groaned"Well...he told me he loved me...last week,and I-

Carissa guessed"Turned him down?"Kagome nodded"He was cruel to me during school!I...I...I won't give in!"Carissa stroked Kagome's scalp"Kagome,dear...you loved that boy til you cried...nothing has changed"With that she left.Kagome looked at the floor with hopeless eyes"Darn you,Inuyasha"

_**A Month Later Later**_

Kagome has avoided Sesshomaru,Rin,Miroku,Inuyasha,and Sango.She didn't want nothing to do with them.They all were on Inuyasha's side,and this hurt her a lot.Even her parents were.Her mother was indeed having twins.This made her Father faint.Kagome smiled at the thought.Kagome sat under the tree she always had sat under at lunch.Bankotsu walked over and sat down"Hey...what's wrong...rumor say you're pissed off at the world"Kagome looked up,but not at Bankotusu at the staring half demon.He looked away.Kagome looked at Bankotsu"Everyone is on Inuyasha's side...even my parents.Do they give a crap about how I feel?"Bankotsu shrugged and suggested"Kagome...you know maybe he is the one for you?"Kagome stared at him as though the world went mad"You too?!"Bankotsu looked at Kagome with confusion"I'm just telling you how I think things should go"Kagome stood up and opened her milk and poured it on his head"You know what I'd rather be on my own"Kagome walked off.Everyone stared at Bankotsu in confusion.Bankotsu sighed"Maybe it would've been better to keep my mouth shut"

Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Sango,Miroku,and Rin walked over.Sango gave him two hand full of napkins.Bankotsu began wiping the milk off"Thanks"Inuyasha asked with a smiled"Whoea...what did she do?No I mean...what did you say?"Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha"I told her it'd be a good idea to give you a chance...she says everyone is on your side...even her parents...she seemed offened...I think you can guess the rest"Inuyasha was shocked"Wouldn't you have wanted her for yourself"Bankotsu stood up"As beautiful as Kagome is.She is,and very pure...let the truth be told...she's too good for me...but you seem like the person who'd to better at protecting her.She might be tough on the outside but she is as fragile as a feather..."Inuyasha smirked"You aren't bad...so...are you going to help me get Kagome?"Bankotsu held a hand out"Sure...why not?"Inuyasha took his hand"Thanks,man...this means a lot"Sango looked at Rin.She looked down"Rin?"Sesshomaru looked at her.Rin looked up"Huh!?"Sango asked"Are you okay?"Rin looked at Kagura who smirked at her.Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and Rin confused.Rin forced a smile"Y.Yeah...I'm fine...just having a stomach ach...I better go to the nurse...um...I'll see you guys later"Rin walked off.Kagura and Kikyo began to laugh.Rin saw Kagome looking at her around the corner.They all did.Kagome looked at Kikyo,and Kagura with hate in her eyes.She walked off.Rin knew Kagome knew something"Kagome!Wait!"Rin walked to the corner and yelled"Kagome!"She was no where to be seen.Sesshomaru called"Rin!What is going on?!"Kagura glared at Rin,and Rin tensed at her glare"Nothing!Just leave me alone!"She ran off to the nurse to call home sick.Miroku grimaced"I smell something foul,and it ain't the milk"Bankotsu glared at Miroku.Who smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.Sango realized something"This is the exact way Inuyasha acted on the last day of Middle School.He told Kagome to leave him alone"Inuyasha tensed at the reminder.Sesshomaru asked"Inuyasha...what is your story?"Inuyasha turned to his brother with a cold stare"Nothing"He stomped off.Bankotsu yelled over the rumbling sky"what about the plan!"Inuyasha yelled back"I'll call you!"Sesshomaru growled"I don't want me and Rin to be that way...I won't allow it"Bankotsu said matter-of-factly"Kagura has a role in this"Sesshomaru growled"I...won't let Rin slip away"They looked at him suprised.

_**After Lunch**_

Class ended early.Students were locked in the school because of the weather.They were free to roam the halls.Kagome was no where to be found.Rin was also locked in the school.Rain poured har.Kagura and Kikyo walked in the hall,talking.Lightening flashed and Kagome appeared in front of them.They screamed.Kagome asked"What did you tell Rin?"Kikyo clenched at her heart"You scared the crap out of me!"Kagura smirked"Why do you want to know,or care?"Kagome asked"What did you do!"Kikyo smirked"The same way you and Inuyasha were split up is the same way Rin and Sesshomaru are going to split up"Kagome was grabbed from behind.Kagome screamed"Let me go!"

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Miroku yelled"Kagome!"Sango screamed"Kagome!Where are you!"Sesshomaru growled"Something is wrong here"Rin ran from the other hall.Her face pale.She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Sesshomaru.She looked up and then backed up.Inuyasha yelled"Where is Kagome!?"Rin gulped as she heard Kagome's scream echo threw the dark school.the lights shot off.They're only light was the lightening.Rin jumped at Sango's touch.Sango asked"Rin?!what is going on!"Rin blurted"Naraku is here!"sango asked"Who is Naraku?"Rin yelled"Kagome's half brother!"At that they heard Kagome yell help.Inuyasha's eyes flashed"Kagome!I'm coming!"They all followed.

Kagome struggled in the dark halls with her captor.Kagome screamed"Let go of me!"the captor whispered"Long time no see,sis!?"Kagome's blood ran cold"N.Naraku?"Naraku smirked"Ding Ding Ding..."He pushed her into the wall.Kagome yelled under his strong hands"Help!"She heard a faint yell of someone calling.She knew who it was"Inuyasha!"Naraku smirked"Thought you weren't going to give him a chance...?"Kagome spat in his face with her neko acid.He drop to the floor in pain.Kagome took off running.She was camoflage in the night.Time seemed to go by fast.Night finally came.Her black lay out swaying as she ran.She wondered where all the teachers went.Kagome ran into someone.Her eyes were closed.She did the first thing that came into her head.She dropped to the ground covering her head.She wasn't laying on the ground.She was sitting in dog fashion but her arms protected her.A comfronting voice said with relief"Kagome...you're alright"Kagome looked up"I..I..Inuyasha?"Inuyasha hugged her.She really was fragile.She was tough when she could be...but not when her past was tracking her down.A dark hiss rung threw the school"Kagome!"Kagome covered Inuyasha's mouth"shh"She heard footsteps.Inuyasha listened carefully.He only heard footsteps.Kagome removed her hand and tiptoed to the corner.She was grabbed by Kikyo.Kagome flipped her over,and punched her.Kagura grabbed her from behind.Kagome elbowed her in the stomach.She fell as well.Kagome ran off"Come on!"Inuyasha followed.Kagome asked as they ran"Where are the others?!"Inuyasha answered"They disappeared"Kagome saw someone laying on the ground"Rin!?"Kagome stopped at her side.Rin was unconceiss.Kagome sniffed.She smelt Sesshomaru's faint scent.Kagome gasped"Sesshomaru transformed!Let's go!"

_**Sesshomaru and Naraku**_

Sesshomaru had his claws sharp,and his eyes were bloody red.Naraku as well.Kagome finally ran from no where"Stop it!Sesshomaru!Don't!"Naraku swung for the distracted opponent.Kagome skid in front of Sesshomaru.Naraku's claws dug into her stomach.Kagome cried out on pain.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's thorat.Kagome fell to her knees.Naraku disappeared.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Kagome!No!Kagome!"Kagome coughed"Inu...Inuyasha"Inuyasha crawled to her side.Kagome forced her self to sit up.Sesshomaru sighed guiltiedly"I...I'm so..sorry"Kagome smiled That's a first...please...Sesshomaru go to Rin"He nodded and left.Inuyasha asked"You're going to be okay,right?"Kagome captured Inuyasha's lips.Inuyasha was shocked but kissed her back.Kagome's wound glowed.It began to heal,rapidly.Kagome parted her lips,and he slipped his tongue in her mouth.Kagome moaned of pleasure.Inuyasha pinned her to the floor and countiued to kiss her.Kagome pulled back and whispered into his mouth"I want to know why you changed...on the last day of middle school I was going to ask you if you wanted to be with me...but then you-

Inuyasha put his claw hand on her lips"Shh...I'll explain"He laid his head on Kagome's chest wanting to hear her heart beat.Kagome smiled.Inuyasha smirked"Your father found out we had kissed not to long after...maybe he saw us...I wasn't sure...but he came to me and he punched me"Kagome tensed,but didn't say anything.Inuyasha swallowed"He pinned me to the brick building and threatened me"If you even talk to her kind again...I'll kill her...even if I die...I'll find a way...so the only way to protect you was to act mean to you.I was so heart broken...I even cried.Sesshomaru was even concerned that I was crying...I even surprised myself.Kagome I loved you,and still do...all I want to do is be with you,and protect you.Your Fathers weapon was your half brother...he is after you...to kill you"Kagome had a tear fall.He looked up at her and wiped the tear away"Don't cry...I told you when we were younger...I hate seeing you sad"Kagome whispered"Inuyasha...I love you too...my life crashed when you started acting so mean to me...god knows I've missed your kiss"Inuyasha captured her lips again.Kagome moaned with pleasure.Inuyasha pulled back"I've missed your kiss more...neither of us have to miss them again...right?"Kagome smiled"I want to be with you,Inuyasha...no one is going to tear us apart again"Inuyasha captured her lips again.The rain stopped and the bright moon shown threw the school.As the two kissed with all love in it.

They heard loud argueing.The two pulled back.Inuyasha helped Kagome up.They walked to the familar voices.It was surprisingly Sesshomaru,and Rin.They thought it was Miroku and Sango who was yet to be found.Sesshomaru yelled"Why won't you tell me?!"Rin yelled"I'm only putting you in danger why can't you e-

Sesshomaru yelled"I am demon!Not even Naraku could kill me!My Father was the lord of the west!I'm trying to protect you!Why don't you get it!I love you!Not any other girl!"Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what he just said out loud.Rin was shocked as well.Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked as well.Sesshomaru stood and stomped off"Just forget what I said"Rin got up and called"Sesshomaru!I love you too!"Sesshomaru stopped.She knew that meant for her to follow.Rin ran by his side.He turned to her.He said something to her,and she nodded.She said something back,and he nodded.Sesshomaru captured her lips.Rin kissed back.Kagome cheered"Whoea!"Inuyasha laughed.The couple ignored them,and countiued to kiss.Kagome sniffed"I smell Sango and Mrioku close by...come on..."Inuyasha slipped his warm hands into Kagome's soft and warm hands.Kagome smiled up at him.He winked at her.She turned away and blushed.Inuyasha smirked.

Anyway...they countiued down the hall.they stopped because they saw Sango,and Miroku kissing.Kagome asked quietly"Is every destined couple getting together today?"Inuyasha took Kagome into a classroom and captured her lips.Kagome kissed him back.He kissed down her neck and nibbled on it.Kagome clenched his shirt tightly.She knew what he was doing.He was courting her.She knew Sesshomaru did the same to rin.Sango,and Miroku can't.They're only human.Kagome nibbled on his earlob.Instead of wincing like any female would at a demon or half demons fang he sighed in pleasure.Kagome pulled back,and let him capture her lips again.Kagome's cell began to ring like a man person.Kagome pulled back,smiling,and whispered in his mouth"That'd be my Father calling"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome pulled away fully and answered her phone.It seemed to becoming dawn already.Sheesh...the weather,and time was haywire.Kagome answered"Hello?"Isao asked"Kagome...are you okay...it's already dawn"Kagome sat down"It was my half brother...Naraku...he attacked me...but I'm okay...Inuyasha and everyone else will keep an eye on me"Isao asked"I take that you two are together?"Kagome smiled at the dozing Inuyasha"Yeah...al the way"Isao smiled"Okay...I think they've canceled school...somehow the teachers suddenly disappeared and some people have vanished"Isao seemed a bit jumpy.Kagome asked"I can tell by your voice Mom is driving you crazy"Isao whispered"Stay out as long as you can"Kagome giggled"Bye"He responded"Bye"She hung up,and walked over to the dozing Inuyasha.She smiled at how peaceful he looked.Kagome kissed him on the lips.He opened his eyes.Kagome smiled"It might be a good idea to go home know"Inuyasha yawned"I'm tired"Kagome smiled"I can tell"They walked out.Sango,and Miroku were no longer around,or Sesshomaru,and Rin.Kagome crossed her arms"How can they just leave us?"Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the school.They walked down the street,and to Inuyasha's house.

_**Inuyasha's House**_

Sesshomaru and Rin were asleep in Sesshomaru's room.Miroku and sango happened to be asleep on the couch.Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and went up the stairs,and into his room.He pulled her into his arms when they laid down.Inuyasha whispered in her ear"I love you"Kagome smiled"I love you too"Kagome felt sleep taking over as he pulled her close to him.Inuyasha was already asleep.Kagome fell asleep finally with only and hopefully pleasant dreams.

_**The Enemy**_

Naraku smirked"We'll wait til Inuyasha and Kagome are mated,and wait til Kagome's pregnant before taking action"Kagura and Kikyo nodded.Kikyo asked"So we just act ordinary?"Naraku nodded"Even try to come betwen them...this will bring them only closer"Kagura asked"what about the teachers...we've sent off on vaction?"Naraku snorted"They won't becoming back so soon...a free vaction is what they all wanted...do actually think they come back for an under paying job?"Kikyo and Kagura looked at each other and then shook they're head.Naraku smirked"Here is the first plan...

_**Kagome's Dream**_

_Inuyasha was saying something to her,and she smiled.He pulled her in an embrace.What was this?the future.What did she tell him to make him look so happy..._

_Well the future could only tell_

_End of This chapter,but not the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_So what did this dream mean_

_Tell me in a review_

_Who gets it right gets a shot out on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_From:Red-Miko_


	4. Preposteros or True To Life

Hey!Red-Miko!

Disclmaier:I don't own Inuyasha or that song called "Let it Go" by Kyle on the Jump In CD

I don't own Them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.4"Preposterous or True To Life"

_**Next Month Later**_

This was Kagome's mother's last month,and she had to waych her while her Father went to work at his company.Carissa was driving Kagome crazy.Carissa called"Kagome!"Kagome shot up from her sleep and ran out the room,and down stairs.Her spped shamed lgiht itself.Kagome asked"Did your water brake!?"Carissa shook her head"Can you fix me a sandwich,dear?"Kagome sighed"Sure"Kagome walked int the kitchen and began to fix her mothe a sandwich.She felt like a house maid.Instead of a person actually living there.These past few days she felt like she barely got any sleep.She'd rather be in school them being ordered around like a dog all day long.Her mother was due any day know.Hopefully soon.Kagome brought the sandwich to her mother.She took it and examed"Kagome...I wanted wheat bread"Kagome took the plate without a word spoke.She was saying many non-pleasant words in her head at the moment.So she refixed it and took it to her mother.She smiled"Can you fix me some apple juice dear"Kagome walked back into the kitchen and fixed her mother some apple juice.She took it to her and sat it on the table.Carissa smiled at her annoyed,and grumby daughter"Thank you"Kagome stomped back up the stairs,and into her room.To see Inuyasha sitting on the window sill.It was already around 10pm.The night breeze blew his silver hair.Kagome jumped on her bed ignoring Inuyasha.She wanted to sleep,not have a converstion.Inuyasha crawled beside her and pouted"Why are you still asleep...you're usually awake at night"Kagome covered her head with a pillow and whined...kicking her legs like a two year old wanting a toy"Inuyasha...my mother has been driving me crazy...I haven't got one wink of sleep.I'm not in the mood to put all attention on you know"Kagome whined"But Kagome..."Kagome sighed"How about I give you a kiss...will that satisify you for a while"Inuyasha nodded.Kagome gave hima quicked kiss,but Inuyasha captured her lips fully.Kagome sighed into the kiss.Inuyasha smirked into the heated kiss.Kagome pulled back"Inuyasha"she whined.Inuyasha kissed down her neck.Kagomesighed with pleasure.Carissa screamed"KAGOME!"Kagome pushed Inuyasha on the floor by accident and ran out the room like a person who just stole something.Inuyasha got up and jogged out the room.

_**DownStair Drama**_

Carissa screamed"My water broke!"Kagome asked worriedly"How long ago!"Carissa said in a violet voice"50 years ago!what do you think!Just know!"Kagome was pale"Uh...w.we got to get you to the hospital!"Carissa yelled"You think!"Inuyasha was frightened himself but not as frightened as Kagome.She looked sort of like her Father when Carissa was driving him crazy.Kagome swung her mother's arm around her neck and hurried to her truck.She help her to the back seat.Inuyasha was asked to drive.He sped off to the hospital.Kagome dialed on her cell phone.She tapped her leg jittery.Her father answered in a calm voice"Yuui's office...may I help you?"Kagome yelled"Mom's water broke!W.We're on our way to the hospital!"Yuui could hear his mats screaming like a mad women in the back ground"I'M ON MY WAY!"

Kagome hung up as Inuyasha parked.Kagome got out wih her mother.They rushed to the building.A nurse called a wheel chair,and they took Carissa to a room for delivery.Kagome paced.A nurse with shoulder length red hair,and jade eyes"Um...miss...is your Father coming...we really need someone over the age of 20 to sigh these papers"Kagome nodded"He'll be here any minute-

In ran Isao.He sighed the stuff and ran to be with his mate.Kagome finally relaxed and sat by the quiet Inuyasha.He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.Like he was annoyed.Kagome asked"Inuyasha?What is wrong?"Inuyasha gave a grunt,and ignored the question.Kagome pouted"Why aren't you answering me..."Inuyasha sighed"We haven't spent much time together,Kagome...everytime I get close to you I'm pushed away"Kagome caressed his cheek,and looked into his amber eyes"Inuyasha...my mother was on her last month...that was the only reason we weren't spending time together.How about tommorow we go out,and stay out til the moon shines?"Inuyasha smirked"I'd like that"He captured her lips.Kagome smiled in the kiss,but kissed back.A nurse walked up to them and cleared her thorat"Ahem"They pulled back,blushing.The nurse smiled"Kagome...Inuyasha is it?"They nodded.She smiled"Carissa has given birth to a healthy twin baby boy's"Kagome smiled"Did she come up with name's,yet?"Her tag said Rubi"Aye...they're names are Akihiro Jun Yuui,and Katsuro Jun Yuui...strangely Akihiko looks exactly like you"Kagome smiled"Thanks...come on,Inuyasha"Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they were heading to the called"Room 525B!"They gave her a smiled"Ah...young love"

_**Room 525B-Second Floor**_

They walked in.Kagome gasped"Aww...they're so cute"Carissa let Kagome hold Akihiko.He looked a lot like her.He had reddish-raven hair,and CadetBlue eyes,and Katsuro had bloody red hair with CadetBlue but had a hint of gold.Inuyasha got to hold Katsuro.Isao was rubbing his ear and arm.Kagome asked"What happened?"Carissa glared at Isao.Isao gave a nervous laugh"Nothing out of the ordianry"Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.Akihiro stared up at his sister,and Katsu hiro stared at Inuyasha.They seemed amused.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.Then blushed and looked away.Isao and Carissa looked at each other smiling.

_**Home**_

The house was quiet.The twins were asleep,and Isao was more protective then ever.Kagome laid in her bed with Inuyasha.He was only there til she fell asleep,but to stall the time.They were making out.Kagome sighed into the kiss with pleasure.Kagome had on a black tank top,with black night pants.Inuyasha had on a white t-shirt,and his black faded jeans.Inuyasha pulled back to give them time to catch they're breaths.Inuyasha captured her lips again.Inuyasha pulled back and pulled Kagome against him.Kagome smiled.Inuyasha whispered onto her neck,and also placed butterfly kisses on her neck"I love you so much Kagome"Kagome smiled as she put his arm around her waist"I love you way more"Inuyasha smirked against her flesh.Kagome closed her eyes,and let sleep take over her sleepy form.Inuyasha buried his face in his girlfriends hair.He waited a few mintues of the next hour.He got up,and kissed her on her cheek.She only smiled.He smirked and jumpedout her window with one last look at Kagome

_**Next Day**_

Kagome let the hot shower burn any aches inher neck.Kagome sighed of pleasure.what she would give to stay longer,but unfortunately she had a date with her desprate boyfriend.She turned the water off and got out.She dried off and put on a black 'Striped Cap Sleeve Hoodie' , a black 'Wilma Skirt' , then a Embroidered Tennis Coafer ' , and a 'Skull Necklace' Kagome brushed her long beautiful reddish raven hair.Her CadetBlue eyes were shining in the suns ray.She heard a knocking on her window.Kagome walked over to it,and saw Inuyasha waving.She opened the windo,and he jumped in.He had on a black striped shirt,and black faded jeans.With a chain necklace around her neck"Ready?He asked.He looked at what she was wearing and stammered"Whoea...you look beautiful"Kagome smiled"Thanks"Inuyasha captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.They pulled back.Kagome teased"Why so eager,Inuyasha"Inuyasha smirked.She rolled her eyes at his lustful eyes.Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the room,and downstairs.Then out the door.Isao,the twins,and Carissa went ou of town to Isao's family.Showing off the baby.They said they weren't going to be back for a few months.Kyoto was very exciting,but Kagome desicded to stay.

Kagome got in Inuyasha's black mustang,and he sped off.Kagome asked"Where are we going first?"Inuyasha smiled"The Cafe"Kagome gasped"Please tell me you didn't arrange for me to sing again?"Inuyasha smirked.Kagome smiled"For you...I'll do it"Inuyasha smiled"You spoil me"Kagome laughed.

_**The Cafe**_

They walked in.A man name Yakedo was on the stage making his usual annocement"Does anyone in here remeber Kagome Rukimo?"A lot of people cheered.Believe it or not...Kagome song there a lot when she was young.Yakedo smirked"Well give a hand to Kagome who we haven't seen in a while!"Everyone cheered.Kagome got up and went on the stage"Hey guys!"Everyone cheered.Inuyasha smirked.Kagome smiled"This song is decticated to my boyfriend Inuyasha,and to my past life"Everyone cheered.

Kagome began to sing to the music:

_**Every night I lie awake **_

_**My thoughts come rolling in**_

_**Love is won**_

_**Love is lost**_

_**And love that might have been**_

_**I see the ghost**_

_**Of long lost hope**_

_**And shattered broken dreams**_

_**I know it's time to carry on**_

_**It's harder than it seems**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**All the pain and strive**_

_**I got to let go**_

_**And move on with my life**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**It's time to let it be**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**And then I can be free**_

_**The times go by I can't deny**_

_**It left a mark on me (On me)**_

_**Don't understand the master plan**_

_**That only God can see**_

_**I need to know,I wanna go**_

_**And lock it all inside**_

_**I wonder why,and say goodbye**_

_**And gather up my pride**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_(Inuyasha understood the song.Very well.Kagome countiued to sing with her eyes closed)_

_**All the pain and strive**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**And move on with me life**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**It's time to let it be**_

_**I got to let go(Ohh)**_

_**And then I can be free**_

_**I know I have the will to carry on**_

_**Life has made me strong**_

_**I've learned to much to turn my head away**_

_**I'm going to stay**_

_**Brick by Brick **_

_**I build my life again**_

_**Then I'll began to learn from all of my mistakes**_

_**And let them fly away**_

_**I've got to let it go(ohhhhh oh who oh)**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**I got to let it go(ohh who ohh)**_

_**I got to let it go**_

_**I got to let it go(ohhh who ohh)**_

_**I've got to let it go**_

_**All the pain and strive**_

_**I got to let go**_

_**And move on with my life(eh I)**_

_**I've got to let it go...(fade)**_

Kagome opened her eyes and the crowd cheered.Kagome smiled,and bowed lighlty thn walked off.Yakedo clapped"Give it up for Kagome!"Everyone cheered.Kagome sat down"So did you like it?"Inuyasha smiled"I loved it"Kagome giggled"Thanks"

After they ate they decided to go to the movies,and after that it was around mid-night,and they went home due to the rain about to fall.Keeping themselves entertained.They went to Kagome house,and were of course making out.

_**The Scene**_

It was raining pretty hard.Inuyasha was on top of Kagome french kissing her.Kagome sighed into the kiss.They had just arrived:

_**FlashBack Not To Long Ago**_

_Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house.Kagome smiled"I had fun,Inuyasha"Inuyasha smirked"As did I"They walked to the couch.Kagome turned to him"Are you satisfied now?"Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the couch and got on top of her"Not just yet..."He captured her lips.Kagome kissed him back in a haze.She put her arms around his neck.Inuyasha put his hands on her waist,as the kiss deepened._

_**End FlashBack:Now**_

Inuyasha pulled back only for air.Kagome took a suck of air,and let him capture her lips again.Inuyasha slid his hand up her shirt.Kagome grabbed it and pulled back and looked into his amber eyes,and he looked into her CadetBlue eyes.Kagome let go of his hand and let him kiss her sweetly.He was pulling her shirt up.Kagome didn't protest.She only sighed into the kiss.Just when he passed her navel.the lights shut off.Inuyasha pulled back.Banging was heard at the door.Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's shining,annoyed,CadetBlue eyes.Inuyasha sighed"I'll get it"Kagome nodded and planted a kiss on his lips.Inuyasha got up,and walked to the door,and opened it.Miroku,Sesshomaru,Rin,and Sango fell in.Kagome rushed in with a flash light"What happened?"Sango closed the door.Everyone else stood up.Sesshomaru took his soaked jacket off.SAngo sighed"Well...the electricity went off not to long ago next door so we came over here"Lighteneing a Thunder shook the house.Kagome jumped but took a deep breath"As you can see...the _electricity _here is off"sango glared at Kagome because she said electricity as though she was a nerd again.Sango gave a ironic laugh"Wow for a mintue I thought I saw the old you"Kagome glared at her"Or maybe it's just that somehow the geeky bug bit you"Sango ave a grunted"Grr"Rin stepped between the two"There is no reason to bit each others head off"Kagome rolled her eyes"She started it so I'm not about to-

Sango finished"Finish...ohhh how preidctable"Kagome glared at Sango"You're really begininng to piss me off,Sango"Sango crossed her arms"Am I?"Kagome was walking toward her with clenched arms.Til Mirolku stood between them"Shh...do you hear that?"Kagome heard a dripping nosie.Like a cave with water dripping from the celin.Kagome felt drawn to it for some reason"M.Maybe we should check it out"Sango asked concerned"Ka...Kagome?"Kagome walked to the kitchen and opened the door to her basement.Kagome thought"_Wha...what's going on!I don't have control of my body!_"The door slammed behind Kagome.Kagome panted"Wha...what's going on?Inuyasha?"She heard him rom the other side banging on the locked door"Kagome!What's going on!"Kagome yelled back"Inuyasha!What's going on!"Inuyasha yelled back"Why did you walk in there!"Kagome yelled back trying to open the door"I had no control of my body-"The room grew cold on Kagome's side.She went pale.Shivers going down her back.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Why'd you stop talking!?Kagome!"Kagome hissed"Shh...be quiet"Sango yelled"Kagome!?"Miroku kicked the door"We've got to get her out of there...I since a presence...in there...the room went cold in there!"Everyone tried kicking it down.Sesshomaru growled his eyes flashing"There is a barrier blocking us out...this is Kagome's battle...there isn't anything we can do"Inuyasha growled"Kagome!Kagome!"Kagome spoke stutteringly"I...I...It's so cold...I..I..In...Inuyasha"Inuyasha yelled"Kagome don't concentrate on the cold or your fear...concentrate on your safety...I'm sorry I can't be with you right know"Kagome whispered back"It's okay...I can take care of myself"A voice chuckled"To bad that'd be a waste!"Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!"Kagome opened her eyes.They were a violet gold color.Kagome turned around.She saw everything clearly"Come out whoever you are...I'm not af-

Kagome took a step back.Right there in front of her was an exact image of her Father.He smirked.Kagome slid down the door"N...N...No...I killed you..."Sesshomaru sniffed"Kagome!It's a shape-shifter!"Kagome ignored him and began to cry.She held her pounding head.Her pupils went smaller in horror"No!I'm scared!I don't know what to do!"The image of Guro walked up to her and grabbed her by her thorat and held her high above him,and smirked"Long time no see...I suppose,Kagome"Kagome had her eyes closed.She didn't want to see herself die.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Listen to me!This isn't real!This is all just an hallucination!You have to control it!Do you hear me!?"Kagome didn't answer.Guro smirked"After I kill you...I'm-going-to-kill-every-last-one-of-them...and it's the truth"Kagome's eyes shot open.Her eyes were gold.She grabbed his arm.He dropped her in pain.His burning skin hissed.Kagome dug her nails into the chest of the shadow.It vanished into the darkness.The door swung open,and Kagome was hugged by Inuyasha.Everyone gave a sign of relief.Kagome whispered"I...Is he gone?"Inuyasha nodded.Kagome sighed of relief"Good"At that Kagome fell asleep in his arms.Everyone was happy she was alright.


	5. When you say you love me

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or that song called "Before The Dawn"by Evanescence.

I don't own them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.5"When you say you love me..."

_**Next Morning**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly.Squinting at the sun's ray.She sat up and looked around.She heard laughing downstairs.Kagome gotup,and walked out her room,quietly.Just like a cat would.Kagome walked down the stairs,unnoticed.It was Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Sango,Rin,and Miroku.Kagome sighed of relief and walked down the rest of the stairs,and into the living room.Inuyasha smiled at her"Had a good nap?"Kagome sat by him,and nodded"What you guys laughing about?"Miroku and Inuyasha smirked.Sesshomaru glared at them.Miroku grinned"Well...as you can see we were obviously laughing at Sesshomaru...he was asleep,and drooling"Sango rolled her eyes.Kagome rolled her eyes as well"Boys..."The doorbell rung.Inuyasha got up and walked to the the door.He opened it.There stood Kouga,and Ayame.Inuyasha smirked"Hey there guys...come in"They nodded and came in.Kouga walked into the living room with the others.Kagome smiled"Hey...guys"They greeted everyone.

Kouga sat by Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru.Ayame sat by Sango,and Rin.She glared at Kagome.Kagome looked at her in confusion.Sango whispered to Ayame"Hey,Ayame...what's up with the glare at Kagome?"Ayame whispered back"She's still a neko...they're all just like gypsies...tricky,and sly"Kagome's eyes saddened,and Inuyasha noticed.He didn't know why.Rin elbowed Ayame.She crossed her arms.Kagome got up and forced a smiled at everyone"Uh...I'm going to go take a shower"With that said she left.Inuyasha followed.Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and whispered"Kagome?"Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes.Inuyasha put a hand on her cheek"What's wrong?"Kagome said in a shaky voice with a weak smiled"No...I'm fine...don't worry about me"Kagome stepped back and logged up the stairs.Inuyasha watched her leave.He walked back into the room.Sesshomaru asked"What is the matter with Kagome?"Kouga glared at Ayame"Ayame...I told you to keep your comments to yourself"Ayame crossed her arms"Hypmh...and I told you I didn't want to come"Inuyasha glared at the girl wolf demon"What did you say"Ayame kept her mouth shut.Sango sighed"She said"She's still a neko...they're like gypsies...tricky,and sly..."I gues Kagome heard her"Inuyasha hissed"Of course she would...she has super good hearing!"Kouga hissed as well"I understand your past,Ayame but not all Neko are bad"Ayame blinked back tears"I cease to believe that"Rin asked"What happened"Ayame answered"Nekos wiped my entire family out...I was adopted"Everyone looked at her shocked.The sound of glass crashing came from upstairs,and something else being pushed over.Inuyasha heard Kagome cry out in pain.Inuyasha yel;led"Kagome!"Everyone ran up the stairs.The door waslocked.Sango bammed on the door.Ayame leaned against the wall boredly.Not caring.Sango yelled"Kagome!Open the door!"Kagome cried out"Just go away!I want to be alone!"Inuyasha yelled"I smell your blood!"Kagome yelled back"I cut myself!Now leave me alone!"Inuyasha ran to the next room,jumped out the window and looked threw hers.Inside...the dresser wasturned over,and a shattered mirror laid on the floor.Her arm had a deep gash on it.She pulled the glass out and squeaked as blood ran down her arm.Kagome looked at the wall blankly.Sango bammed on the door again"Kagome!Open this door,now!"Kagome gave a groan and sighed.She didn't answer.Kagome got up,but tripped about to fall.Inuyasha jumped threw the window and caught her just in time.Kagome opened her eyes after not feeling the floor,or glass cut her.She gasped"I..Inuyasha?"Inuyasha sat her on the bed"Kagome...what did you do!?"Kagome sighed"I lost my tmper is all over something stupid...I"m fine...it only hurts a bit"Inuyasha rushed and got alchol and water,thena towel.Everyone went back downstairs knwing Inuyasha would handle it.Kagome cleaned te blood from in and outside the cut.Then damped it in alchol"This'll burn"He put it on her cut.Kagome clenched her fist.Wincing with her eyes closed.Inuyasha blew it.The pain easeing.He placed the damp alchol towel back on and it didn't burn as much,now.Inuyasha asked"Kagome...some people don't like Nekos...and some don't like half breeds like me..."Kagome gasped"Don't call yourself that!"Inuyasha got the bandage and began to wrap it"I'm use to it...I grew up being called that...some people fainted some screamed bloody murder...but my family always told me they loved me...that made me feel better"Kagome looked away"I never had someone tell me that...my moher never had the chance...if my Father caught her saying it...he'd beat her and tell me other wise..."Inuyasha grabbed her chin and turned her toward him"What matters in the present Kagome...is that you have people that love you,now...like I do...just smile at them and tell them thanks for the complement...don't be ashamed of who you are,Kagome"Kagome nodded"I will...thank y-

Inuyasha covered her lips with his own.Kagome's muslces relaxed.Ther was a crash downstairs.They pulled back.They heard Rin scream"SANGO!STOP IT!"Kagome and Inuyasha ran out the room,and downstairs.Sango was on top of Ayame punching the crap out of her.Kagome ran over to Sango and pulled the crying Sango off of the bleeding Ayame.Kouga was wide eyed but helped Ayame up.She had a hand under her almost broken nose.Sango spat"If you ever say that again...I'll kill you!"Kagome took Sango outside to cool her off.Kagome hugged Sango"Sango...calm down..."Sango sobbed in her arms.After while she calmed down,and tears ceased.Kagome asked"What happened?"Sango let a tear fall"When we returned downstairs:

_**FlashBack:Not To Long Ago**_

_Ayame sat down with a sigh"Whoea...maybe she beat the crap out of herself"Sango glared at Ayame getting really annoyed"Shut up"Ayame looked at Sango shocked"Well,excuse me for trying to speak my opinion!"Rin sighed"Ayame...I don't think anyone wants to hear it right now"Ayame smirked and shrugged"Well...if I were Guro,Kagome's Father,I'd killed her the day she was born...filty little Neko"Sango clenched her fist turning red.Kouga yelled"Ayame that's enough!"Ayame went on"At least Sango and her Father made up...didn't he use to beat you...til your mother died of course he changed"Sango let a tear fall.Ayame went on"Maybe...Naraku will kill Kagome cold bloody murder!I hope her head is cut off and it's hung as a prize of victory...then maybe Kikyo will get what she wants...the Naraku will kill Carissa,Isao,and the newborn twins!"Sango tackled Ayame to the floor,sobbing,and punching the crap out of Ayame.Rin screamed"SANGO!STOP IT!_

_**End FlashBack:Now**_

Kagome had hot tears coming down her face,Her eyes went gold.Kagome stomped back into the house,Sango yelled"Kagome!Wait"Rin and Sango held Kagome back.Kagome hissed,and spat with venom"If you ever threstening my family again...or try and hurt Sango again!I'll kill you!He won't tounch my family!If he even tried I swear to god I'll go crazy!My first victum will be you!My brothers were just born and you come here and threatening they're life!I won't let you or him tear me down!I won't put my guard down!The past is over!THIS IS KNOW!"Ayame yelled"What about my family!?"Ayame was a little frightened at her fangs,and gold eyes.Kagome yelled with tears falling"It wasn't me!You think just because back then some of my ancestor killed your patheitic family it was me!?I didn't even know you then!"Ayame yelled scared"Y.Y.You can't k.k.k.kill me!"Kagome sharpened her claws"Do you wanna bet!"Miroku,and Sesshomaru pushed Kagome against the wall to hold her back.Kagome growled violetly"Ayame...I'll warn you know...if anyone In love gets killed...you'll die!"Ayame backed up in horror.Her eyes were so creeping her out.It was as if she was placing a deadly,and suffering curse on her.Inuyasha yelled"Get her out of here Kouga before Kagome really does kill her!"Kouga nodded and took Ayame out.Kagome began to struglle.The door opened.Carissa,and Isao walked in.Isao yelled"What is going on!"Sango struggled"Calm her down!"Carissa stumped over to Kagome and slapped her.Everyone gasped.Kagome's eyes became a CadetBlue.Kagome began to cry"Mom...I'm sorry"Carissa hugged Kagome"Shh...it's alright"Isao opened the door"I think it's best you all leave...except,Inuyasha"The others nodded,and left.Kagome sobbed in her mothers arms"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to loose control like that...I..I"Carissa smiled"Shh...Kagome''''it's okay..."Kagome's crying substained and sh asked"Where are the twins?"Carissa smiled"Still in Kyoto we returned for something,and we seemed to come across this"Isao took(his future-son-in-law...lol)Inuyasha aside and asked"What happened?"Inuyasha shook his head"I have no clue...Kagome was saying something about Ayame threatening her family,and that if anything happened to the people she loved she'd go crazy,and Ayame would be her first victum"Isao gulped"When a Neko says things like that...it isn't a threat my boy...it's a promise"Carissa walked over and smiled"she'll be okay...let us go,Isao"Isao nodded and they left.Kagome laid on the couch in silence.Inuyasha walked over and knelt beside her and kissed her neck.Kagome relaxed at his soft kisses.She mummbled"I...Inuyasha...I'm so sorry..."Inuyasha kissed her repeatedly"No,it's okay...I know you were angry...I just want you to calm down,okay?"Kagome nodded"I love you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha smiled against her flesh"I love you more,Kagome"Kagome let him captured her lips.Kagome kissed back,and then pulled back"I want to wait...wait a little longer til we'll be offical mates"Inuyasha planted a quick kiss on her lips"I understand and agree"Kagome capturedhis lips in the most heated,and sweet kiss ever,and then pulled back"Thank you"Inuyasha smirked"I love those sweet kisses of yours"Kagome smiled.Inuyasha climbed on the couch with her,and pulled her closer to him.Soon letting sleep take over they're states of life.

_**In Kagome's Dream**_  
_Kagome saw a women with red hair,and CadetBlue eyes doing a hand sign she didn't understand.Immediately Kagome heard a faint song play:_

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**I want nothing more than to see you there**_

_**And maybe tonight,we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**If only night could hold you where I can see you,my love**_

_(Kagome knew it was her voice.She heard someone calling her name...but who?)_

_**Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**And maybe tonight,we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**_

_**It's not real,but it's ours**_

_**Maybe tonight,we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Maybe tonight,we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**(END)**_

_The women smiled at her"Wake up,Kagome"_

Kagome shot up.Hearing a tump.She looked down to see Inuyasha.He must of fell.She touch her soaked forehead.She'd been sweating.Inuyasha grunted.Kagome gasped"Oh Inuyasha...I'm sorry"She helped him up.He sat beside her"Are you okay?"Kagome asked"What was that dream...it was weird"Inuyasha stammered"Y.You were singing while y.you were sleep..."Kagome turned red"I was...!"Inuyasha smiled"But it was very beautiful"Kagome smiled"Thanks"Inuyasha asked"What did that song mean?"Kagome smiled"My Mom use to sing it to me as a baby...but it's so old...why would it come to me in my dream...and that women...she looked like an angel...OH!My mother told me it meant always look forward to the future...a...and never look back.Keep your mind clear and striaght of what I want"Inuyasha asked"What do you want?"Kagome smiled"To spend my life with you..."Inuyasha smirked and leaned in"I want to spend my life with you as well"Kagome let him capture her lips.Then pulled back.Kagome smiled at him"I guess it was just a reminder"Inuyasha smiled"Possibly"Kagome giggled"Sorry again for pushing you off the couch like that"Inuyasha smirked"It's alright"Kagome smiled"So what know?"Inuyasha shrugged and sat back in his seat"I don't know you tell me"Kagome rolled her eyes.The telephone began to ring.Kagome got up"i'll be right back"He gave a yawn.Kagome jogged into the kitchen and answered"Hello?"It was Sango"Hey,Kagome"Kagome smiled to herself"Hey,Sango...what's up?"Sango smiled...sounding like her old self"Everyone's planning on going to the mall...you in?"Kagome smiled"Sure"Sango smiled"Meet us there...like now"Kagome giggled"Alright!"Kagome hung up and walked back into the living room to see Inuyasha asleep.Kagome frowned"Grr"Kagome got on top of him,and kissed him on the cheek"Inuyasha...wake up...didn't you have enough rest?"Inuyasha gave a grunt and wrapped his arms around her waist.Kagome sighed"Sango invited us to the mall..."He gave another grunt.Kagome glared at his sleeping face"Come on,Inuyasha!"Inuyasha smirked and gave another grunt.Kagome took his hand off her and got up"Fine!Be that way!You're the one who wanted to spend time together"Kagome stomped upstairs.Inuyasha opened his eyes"Oh...come on,Kagome!"Kagome slammed her bedroom door and locked it.She undressed and walked into her bathroom,and turned the hot water on.She got in and let the hot water soak her head to toe.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha sat there staring at the celin thinking"Is she mad at me...(sigh)...

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Kagome had on a red 'Striped Cap Sleeve Hoodie' , a Button Cuff Bermada Shorts' , a 'Leaf Stem Slitter Bracelet' , and a 'Straight Bar Necklace'

Kagome had her hair in a low pony tail with red strings making it glow.Kagome opened her door and walked out.Still angry at Inuyasha.She wasn't about to sit home all day.Kagome jogged downstairs.She walked to the door.She heard Inuyasha ask"Aren't you gonna wait for me?"Kagome turned around and saw that Inuyasha had on a black striped shirt,and black faded jeans.His long silver hair spilling down his back.Kagome held her blush back"You're took her hand and spun her.Kagome giggled"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha pulled her to him.Kagome looked up into his amber eyes with a slightly red blush on her cheeks.He captured her lips and pulled back"You look beautiful as always"Kagome smiled"Thanks"He flipped his keys"Ready?"Kagome nodded"Yeah!"They walked out.Being watched from the shadows by a certain someone.

_**The Mall**_

They found the others.The only person not present was Ayame.Sango whispered to Kagome"Kouga dumped Ayame...what a tragedy...not"Kagome hit Sango's arm playfully and laughed.She then whispered back"That isn't funny,Sango"Sango laughed"Oh yeah...then why were you laughing?"Kagome laughed.Kouga was talking to Inuyasha witha smile on his face like nothing happened.Kagome walked over and smiled"Sorry about you and Ayame"Kouga shrugged"It was worth anyway..."He turned back to Inuyasha.Kagome turned back to Sagno"Anyway?Shessh...boys sure can talk like girls these days"Also...Sesshomaru was missing.Kagome asked"Where's Sesshomaru,Sango?"Sangi sighed"He wasn't home..."Kagome whispered"Isn't Rin's birthday like in three days?"Sango gasped"Yeah...I almost forgot...isn't yours like in a week?"Kagome sighed"Yeah...but my Father won't be here"Sango patted Kagome on the back and whispered"At least Inuyasha knows...right?"Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the floor"He better...when we started dating I told him...his birthday is next March..."Sango smiled"I'm glad my birthday is next May"Kagome smiled"Yet it's only in mid October...bummer ain't it?"Sango rolled her eyes"Rin's older than you?"Kagome nodded"By one mangy week"Sango smiled"You're older than me...so it's our little chain..."Kagome smiled"Yeah"Miroku was also talking to Inuyasha,and Kouga.Kagome asked so that everyone could hear"If I wanted to talk all day I would've stayed home..."Kouga smirked"We don't know about you girls but we're going to the arcade"The other two boys smirked.Kagome crossed her arms"Well we don't kow about _you boys _but we're going...uh...

Sango elbowed her in the side"Shopping"Kagome's eye twitched"Yeah that..."Miroku,Kouga,and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusion.Kagome and Sango were argueing in hushed tone.Rin sighed"We'll meet you guys back at Kagome's place"They nodded and turned and left.Kagome sighed then whined"I don't want to shop!I want to lay a sport"Rin rolled her eyes"We both do,Kags"Sango added"Yeah...how about...basketball..."Kagome smirked"Yeah...that's pefect...but we don't have enough girl's"Sango smirked"There are a lot of girls in the Shikon Park...let's go!"Kagome smirked"Beat you there!"Rin laughed"I'll make you two eat my dust!"They ran off.

_**The Shikon Park**_

Kagome yelled"Sango heads up!"A girl with shoulder length blonde hair,and misty blue eyes yelled"Yuka!Get the ball!"Ayumi yelled"Block Ume!"Kagome tricked Ume and threw it to Sango.Sango shot.Rin yelled"Three pointer!"Kagome gave Sango her wante high five"20 to 28!Oh yeah!"The sky was fading.Rin called"One more point for us we win!"Yuka groaned"Get your heads in the game!"Kagome yelled"Rin take it out!"Rin got the ball and went behinfd the goal and passed it to Yuka"Check"Yuka passed it back.Sango was on the left and Kagome was on the right.Rin passed it to Kagome.Kagome was drippling to the goal.Yuka came over and pushed Kagome.Kagome to the ground,and slased her arm and knee.Kagome squeaked in pain.Sango called"File!"Rin rushed over to Kagome and helped her up.Sango yelled"Shake it off Kagome!"Kagome nodded and glared at Yuka.Yuka rolled her eyes"Whatever!"Ume yelled angerly"You caused us the game!"Yuka yelled"How!"Ayumi yelled"Free shots you idiot!"Yuka's face looked embrassed"Oops"Kagome took the ball and shot.She scored.Sango screamed"Alright!We won!"Rin gave her teammates a high five.Kagome held her bleeding arm.Blood dripped down her leg.Sango smiled"Let's get back to the house and clean you up"Kagome nodded"Later sukas!"They were all argueing with each other.

_**At Kagome's House:Finally**_

Kagome,Sango,and Rin walked in.Kagome walked nto the kitchen.All the boys were in there.Inuyasha gasped"What happened?!"Miroku asked"What happend to Kagome!?"Kagome rolled her eyes"It's just a scracth...I'm not going to die..."Sango got the first aid kit,and some alcohol.Inuyasha repeated"What happened?!"Kagome sighed"We were playing basketball and Yuka pushed me"Rin laughed"Yeah...she was only hating on Kagome's skills...plus they were only sour-losers"Kagome gave Rin some dap.

Sango finished with Kagome's bandeaid"Done"Kouga asked"Who won?"Kagome laughed"We did of course...when she made that file I did the free shot...basicly they would've lost anyway...it was 20 to 30"Inuyash,Miroku,and Kouga looked at each other in surprise.Rin asked"Sesshomaru isn't back yet?"Inuyasha nodded"He's at the house...probably sleep"Rin jogged out the back door.Kagome and Sango looked at each other.Kagome and Sango smirked.Sango pushed Kagome aside"I'll beat you there"Kagome chased behind her"Not fair...cheater!"Inuyasha,Miroku,and Kouga went back to they're plan.Inuyasha asked"So when will this plan activate"Kouga smirked"Tonight...Sesshomaru already did his part...well he had to buy Rin's gift to make her forgive him for this...but we all can take the glaring and silence,right?"Inuyasha sighed"I guess"Miroku smirked"Let the games began"

_**Upstairs**_

Since Kagome was half neko she healed fast.Her and Sango had took a quic shower.Kagome had on a white tank top,and black night pants.Sango had on a white tank top with dark blue night pants they were now spying on Sesshomaru and Rin.

_**Rin and Sesshomaru:All Part Of The Plan**_

Rin sat beside Sesshomaru"Where were you all day?"Sesshomaru had awaken his slumper"Uh...out of time"Rin glared at Sesshomaru"What was the _uh_ all about?"Sesshomaru sighed"Don't you trust me?"Rin got up"Just forget it...I'm sleeping over at Kagome's..."Sesshomaru smirked"That's funny so am I"Sesshomaru got up and strecthed his muscles.Rin began to walk off.Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him in a dance like spin and captured her lips.Rin kissed back.

Kagome whispered"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do the exact tricks...it makes my legs weak everytime"Sango rolled her eyes"Rin isn't going to fall for it right now...she's to upset..."Kagome asked"What makes you say that?"Sango rolled her eyes again"Watch this"

Sesshomaru pulled back.Rin looked up into his amber eyes"Until you tell me where you really were...that was your last kiss and...I'm not talking to you.If you want this relationship to gone on...we have to tell each other the truth"Rinturned away and walked off.Sesshomaru clenched his fist.So he wouldn't shot out for her.He only could sigh.Kagome looked at Sango and then the night sky"Somethings foul about this ordeal"Sango nodded agreeingly.They both climbed back up Kagome'salcomy,and into her room.


	6. How Boys Love When Things DON'T Backfire

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.6"How Boys Love When things _DON'T _Backfire"

_**Midnight**_

Inuyasha,Kouga,Sesshomaru,and Miroku tiptoed quietly into Kagome's room.Sango laid on the bottom on the bed over Rin's feet.Rin laid on Kagome's stomach asleep,and Kagome laid diagnalloy,and her hand on Rin and Sango's faces.They all slept deeply,and quietly.Inuyasha asked"Who knew girl's slept this way?"The others shrugged.Kouga took his supply out.He put shaving cream on Kagome 's arm,but a smudge bit on Rin's hand to make it look like she helped Sango.Then her put the can in Sango's hand.Kouga suppressed a laugh.They all did.They hurried out the room.When they were back downstairs.They laughed each other to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Kagome opened her eyes to the sun's shine.She sat up and covered her eyes with her arms.She felt a wet floamy thing slap her in her face.She pulled it away and her eyes widened"S.Shaving cream?"She looked at Sango and Rin.All the evidence in her face.Kagome screamed.Sango and Rin jumpded up.They laughed at her face.The white stuff on her face.Kagome yelled"You traitor's!"Sango dropped the bottle face,and Rin wipped the gushy stuff on her pant leg.Sango yelled"We didn't do it!I swear!Well at least I didn't!"Rin yelled"I didn't do it!Honest!"Sango yelled"Then wh-

Kagome yelled"You two better run!"Sango and Rin ran out screaming.The two ran into the living room.Kagome ran after them.Rin hid behind Sesshomaru,and Sango hid behind Miroku.Inuyasha and Kouga had to suppress they're laughs.Kagome hissed"You'll pay!"Kagome chased Sango.Sango dodged as many attacks as possible.Rin yelled"Ka...Kagome...In swear...Sango did ll of this!"Sango yelled"What!"She dodged her grabbing hands.Kagome's eyes flashed gold.She smirked.She did a backflip behind the chair Sango was hiding behind and grabbed her.Everyone knew that was very unexpected.Kagome grabbed Rin when she wasn't looking.She dragged them both out side and threw them in the pool.Then Kagome laughed.Rin surfaced"Kagome!That w.w.wasn't funny!"Something grabbed Kagome's feet and pulled her in.Kagome screamed.Sango surfaced and laughed"Serves you right!Ah!"Kagome had grabbed Sango's feet.Sango looked at Kagome and glared at her.Kagome was pushed back.Sango surfaced,then Kagome.They all shivered.This was it all the boys busted out laughing.Kagome looked at Sango and Rin confused.Realiziation washed over they're faces.They all got out.Kagome walked up to Inuyasha"T.That wasn't funny"Rin yelled"Don't you guys know Kagome could of killed us!?"They're laughing stopped immediately.Kouga asked confused"I.It was a harmless joke...right?"Kagome had ears fallng"No it isn't!Since I'm half DEMON...and plus I'm neko...we don't take betrayal very well...I actually could of killed them...then I would've never forgived myself!"Inuyasha gasped"I...I didn't th-

Kagome said hurt"That's exactly what you didn't do,Inuyasha...you didn't think to think about what might happen of the simplest things"Kagome ran inside.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome,wait!"Sango glared at the boys"Jerks"Rin scoffted"I can't believe you guys did that"They called"Kagome!Wait for us!"They ran inside an up to her room,and then locked the door.

Inuyasha swallowed"W.W.Will she forgive me?"Miroku asked"Wll Sango frogive me?"Kouga asked"Will any of them forgive me?"Sesshomaru sighed"I knew I shouldn't of followed you idiots...we put them in danger...this is something I hadn't expected this information..."Inuyasha sighed"I hurt her...her tears were my fault"Miroku sighed"You aren't the only one that got hurt you know...Sango looked mad becausewe made Kagome attack them..."

Kagome changed into a black t-shirt,and black capris,Sango changed into the same thing except it was brown,and Rin's was dark blue.Sango,and Rin hugged and comfronted Kagome.Rin whispered"If you had hurt us it would of been an accident...so stop your crying"Kagome sniffed"I don't know what I would havedone if I put a scratch on you two...or worse killed you"Sango smiled"Kagome you didn't know what you were doing it was a simple misunderstanding...if you did kill us...we would still love you the same,and trust you the same..."Rin added"The boys...why would they do this?"Sango aighed"They didn't know about this info,Rin"Kagome yelled"Still what would they do it for?!"Rin sighed"I know you feel betrayed Kagome but you're overreacting...I agree they went over board but we need to make up with them...agreed?"Kagome andSango nodded.Kagome mummbled"'m staying hrehtough...if Inuyasha has anything to say to me...I'm up here"They nodded and left the room.

Rin and Sango talked as they went downstairs.Sango mummbled"Never knew she'd agree with us"Rin sighed"Not all Neko's are totally evil you know"Sango nodded"I know that...that's the reason I beat the crap out of Ayame"Rin laughed"That was hysterical!I wish I had a recorder...I would've put it on myspace"they walked into the kitchen and ignored theboys.They had to make the first move.Rin asked"I wish I knew what happened when we left"Sango smirked"Mrs.yuui slapped some reality scene into her...simple as that"Rin hit her arm"_You'd_ get slapped if Kagome heard"Sango laughed.

Kouga began"We're sorry"The girls got themselves a grape soda and turned to the boys.Rin crossed her arms"We're listening"Sango opened her soda and got on the counter by Rin who had already drunk half of her soda already.Miroku sighed"We were so bored...we decided to place a trick on you guys...we didn't know about that...problem"Sango glared at them"Kagome was mortified that she could've possible killed us...I never seen her upset like that...but anyway know you know"Inuyaha asked" shamefully"What is she doing know?"Sango looked at Rin.Rin shrugged"Probably resting"Sesshomaru sighed"Plus...I didn't want to go along with this...they threatened to blackmail me"Inuyasha,Kouga,and Miroku yelled"WHAT?!"Rin asked"So are you going to tell me where you were?"Seshomaru stood"I'd like to speak about that privately"She nodded and followed him out the back door.She gave one last look at Sango who nodded.She gave a thankful smile,and left.Sango rolled her eyes after words.Miroku stood"'d like to talk to you alone as well,Sango"Sango nodded.She looked at Inuyasha"You should talk to her...if you love her"At that said she left out the front door with Miroku.

Inuyasha got up and jogged out the kitchen and up the stairs.

_**Upstairs**_

Inuyasha knocked on the door.Kagome's softvoice came"Come in"Inuyasha walked in,and closed the door.Kagome sighed"Oh it's you"Kagome got under her covers.Inuyasha laid by her"Kagome I...I want to talk to you"Kagome gave a one word"Shoot"Inuyasha sighed"Face-to-face"Kagome pulled the cover down and looked away.Inuyasha grabbed he chin and turned her toward him.She had a wet cheek.Inuyasha's eyes washed over with guilt.Inuyasha wiped them away"I want to say I'm sorry about hurting you,a.and making you feel as though you did something wrong...but Kagome...you're so pure,and innocent...you would never do something so vain..."Kagome shook her head.Tears falling"Don't believe every soul is pure,Inuyasha"Inuyasha asked confused"W.What do you mean?"Kagome sniffed"The day.After school when I went home...me and my mother were almost killed...by my Father...I felt so hopeless.I tried to get his attention on me,not my mother...I...I was going to tell her to run...and call the police o...or just for her own safety...til Isao came and shot my Father...my Fahter held that pocket knife over me and my mother...I grabbed it and stabbed him in the heart...I ...I killed my own Father...and that isn't pure,Inuyasha"Inuyasha pulled her closer.She felt his hot breath hit her face"You did what you did out of saddness,and hatred...you weren't in your right mind,Kagome...if that were me...I wouldn't of held back..."Kagome looked into his amber eyes"I forgive you,Inuyasha...i understand you don't know much about Neko,and that's okay...also...I love you...fo understanding me"Inuyasha leaned closer"I love you too"He captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.Inuyasha leaned over Kagome.Still kissing her.She was laid on the bed.A.k.a he was on top of her.

Kagome slid her handsup his shirt.Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled back"Kagome...not yet...you aren't ready"Kagome looked into his abmer eyes"Okay"He sat up.Kagome yawned"D.Do you want to go o sleep with me?"Inuyasha got under the covers with her,and pulled her toward him.Kagome smiled.Letting sleep take over.

_**Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Rin crossed her arm's"Whaaaat?Are y-

Sesshomaru captured her lips in a heated kiss.Rin sighed into it.She had to clench onto his shirt to stay steady.Sesshomaru nibbled on her lower lips for entrance.Rin parted her lips,and sighed heavliy as his warm moist tongue slipped intoher mouth.Sesshomaru pulled back.Rin panted.Rin mummbled"God..."Sesshomaru smirked"Exactly"He pulled out a long velvet box and opened it.Inside was a 'White Gold Aqua Solitaire Pendent'

Rin gasped"The necklace I wanted!"Sesshomaru took it out and put it around her neck"Happy 17th birthday,Rin"Rin nearly jumped on him,and smashed her lips on his.Sesshomaru took over.Rin smiled in the kiss happily.

_**Sango and Miroku**_

Sango asked"So Kouga was the one who made the plan,eh?"Miroku nodded"Exactly...I didn't know about the Neko sympthems at all so forgive me...?"Sango stopped at a tree in the park"I don't know...it may take me awh-

Miroku put his hands on her waist and pushed her into a tree.Sango turned red"M.Miroku what are you doing?"Miroku pressed his hands tight on her waist and slid it up her shirt.Sango's legs went weak.Miroku captured her lips in a slow and hot kiss.Sango moaned loudly as his warm hands fliddled with her bra strap.Sango pulled back panting"Miroku!You're putting me in heat"Miroku kissed down her neck,and back up to her lips.He captured them then pulled back"Good...do you forgive me know...or do you want t.t.to brake up with me?"He had a sad puppy look.Sango yelled"You think I'm braking up with you!?Never!?I love you,Miro...and I forgive you"Miroku smirked"I knew you would"He captured her lips in a sweet kiss.Sango smiled in the kiss.

_**Naraku and His Gang**_

Naraku yelled"How long is it going to take that half breed to get her pregnant!?"Raie,his gang partner,smirked"Soon Naraku...you have to be patient...Kikyo...Kagura...Kamiyumi"Kikyo and Kagura stepped out from the shadow.As well as a girl with long beautiful raven hair,and CadetBlue eyes stepped out.She looked a little like Kagome.They all smirked.Naraku sat back down"Time for a little interference..."Kikyo smirked"It's about time...Naraku"Kamiyumi smiled"Excellent...brother"

_Brother!?Brother?!Naraku's her brother meaninf she'd related to Kagome!?_

_Holly Crap..._

_What is about to happen_

_Soon To be answered in later chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Peace_

_From:_

_Red-Miko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_


	7. Trip Away From You

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.7"Trip Away From You"

"What!"yelled Kagome

She listened to her Father repeat what he said.Kagome felt like crying"But Dad I don't want to be away fro-

He cut her off with something.Kagome whined"Well yeah but I don't want to be away from Inuyasha!"He said something again.Kagome sat down and mummbled"This isn't fair"He said something again.Kagome sighed"Fine...I'll meet Kazuo at the airport..."He said something again.Kagome sighed"Alright"He said something again.Kagome sighed"Love you too"Kagome hung up and walked upstairs and into her room.She walked to her closet and got a bag and began to pack some clothes enough for a week.She heard a tapping on he window.Kagome called"Come in,Inuyasha!"Inuyasha jumped threw the window.He wrapped his arms around her"What you doing?"Kagome mummbled sourly"Packing"Inuyasha asked"Why!?You're leaving me!?"Kagome giggled"Only for a week...my Dad wants me to come down for a week just because my birthday is coming up"Inuyasha pouted"I don't want you to go"Kagome turned to him"I don't either,but my Father is strict about tradition...what kind of normal girl gets trained on her birthday"Inuyasha inced"Ouch"Kagome hugged him"Exactly...I'm going to miss you so much"Inuyasha wanted to cheer her up"Well I guess you have to get your gift early"Kagome squealed"Whereis it!Where is it!?"Inuyasha pulled a box out.It was a small black bow.He opened it.Inside was a 'Green/Jade Amethyst Ring With Diamond Accents/White Gold'

Kagome gasped"Oh my gosh!It's so beautiful,Inuyasha!"Inuyasha took it out"I know this was my mothers...she put it on a chain,and put it around my neck when she died"Kagome looked up into his slightly saddened eyes"Are you sure you want me to have this...it's to valuable,In-

He cut her off by putting his clawed finger on her lips and looking deep into her eyes"Kagome...I loved my mother a lot...and I love you just as much...so I want you to have it..."Kagome had a tear fall"I love you too...I'll never take it off..."Inuyasha wiped her tear away"Promise?"Kagome leaned in"Promise"He captured herlips in a heated kiss.Kagome's heat skipped a beat as he slid the ring on her finger.Kagome sighed into the kiss.Kagome let a moan out as his fanf nibbled on her tongue.She never felt something so good.She wrapped her arms around his neck.He pulle back"You should get packing"Kagome pulled back fully"Y.Yeah:Inuyasha captured her lips again in another heated kiss.Kagome pulled back"I...should...

He captured her lips again.Then he pulled back.Kagome looked into his eyes"I love you...remeber that..."Inuyasha smirked"Remeber...I'll love you much more,Kay"Kagome smiled"I'll never doubt it"Inuyasha captured her lips and pulled back"When you leaving?"Kagome got back to backing"Tonight"Inuyasha sighd"It's going to be so boring...can I take you?"Kagome smiled"Sure"Inuyasha smiled"Great"

_**After Packing**_

Kagome put her bag in the back seat and got in the passanger side.Everyone waved Kagome off.Kagome yelled out the window"Bye!See you in a week!"Sango and Rin called"You better!"Kagome laughed as Inuyasha drove off.

_**AirPort**_

Kagome sighed"Well there's Kazuo...I guess...I'll see you when I get back"Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek"Remeber...I'll miss you so much,Kagome"Kagome let tears fall"And I'll miss you much more"Inuyasha wiped her tear away"I'll miss your iss the must"Kagome blinked back tears"As will I you"He captured her lips in fast and heated kiss.Then it slowed down into a slow,hot,and sweet kiss.Kagome moaned into the kiss.Kagome whispered into the kiss"God,Inuyasha I love you so much...it'll hurt so much not to be around you and get your usual kiss"Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...you make me so lustful...I'll miss your sweet taste,and scent"They sped the kiss up and again,and then slowed it down.Kagome pulled back"I better go before I end up being late"Inuyasha nodded"Alright...just let me recourt you"He kissed down her neck and nibbled onto the small bite mark.Kagome sighed full of pleasure.Inuyasha whispered into her ear"I love you,Kay"Kagome whispered back"I love you too,Inuyasha"Kagome captured his lips,and he took over.Kagome pulled back"Bye"Kagome opened the door.Inuyasha responded"Bye"Kagome closed the door.She had her one strap bag over her shoulder.She walked over to her mother's brother,Kazuo.Kagome bowed slighlty.He smiled and bowed slighlty"I see you haven't forgotten your manners"Kagome smiled"No..."With that.Kagome followed him into the plane.Not looking back.

Inuyasha reversed out of the parking lot,then drove home to be bored.

As Kagome sat by her Uncle she looked at her ring with sad eyes.This was going to be a long week.

_**Mid-Even**_

Kagome got off the plane,and walked to the her Uncles familar truck.Then got in.He got in the passenger side and drove to his house so that she'd see her Father.Kagome's birthday was on Friday.October 31st

Kazuo asked"So you're turning 17?"Kagome smiled"Yep...this is my last year of school...but school was canceled early because of an setback that happened at night...so I got a note in the mall saying I've passed,and I'm out of school"Kazuo smiled"Well aren't you lucky"Kazuo asked"You do know until Friday you're going to be trained right?"Kagome sighed"Yes,sir"Kazuo smiled"It's a tradition for every birthday to be trained...this went on in the Jiko's and Yuui's"Jiko is her mothers maiden last name.When her Father died she became a Jiko,but when Isao married her mother she became a Yuui.

Kagome asked"So why is Mom and Dad staying up here so long?"Kazuo sighed"Unfortunately,they're decideing to move up here"Kagome gasped"What!Do I-

Kazuo laughed and cut her off"No,dear...you're 17...you're praticuly a adult.You can stay in Tokyo.It would be cruel to make you move at such a age"Kagome crossed her arms"Well he made me come up here for my birthday"Kazuo asked"Is that the Inuyasha I saw with you?"Kagome blushed slightly"Y.Yeah...I'm courted"Kazuo gave a sigh of relief"I'm glad you aren't mated just yet because then your mate would have the authority to let you stay home...he has the right to make a decision wheater you go or not"Kagome smiled"Well,we're waiting a little longer before we mate...it'd probably be sometime next year"Kazuo smiled"Very good then...at least this boy can wait...but I warn you.Once he's in heat there's no turning back"Kagome rolled her eyes"I know that"Kazuo laughed.

_**The House**_

Kazuo pulled into the parking lot.Kagome got out with her bag in hand.She walked inside.Carissa smiled"Glad to see you here Kagome"Kagome crossed her arms"Was that a complement or an insult"A dagger was thrown Kagome's way.Kagome did and backflip duck.The dagger seemed to be in her mouth.A boy with long red hair,and jade eyes ran out"What's up,Kags!"Kagome smiled"What's up Masuyo"He was her friend.Who was a boy,and had secret feelings for Kagome.Kagome hugged him.She sat the dagger down"Nice throw"He smirked"Thanks for the complement"Isao walked in"Ah...I see you arrived...this won't be so bad if you look on the bright side"Kagome mummbled"What bright side?"Kazuo clapped twice"Kagome!Time for your traing...care to join us,Masuyo?"He nodded and followed them outside.

_**OutSide**_

Kagome sat criscross,as was Kazuo and Masuyo.They had they're eyes closed,and breathing.They were basicly mediatating.Kazuo opened his eyes.To see Carissa waving that Kagome had a phone call.Kagome whispering something in a differnet language.Kazo shook his head.She nodded and told the person she was traing at the moment.

Kazuo stood"Kagome,Masuyo stand up"They opened they're eyes and stood up.Kazuo yelled"Fighting stance!"Kagome and Masuyo threw a fist punch,and then karate kick with a"Heh!Ha!"

Kazuo smirked at how good Kagome had gotten.Isao walked over.They still do tight moves.Kazuo whispered"Before my sister met you...Kagome was horrible at this.1-8 to be exact,but when she met you at 9 she got her head in the game"Isao smirked"Good...to bad she didn't use it on her Father or school"Kazuo asked"And now?"Isao smirked"She's whole new person"Kazuo smirked"Great..."

_**Back In Tokyo**_

Everyone watched TV boringly.Sango started laughing.Everyone looked at her as though she went crazy.Rin got it and smiled.Miroku asked"What's the joke?"Rin smirked"She can't believe how dumb and stupid we look without Kagome here.To tell the truth neither can I"Sango giggled"Shessh...you're all making me feel bad with those pathetic faces"Rin laughed.Kouga blew his bang out his face.Sesshomaru snorted"As if I even knew she -

Sango pointed out matter-of-factly"Who made all the drama,action,and most exciting things happen?"Sesshomaru sighed boredly"I'll have to agree on you there"Rin stood up"Alright we need to plan something for when she comes back that Friday night"Sango smirked"Let's test her skills...since she's so called training"Everyone smirked"Good idea"said Rin slyly.

Inuyasha asked scaredly"This won't seem like betrayal wo-

Rin cut him off"The reason Kagome didn't attack us physically,she was telling me this,was because she know us...she knew all of us since pre-k...so get it?"

Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,and Kouga all looked dumbstruck.Miroku sighed"Since she's neko.If she knew someone or a group for so long we become her pack.So immediately she would've knew it was a joke.The only reason she was upset was because she was mad she was an Neko"Sango and Rin looked at each other shocked.Sango crossed her arms"How'd you know that?"Miroku tapped his temple"Research"Rin rolled her eyes"Whatever...research doesn't tell you how one person in paticular feels..."Miroku sighed"Actually I did.It said that Neko do most of the time,but barely,feel as though they wished they never were never born...so talk what you know"Rin glared at him.Sango giggled threw her hand.Rin scoffed"Oh shut up,Sango"Sango stopped laughing"Ahhhhh...don't be so angry because my baby is smart"Rin growled"That's it!"Sango ran off,and Rin chased her.Inuyasha sighed,and rolled his eyes"Girls"Kouga and Miroku agreed.

_**Kyoto:Where Kagome Is**_

It was pitch black outside and it was near mid-night.Kagome and Masuyo were fighting each other.Carissa ran out side"Inuyasha wants to talk to Kagome,NOW!"Kazuo groaned"That's enough for today..."Kagome gave a groan"But if you stop the match now...I have to finish it early in the morning b-

Kazuo smirked"Exactly...goodnight..."He walked inside.Kagome took the phone,grumpingly"Hello?"Inuyasha asked"Are you finally done with training?"Kagome sighed"No...you cut in between it...now I have to get up early and finish my match with Masuyo"Inuyasha frowned aqt the boy's name"Whose this Masuyo you speak of?"Kagome sighed"A friend"She leaned againt the brick wall tiredly and looked at the full moon.Inuyasha asked in a annoyed tone"What kind of friend?"Kagome yelled"Inuyasha I don't feel like argueing about this!If you don't trust me then fine!"Inuyasha yelled back"What are you so upset about?!"Kagome sighed"Nothing...I'm just tired...I'll talk to you later"Inuyasha sighed"I want to talk to you before training okay?"Kagome nodded with a smile"Alright"Inuyasha nodded"Okay...I love you"Kagome smiled"I love you too...goodnight"Inuyasha smirked"Goodnight"Kagome hung up and sighed"Why do you get so jealous over nothing,Inuyasha...I uess I'll talk to him about it tommorow"Kagome walked inside to get ready for bed.Only getting followed by her mother"Carissa asked"Were you two argueing again?"Kagome scoffted"Again?This is our first arguement...don't count my 11th grade year...Inuyasha's head was messed up then"Carissa smiled"What about?"Kagome sighed"Something dmb...I told him I was training with Masuyo.He said whose that?I said a friend.He said what kind of friend.then I told him I didn't feel like argueing about it.Then he said what was my problem.I told him I was tired,and he said he wanted to finish this conversation tommorow..."Carissa giggled.Kagome frowned"This is not a laughing matter!"Carissa smiled"No dear...me and Isao had the same problems when we were only in the court levels.Men will be men.Is all I can tell you,Kags.They get jeaolus real easily.I knew Isao since pre-k...did I tell you that?"Kagome was shocked"No...wow...same thing with me and Inuyasha"Carissa sighed"I did have a crush on him til he started dating Eiko Manasu...she was a total slut...I hated his and her guts...never spoke to him again til I had you,and I had problems with...Guro"Kagome looked away"My future will be different...won't it?"Carissa smiled"Yes it will...I want you to marry someone you knew for a long ime,and trust"Kagome giggled"Basicly every boy I know"Carissa smiled"Well stick with the one you have...he is being patient with you,Kags,and you shoud appreciate that"Kagome smiled"I do...a lot"Carissa asked"What does he call you...?If it is Kags...that is way to normal,and friend like..."Kagome smiled"He calls me Kay...only to calm me down mostly but if he wants something out of me he'll say Kags...I don't know what he'll call me if I'm angry.Oh yeah...wretch"Carissa's nose scrunched up"How insolent"Kagome smiled at her mother's vocabulary"Exactly...he hasn't called me that since we were kids"Carissa giggled"Probably because he knows how sensitive you are"Kagome crossed her arms"Am not!"Carissa tickled Kagome"Yes you are..."Kagome laughed"Mom!"Carissa smiled"Still my little giggle box"Kagome smiled and hugged her mother"Thanks... I love you"Carissa smiled"Love you too"Kagome asked"Where are my favorite little twin brothers at?"Carissa smiled"Asleep like a bat in the dawns light"Kagome smiled"That was toltally corny"Carissa rolled her eyes.Isao walked in"Light's out"Carissa stood and walked to her husband,and kissed his cheek"Goodnight"He smiled"Goodnight"Isao walked in and pulled a rectangular box out his pocket"Happy birthday,Kags"Kagome opened it and squealed down at the 'Stainless Steel Cable ID Bracelet' that said 'Faint Stars Of Destiny and Future'Kagome let him put it on her.IIsao smirked"My grandmother gave it to my Father,and my Father gave it to Kazuo,and Kazuo gave it to me,and know...I'm giving it to you"Kagome smiled"Thank you so much Dad"Kagome hugged him tightly"I'm glad you're my Father"Isao smiled"And I'm glad you're my daughter"

_**Next Morning**_

Kagome's cell rung for the third time.She had her head under her pillow.She let her hand slid from under the covers and to the night stand and grabbed the phone and borught her hand back"Hello?"Inuyasha yelled"Why wouldn't you pick your phone up!?"Kagome shot up and looked at the clock.It read 5:25a.m.

Kagome sighed a relief"It's only 5...wait! It's too early to be calling me...I have to get up at eight!"Kagome got back under her covers.Inuyasha sighed"I want to talk to you,Kagome"Kagome sighed"About?"Inuyasha shook his head"Or conversation last night"Kagome had forgot"Oh..."Inuyasha asked"Now who is Masuyo?"Kagome took a deep breath to cakm her annoyed vessel"A friend I've known about the same amount as I've known you"Inuyasha asked"what were you doing with him?"Kagome was really getting irritated by his rising voice"Training"Inuyasha asked"Training what!?"Kagome yelled"I'd love to sit here and play 20 questions with you but I want to go to sleep"

(_Carissa listened from the other side of the door_)

Inuyasha yelled"Well...I want to know why you've been hanging with this boy and didn't tell me!"Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!I haven't done anything wrong!Wh-

Inuyasha cut her off"Except tell me about him!"Kagome yelled"You make it sound as though I'm cheating on you,Inuyasha!"He didn't answer for a minute but then he respnded"Are you?"Kagome let the tear fall and yelled angerly"I can't believe you said that!Of cousre I'm not!I just got here yesturday! I thought you trusted me,Inuyasha!"Inuyasha yelled back"I just want to b.be sure!"he stammered.

Kagome sobbed to herself"Inuyasha...I love you,and there is no other man for me.No matter what you think of me...is it because I'm Neko?Why don't you trust me?"Inuyasha sat down.Her crying weakened him"Kagome...I love you more then you know...i...it's just I don't want to be hurt again"Kagome suppressed her crying"W.What do you mean _hurt?_"Inuyasha began"I mean like Kikyo...she dumped me...she used me for my body...and dumped me because I was half demon"Kagome shook her head"I'll nver do that to you,Inuyasha...you have to trust me...let me heal you like you healed me...love conquers over all,Inuyasha.You have to believe in me...like I do you"Inuyasha swallowed the pain arising"Not only her...the death of my parents...they left me when they promised they wouldn't...how will I know if you'll leave or not?"Kagome smiled with a tear falling"Inuyasha...your parents loved you...a lot.I could tell how Inu Taisho alwyas had that smirk on his face when he saw you or Sesshomaru.How he rustled your hair...and your mother always had a bright smile for you and Sesshomaru...they never left.They live on in you.In your memory.No one can take that away from you Inuyasha...if you want something to stay you have to make it stay...I want you to always know I love you,and you'll always be my hero"Inuyasha blinked back offered tears that wanted to spill"Thank you,Kagome...I love you so much...you don't know how how your words affect me...if only I could kiss yo know"Kagome smiled"The week will soon be over...just w.wait a little longer"Inuyasha said something that made many tears worth fall"And...you'll always be my angel...wheather I'm away or I'm with you...you'll always be there to protect me...whenever I'm down you can tell threw any contact with me or none.You're my girl,my lover,my angel,my defender,and most important..._my hero_...and those word will never change.We'll always have foolish fights Kgome...but what I feel for you will never change...e...e...even if you leave me...they'll never change"Kagome let a sob escape her lips"That was so sweet Inuyasha"Inuyasha sighed into his hands"I've always felt that way toward you.From the day I met you.I'll always be your protector and at your side to give you anything you want...God...how I wish to hold you know"Kagome smiled and gave a half sob/half laugh"That's going to have to wait a little while"Inuyasha smiled"Welll...I don't want to hold you off from your rest...I love you"Kagome smiled"I love you too,bye"Inuyasha smiled"Bye"Kagome hung up,and let hot and fresh tears fell.The door opened.Carissa asked quietly as she closed the door and sat by her daughter"Kagome?"Kagome asked in a treambling"Ma'am?"

Carissa smiled"I overheard you talking to Inuyasha...and I've descided to let you go home Wesnday"Kagome jumped up"Thank you,Mom!"Kagome hugged her mother with joy.Kagomegrabbed her cell phone and sent a text to Inuyasha.Crying was heard.Kagome smiled"I'd be my pleasure!"Kagome ran out and into her win brother's room.They were both at the edge of they're crib crying.Kagome picked up them both.Akihiko,and Katsuro giggled up at her with all love in they're eyes.Kagome smiled"I love you too"Kagome sat down in a chair and played with them so that her mother could rest a little longer.Which was til she had to do a heck of a lot of training.Isao argued with Carissa til she pinched him.This gave Kagome a good laugh.


	8. Envy you,you,andyou?

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.8"Envy You,You,and...you?"

_**Wesnday**_

Kagome said her goodbyes and left.Isao was a little annoyed but forced a smile because of his viloet mate told him too.Kagome loved her mother for her innocent soul.

_**Home Sweet Home...right?**_

Kagome waited for Inuyasha inside the central building.She had her eyes closed listening to people talk.A voice she loved so much came"Heeeey,Kay"Kagoem opened her eyes and squealed.She ran into Inuyasha's arms.He hugged her tightly to him.Inuyasha captured her lips in a heated and sweet kiss.That they both had been yearning for.People stopped to say 'awww' but it didn't stop them.They finally pulled back.Kagome smiled"I'm glad my mother let me go so early"Inuyasha took her hand"Come on...everyone's waiting to see you"Kagome smiled"Okay"

_**Kagome's House**_

Kagome walked ahead the stalling Inuyasha.She opened the door,and it was pretty dark since sunset was cavingin so fast.Kafgome asked"Where is-

Kagome felt a presence behind her.Kagome turned around and ducked at the pillow.She grabbed the person responsible.Spun them around a few times and threw them to the ground and looked at ther person.Then gasped"S.Sango?Holy Crap...I'm so sorry"Sango's eyes were spinning"Look at the pretty colors"Kagome helped her up.Inuyasha jogged over and gave a sigh.Kagome turned the lights on and a million important objects were thron from everywhere.Kagome put Sango in a chair,and caught the vase.Di a backflip duck and grabbed the landing glass cup,and then rolled against the floor and caught the last object.A diamond picture frame.Kagome gave a sigh of relief.There were wows.Kagome dod a karate get up with hands.She looked at the people who threw them"Are you crazy!If they were broken...I'd have to pay for it...better you would!"Kagome put everything in it's rightful place.Miroku aided his girlfriend.Rin was shocked"We wanted to test your skills"Kagome smikred"Well you failed to see other wise...that...was nothing"Rin got in a karate stance"Oh yeah"Kagome was shocked.As well as everyone else.Expectly Sesshomaru.Inuyasha smirked"My girls going to win!"Sesshomaru smirked"Dream on,Little Brother"Kagome smirked"Bring it on"Rin did a karate kick.Kagome graed her leg"To slow!,"And dropped her to the ground.Rin did got up with out using hands like Kagome did.Kagome got in a very TIGHT stance and yelled"Yeh!Bring it on!"Rin charged.Kagome dodged her fist barely,and duck and swung her leg and tried to trip Rin but she jumped.Rin smirked"To slow!"Kagome felt insulted"Oh yeah"Kagome ran toward Rin and did a back flip in behind her.Rin turned around but Kagome did a cartwheel back in front of her and poked her in her back"Rin winced"Hey!You hit my pressure point"Kagome smirked"No time for chit-chat!"As Rin swung.Kagome did a split and then grabbed her arm and pulled her down.She jumped back up and hit another pressure point"Pressure 2!"Rin sighed"Darn it you're fast!"Kagome asked"Give up!?"A threatening voice came"Why don't you battle your big sis?"Kagome grew pale at the venomous voice.She froze.Everyone was outside.Kagome turened to the one responsible and let a silent squeak out.It was Kamiyumi.Kagome stammered"Kam...Kamiyumi..."Miroku looked at her with soft eyes.Sango was confused.Kamiyumi smiled at Miroku"Hey Miro"Miroku looked away with sad eyes.No one ever saw him sad before.Kagome yelled"Don't you talk to him"In a blink Kamiyumi had Kagome by her neck"Who do you think you're raising your voice at...Little Sis"Kagome cried out in pain"Myself!Myself!Please let go!"Kamiyumi let go and Kagome fell to the ground.Inuyasha growled"You bit-

Kagome yelled"Stay out of this!"Kagome held her thorat and stood back up.Kamiyumi smirked"You're still a punk I see...so weak and defenseless...still?Where's Father?"Kagome went cold.She stammered"H...H...He's d...dead"Kamiyumi looked at her hidden face sadly.She grabbed Kagome's wrist and twisted it slightly"You killed Father!Didn't you!?"Kagome squeaked"N.No"Kamiyumi pun Kagome and Kagome's back was to her.Her arm behind her back painfully"You dare to lie to me"She kicked Kagome onto the ground.Samgo spat"You can't let her boss you around!"Miroku hissed"Kagome!Y.You're still afraid of her?"Kagome looked at the ground ashamed"Yes...I killed Guro!"Kamiyumi grabbed Kagome's hair and yanked it upward.Kagome squeaked"No!Please let go!"Flashes of her Father trying to brake her down.Then Inuyasha's words came to her.Kagome's eyes went gold and she gabbed her sister's hand.Her skin hissed.Kamiyumi screamed"Let go of me you feline!"Kagome let go.Smoke arose from Kamiyumi's hand.Kamiyumi spat"You dare try to transform on me?"Kamiyumi's eyes went gold as well"As can I but at least I can control it,Kags"Kagome threw a punch.Kamiyumi doked"To slow"Kagome was kicked to the ground.Kagome growled"I...I'm sick of being beaten over and over again..."

Kamiyumi grabbed her hair"Then let me remind you how!"Kamiyumi slapped Kagome"I'm can't believe had a worthless Neko...I shold've of killed you the day you were born"Kagome let a tear fall at the familar you words"Kamiyumi kicked Kagome in her side"Say it!"Kagome coughed"I'm sorry Father...I didn't mean to be a burden"Inuyasha growled.Miroku whispered"Watch...you'll learn more about her past...plus this is her battle Inuyasha"Inuyasha calmed down"Alright"

Kamiyumi smirked and jacked Kagome by her shirt and punched her"Why can't you be useful!?"Kagome cried silently.Kamiyumiyelled"Say it!Now or I swear I'll beat the-

Kagome yelled out regretingfully"I don't know!"Kamiyumi laughed"Do you see how she was treated since she was born...let me show you how her mother was treated"Kagome yelled"Please don't Kamiyumi!"Kamiyumi grabbed her by the shirt"Shut up!"Kagome's eyes cloudied over with darkness.Kamiyumi smirked"That's the color I love to ee in your eyes"Kagome didn't want th past to come back and it was happening.Kamiyumi shook her"Say what your mother says,and do what she always did when Father beat some scene into her"Kagome spat into her sister's face"Wh can't you just stop...I...I...don't know why I married y-

Naraku walked out of no where"Let me do this,Kami"Kamiyumi dropped Kagome and wiped the spit away"A pleasure"Kagome wiped her tears away.Naraku grabbed Kagome by the shirt"Know finish your sentence"Sango and Rin cried silently.Not likeing this.Miroku,Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha looked away at some things.Kagome went on"I don'tk.know why I married you"Naraku smirked"Well let me tell you why..."He dropped Kagome and grabbed her hair and whispered into her ear"To get back at Isao...am I right"Kagome swallowed"I...d.don't know what you're talking about"Naraku smriked"Sure you do...why all the sudden you'd want me back...there was only one explanation"Kagome hissed"Fine you basturd...I married you because of that...just leave Kagome out of this"Kagome was acting exactly like her mother.It was horrifying.Naraku pulled Kagome's head up.Kagome glared into the second image of Guro.Miroku took a step toward Inuyasha,as did Sesshomaru.He knew what was about to happen.Naraku smirked"Well...let's give our daughter,_Kagome_,a show"He captured Kagome's lips.Kagome tried to pull back but he forced the kiss.Sesshomaru,and Miroku held him back.Inuyasha's eyes were red.Naraku pulled back,and Kagome gagged.Kagome spat"You foul basturd...know...let me show you how I killed Father after Isao shot him..."Kagome pulled a dagger out and stabbed the ground repeatedly.Kamiyumi fell to the ground"You murder"Kagome left the kife in the ground"How do you like that"Naraku smirked and yanked her head back"Should we let your soon-to-be mate transform...or not?"Kagome gasped"Don't y-

Naraku kissed up Kagome's neck.Kagome yelled"Naraku!Stop it!You sick basturd!"Inuyasha's eyes were red as blood.With the scars on each cheek.Claws sharpening.Naraku pulled the shoulder of Kagome's shirt down.Kagome sobbed"STOP!"Inuyasa broke free and ran for Naraku.He swung at him.He pushed Kagome away.Kagome crawled over to the other.Sango sobbed"Oh Kagome!"Kagome sobbed in Rin's arms"I don't want to be raped again...no..."The four were shocked at this.Inuyasha swung at Naraku,but he dodged laughing"You're nothing but a pathetic half breed...you shall suffer!"He pulled a sharp sword out.Inuyasha growled violently.the sword went threw his chest.Inuyasha fell to the ground.His eyes still red.Naraku pulled it back"Kami!Let us go!You were spared!"(_He IS waiting til Kagome is pregnant to kill Inuyasha...so...get it?_)

They vanished.Kagome screamed"NO!INUYASHA!"Kagome broke out Rin's arms are ran to Inuyasha.Inuyasha felt so weak...and tired.Kagome sobbed as she held his head"You can't die!Stya awake!"Inuyasha swallowed"I'm not leaving...s...stop your crying..."Kagome's eyes were becoming a dangerous gold"Inuyasha...you're hurt"Inuyasha smirked"Like I've never been hurt before..."His eyes were closing"I just need some rest..."Kagome sniffed"GUYS!Help me get Inuyasha in the house or he'll bleed to death!"Sesshomaru,and Miroku took Inuyasha inside.The others following.Kagome whispered into the wind"Please...keep him away from me destiny,and future...please Kami"

_**Night-Midnight**_

Inuyasha opened his eyes.to see Sesshomaru asleep in a chair with Rin asleep on his lap.Sango not with Miroku.Who slept as well.Sango must've had an arguement with him.Where's Kagome!

He sat up to see Kagome asleep beside him.He smiled at her how she was wrapped around him.She slept on top of him.On his chest.Arm's tightly around him.Won't loosen anytime soon.Inuyasha knew he was healed by now.He whispered into her ear"Kagome...'m okay"Kagome gave a grunt and cuddled closer to him"I need rest"Kagome responded.Inuyashe picked Kagome up and walked out the living room and up to her room,and laif d in her bed with her.Inuyasha asked"Are you okay?"Kagome opened her golden eyes"I should be asking you that"Inuyasha smirked"I'm fine...I'm half demon,and I heal fast...but I do have a minor cut on my side"Kagome growled lightly"You must not know Neko don't leave they're lovers side til they're fully recovered"Inuyasha smiled"I know"Kagome closed her eyes and kissed his bare chest.Inuyasha pullled her closer.Soon both falling asleep.

_**Few Days Later**_

Kagome looked at Miroku as he glanced at Sango.Sango has ignored him since that last experince.She wanted to know why so bad but if Inuyasha caught her maddling he'd have something to say about it.It was know Mid-November.Days had gone by fast and they still hadn't made up.Inuyasha had his hand around Kagome's waist.Rin caught her anixous eye as Sango left the room,and to the kitchen.Rin shook her head and mouth"You do it"Kagome rolled her eyes and mouth back"I can't..."Rin glared at Inuyasha and sighed then nodded.She got up and walked into the kitchen.Sesshomaru looked as Rin left.He turned back to the TV.

Rin sat by Sango at the table"What is up with you,and Miroku?"Sango frowned"I had asked him simply why he had that look in his eye when he saw Kamiyumi...he siad it was his old girlfriend...I asked was he okay...he told me to leave him alone...and not in a kind way either...so I'm leaving him alone"Rin sighed"Kagome knows all the information about Miroku.Inuyasha doesn't want her to maddle.Miroku walked into the kitchen.Snago grabbed Rin's hand and walked out.Miroku sighed,and went to the refridgarator.Kagome walked into the kitchenand whispered"Where'd Rin and Sango go?"He shrugged sadly.Kagome's face saddened"I'm sorry you had to see her again,Miroku"Miroku glared at the soda can he had"I wanted you to so badly to hurt her...like she hurt me...but you're to-

Kagome finished"Scared?Afraid?It isn't easy to get over the past Miroku...put yourself in my s-

Miroku hissed something he didn't mean"If I _were_ you I would've killed myself by know and not live as a coward...I thought Neko weren't cowards until know"Kagome took a step back.Miroku gasped"I did-

Kagome blinked back tears"Why does everyone think everything wrong with me has to do with me being Neko...it was clear...if you want to get back at Kamiyumi...do it on your own will and time"Miroku started"Kagome...I-

Kagome spat"I don't want to speak to you again...since I'm a coward...I might be to scared to talk to a pervert like you"Kagome stomped out and ran upstairs.Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha walked in and looked at Miroku's angry face.Inuyasha asked angryly"What did you say to her?"Miroku grunted"More then I needed too"

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome lsitened to Sango,and Rin talk.Sango whispered"What does Kagome know about him that I don't?"Rin shrugged"Miroku is like Kagome's cousin...she knows almost family to him"Sango spat angerly"How can that be if she was so banned in school for being _Neko_...sje get's all the attention...what if I had a bad past...she seems to be having a perfect life having all the attention...this is probably wy Inuyasha didn't want her to meddle"Rin sighed"You're probably right...i...if Kikyo hadn't done that to Inuyasha...do you think he would be with her know?"ango spat"No!Hell no!Why would anyone-

Kagome walked in with tears falling down her cheek"Oh so that's how you feel...if you felt all so angry at me...I wouldn't of asked...t...that's all you had to say,Sango...but then you went and said that...I NEVER wanted anyones pity!"Sango gasped at her solem face"Kagome!I didn't mean to...I was just-

Kagome yelled"You know what...I can't trust no one these days"Kagome grabbed her cell phone and walked out.Rin and Sango called"Kagome!Wait!"Kagome jogged down the stairs.Rin called"Kagome,wait!"Kagome turned"I don't want to speak to either of you!"Kagome pushed past Inuyasha.Inuyasha called"Kagome!Where are you going!?"Kagome turned back while walking"OUT!"Rin crossed her arms"Nice going,Sango!"Sango sighed"I did-

Rin yelled"Yes you did!I can't believe you said that about her like that!She never once backstabbed us!"Sango yelled"You agreed with me so it's just as much your fault then it is mine!"Rin yelled"I only agreed she seemed to be getting the most attention but not because of what she is!You always critize people!"Sango yelled"You know what!I'm sick of pitying her and you!"Rin yelled with a tear falling"She never asked for help!Don't you get it...she's trying to face her own problems!"Sango yelled"For once...I don't care about her or you!"Rin yelled"Is that how it's going to be!"Sango whispered her voice treambling"Stright up"Rin glared at her"Fine...we aren't friends...

Rin began to walk off"Me,you,and Kagome...are rivals"Sango whispered hurt"Fine with me"Kagome saw the whole thing in shock.She shook her head,and stomped off down the sidewalk.Sesshomaru yelled"Alright!What is going on!I want you all to come back here know!Or I will hunt you in your sleep trust me!"The girls stopped and stomped back.Away from each other.They all sat in the living room.Inuyasha asked"Kagome...what's wrong?"Kagome glared at Sango"Ask that she witch over there"Sango took a step"Don't start with me,I'm not gonna say it!"Kagome got up and yelled"Go ahead and call me what you want!I don't care!"Sango blurted"You half feline,worhtless neko,not wanted first child,pathetic brat!"Kagome looked at her in shock.Inuyasha yelled"SANGO!"Kagome eyes flickered gold.Kagome sat down and held her head.Rin glared at Sango"I c.can't b.believe y.you called her that"Sango looked at Kagome in shock.Shock of what she just said.She fell onto the couch atonsihed.Rin walked over to Kagome"Kagome...I'm sorry"Kagome sobbed"I don't care...leave me alone!I never wanted attention!I never wanted to get in between anything!Because of me...my mother was scarred evedryday!Why does anybody care!?"Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes flicker again"Kagome...you need to calm down"Kagome yelled at him"I don't need you telling me what to do!"Inuyasha hugged Kagome and whispered"Kagome you need to calm down"Kagome relaxed in his hold.Kagome whispered"I'm sorry"Inuyasha asked"For what?"Kagome pulled back and ran upstairs.Sesshomaru stepped in front of his concerned brother"If you bother her know...you might be attacked...l...leave her alone for the rest of the day"Inuyasha yelled"Why?"Miroku whispered"She's transforming into her neko form...and even if you courted her...she won't know you,and she'll attack this is a day of betrayal stage,and...she won't be in her room..."Inuyasha yelled"Then where!?"Rin whispered"In the dungun of her past...she isn't gonna want to see anyone for a while..."Sango cried"I'm sorry I caused this...I...I don't know what came over me"Rin hugged Sango"I'm sorry as well"Sango sobed into Rin's shirt"I can't believe I called her what my father called her...it was a mistake...

Everyone knew she didn't mean but Kagome did.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome got her hand cuffs and chained herself to the bars of her bed.Her claws grew.Strenght was building rapidly.She broke the cuffs easily.agome squeaked"No!Don't do this...w..we can get over this"Her neko side argued threw her mouth"No...most kill the traitor's...now!  
Kagome opened the door.Black ghouls floating around her.Kagome took over as she stood in front of everybody"Kagome whispered"Run...now...or...you'll be killed...I can't control...my body"Sango yelled"Kagome!You have to control it!"Kagome growled"To late!Kagome isn' here right know!"Miroku whispered"_Islic_"Kagome fell to her knees.Kagome looked up at Miroku,and took a deep breath.The darkness to over th power he tried to put in her for Kagome's sack.Rin asked"M.M.Maybe we should hold her back"Miroku hissed"Get out...Islic!"Kagome cried outin pain.Blood dripping fron her mouth.Sango yelled"Miroku!You'll be killed!"Miroku smirked"Kagome?Kill me?Ha...that was funny"Kagome coughed"Miroku...you...basturd...you'd hurt such a harmless,pathetic neko?"Miroku grimaced"You aren't the Kagome I know"Inuyasha asked"W.What is wrong with her?"Miroku yelled"Islic!She' posssessed by...herself...thenko side took over...they're very...very powerfl if I stop the transformation...she just might survive"Inuyasha yelled"You mean if that thing takes over she'll die"Miroku nodded"Yes"Kagome laughed"Miroku...how very vruel of you,yet vey touching...Kagome will die a slow and painful death..."All the sudden Kouga was sneaking up behind her.Kagome grabbed him by the throat,adn turned to him"Aren't you dumb?"All the sudden Kagome dropped to her knees.Kagome was doing hand signs.(From Naruto...I don't own it)

Kagome's voice took over"Chiori,Ino,Uka,Jiuro,Hughes,seh!"Kagome drew a cirlce into the blood she spat up.Miroku stepped into the circle"Are you crazy!You can become very weak by this"Kagome yelled"Get out the circle Miroku!If I die at least it'd be for all of you!"Miroku shook his head"This isn't how you're suppose to end"Inuyasha whispered something for only her ears"_You're my hero...you can't die...not while I'm here...just close your eyes and sleep...my angel...when you awake...I'll be right beside_"Kagome felt so sleepy all the sudden and passed out in Miroku's arms.Inuyasha picked her up"She's breathing thank god"Sesshomaru smirked at his brothers quick thinking.

_**Later That Night**_

Kagome opened her eyes weakly.She felt licks on her face"I.Inuyasha what are you doing?"Inuyasha whispered"Healing you"Kagome turned and captured his lips.Inuyasha sighed into the sweet kiss.Kagome finally knew everything that happened was all an misunderstanding.Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.Inuyasha puled back"I love you...now rest"Kagome nodded"I love you too"She fell into a peaceful sleep,and Inuyasha slept beside her.


	9. An Accidental Kiss or More

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.9"An Accidental Kiss or More"

_**A Week Later**_

Kagome,Sango,and Rin were in Kagome's room playing Halo on her XBOX the boys disappeared somewhere.Kagome asked"You have no idea where they went?"Rin grolwed"No,but when I see Sesshomaru he'll wish he told me where"A door slammed downstairs.Kagome paused the game and stood up and walked out the room.The other two followed.The boys were argueing in a hush voice.KAgome caught what they were saying.Miroku hissed"I told you this was a bad plan"Sesshomaru grimaced"That wasn't what I had in plan"Inuyasha hissed"Well...I didn't have it in plan either.They walked up to us...w.we didn't know why the heck they did that-

Kagome crossed her arms"Mind telling us what your plan was,Inuyasha?"Inuyasha's back tensed.As did the others.Sango crossed her arms next"Yeah...what happened?"Rin glared at Sesshomaru"Yeah...what happened?"Sesshomaru stammered"T.This a.all was a total accident"Miroku gulped"The plan was to go to the arcade"Inuyasha stammered"Y.Yeeah"Kagome walked up to them and sniffed.Kagome grabed Inuyasha's collar"You were with Kikyo?!"Rin asked"What?!"Kagome grolwed"Sesshomaru smells like Kagura and Miroku smells like Kami"Sango yelled"What!?"Rin asked"What really happened"Kagome sniffed"You smell like alcohol,Inuyasha...were you drinking?"Inuyasha didn't answer.Miroku and Sesshomaru secretly checked they're breath.Kagome's eyes softened"You kissed her...didn't you?"Inuyasha shook hre head"She kissed me!"Kagome asked"And you _didn't_ kiss back!Are you telling me the truth"Inuyasha looked at the ground.Kagome let go of his shirt"You kissed her back?"Inuyasha mummbled"It was an accident"Kagome growled"Well...when I punch Kikyo's face it...it's going to be an accident!"Kagome stumped upstairs"Come on,Inuyasha!"Inuyasha followed like a lost dog.Sango asked"What is going on Miroku?"Miroku sighed"Please don't be angry,Sango,this was all an accident...I did kiss her back but I was intoxicated...they put something in our drink...it was grape juice...and they put something in it to back us hazey...when we were we had drunk 1 or 2 cups of beer"Sango smiled"Come on..."Miroku followed Sango into a guest room.Leaving Rin and Sesshomaru in the other guest room.Rin asked"You kissed her!I bet before you actually did freak her!"Sesshomaru yelled"T...That...I did not want to remeber...you heard what Miroku said,right...I"m sorry"Rin smiled"Alright...but...I'm going to give Kagura what she wants"Sesshomaru gulped at her pissed off face.The one he rarely sees.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome made Inuyasha brush his teeth and take a shower.He used his own tooth brush thouh.He sat by her with an white t-shirt on,and black faded jean shorts.Kagome asked"She intoxicated you uys...t...that desperate slut"Inuyasha pulled Kagome beside him.Laying down.I'm sorry,Kay...we really did not want to run into them"Kagome put her hand on his cheek"It's alright,Inuyasha...as long as you're not falling at her knees...I-

Inuyasha put his clawed finger on her lips"Just shut up,and kiss me will ya?"Kagome smirked and let him capture her lips in a fresh and sweet kiss.He got on top of her,and countiued to kiss her.Kagome sghed into the kiss in pleasure.Inuyasha kissed down her neck.Kagome sighed"Inuyasha...

He gave grunt and then a growling vibratated in his chest.Kagome clenched his shirt closer.Inuyasha gave a growl that meant pleasure.Kagome squeaked in pleasure as he nibbled on her sensitive courting.Kagome gave a sigh if relief.Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips again.Kagome slid her hand up his shirt.Inuyasha pulled back"You're putting me in heat,Kagome"Kagome panted"We should stop"Inuyasha laid beside her an pulled her toward him"I'd never give you up for that slut"Kagome smiled as sleep took over.

_**Midnight**_

Kagome slid out Inuyasha's arms.Sango,and Rin waited at the door.Kagome put some boots on,a black long sleeve,and black jean pants.It was getting cold outside.They walked downstairs,and out the door.

_**At The Alley**_

Indeed they found Kikyo kissing some random guy in an alley.He was all up her shirt.She gving out loud moans.Kagome yelled"Kikyo!Get over here you slut!"Kikyo pulled back"I'll be with you soon"He smirked and walked off.He looked familar but they didn't have time to ponder.Out of hearing sight.Kikyo walked up to them"What!?"Kagome glared at Kikyo and punched her in her stomach.Kikyo fell to her knees coughing blood up.Rin kickedf her in her side.Kagome yelled"You dare to put your filthy lips on Inuyasha!"Rin spat"Or put some drug in they're drinks"Kikyo smirked and stood up"I was kising him up against the wall just likeI was doing that man"Kagome punched Kikyo.Kikyo fell back.Kagome yelled"Why can't you just leave me be!"Kikyo yelled"I want Inuyasha back!"Sango grabbed her by her collar and punched her so hard she backed up then fell.Kagome yelled"Well you can't have him!He's mine!You used him for his body how cruel!"Kikyo smirked"That _is why _I want him...he's a sex god"Kagome punched Kikyo again,but jacked her up against the wall.Rin punched her in her stomach.Kikyo had a cut on her face by Kagome's claws.Kikyo hissed"You're just like your Father!"Kagome hissed"My Father didn't beat me to protect someone...he beat me because he felt like it...I'm beating you for even touch Inuyasha...you broke his heart"Kikyo slapped Kagome.Kagome let her go.Sango and Rin stabled her.Kagome's cheek was red.Kikyo spat blood out"If he doesn't want me he wouldn't of said Kikyo so softly"Kagome punched Kikyo and slapped her violently.Rin yelled"Kagome!You're over doing it!"Kagome spat"His heart hasn't yet let go of you...but when we mate...his heart is mine!"Kikyo slapped Kagome,but a cut was on her face.A pocket knife was in her hand.Kagome held her burning cheek.Rin did a karate kick,and kicked it out her hand.Police sirens were heard.Kagome stood up and punched Kikyo five to many times til she finally fainted.The girl's ran down the dark alley and back to theyre home which was pretty far off.Since Kikyo happened to be in Aro,Japan...downtown city.(_There isn't really a Aro,Japan made it up_)

_**Dawn**_

The girls ran into the house.Sango hissed"Kagome you just had to beat her to a plump,huh?"Kagome nodded"Straight up...she was pissing me off"Rin asked"That cut is pretty deep"Kagome shook her head"It's already healing...just needto put so-

A voice she didn't want to hear came"Kagome!What happened"Kagome held her cheek"W.What are you talking about"they all walked into the kitchen.Sango,and Rin had bloody knuckles.Sesshomaru asked"Did you guys get jumped"Kagome looked a Rin,who looked a Sango.Sango smirked"More of a Vice Versa"Miroku yelled"You jumped someone!?"Inuyasha was finish putting alcohol on Kagome's cheek,and put the bandaid on it.The three got an ice pack and put it on they're knuckles.Inuyasha asked"What happened?!WE want to know now!"Sango shrugged"We jumped Kikyo"Rin laughed"More like put her to sleep!"Kagome glared at Rin.Inuyasha yelled"YOU KILLED HER?!"Kagome yelled"No!She fainted..."Sango asked"How can you be so sure?"Kagome rose her fist"Wnat me to sample it?"Sango took a step back"Nevermind"Sesshmaru asked"Why were you beating on one girl...I'd understand if one of ou...well let's not count Kagome s-

Sango yelled"She did most the work"Rin smirked"We heard police siren so Kagome made her faint"Kagome smirked"Rin thre the first hit"Sesshomaru glared at Rin.Rin laughed"Yeah...Kikyo had slapped Kagome with her pocket knife.So that's how she got the cut"Sango jumped in"Yeah,and then Rin karate kicked it"Miroku was so shocked about all this.A loud bang was heard.Someone was yelling"Yuui!Open this door know!"Kagome smirked and slid off Inuyasha's lap and went to the back door and opened it.Kagura,and Kamiyumi stomped in.Kagura yelled"You put Kikyo in the hospital!"Kagome,Rin,and Sango busted out laughing.Kamiyumi spat"It isn't funny!"Kagome glared atKamiyumi in silence"If you hadn't done that to them like that...she wouldn't be in the hospital...and first we'll take Kagura out and then you"Kamiyumi got in Kagome's face"Bring it"Kagome pushed Kamiyumi.Rin and Sango held Kagome back.Kagura held Kamiyumi back.Miroku stood up"You two get out"Kami broke free of Kagura"I'll be waiting...remeber Ka-go-me I ain't no wimp"Kagome got loose and got i her face"Remeber...I ain't no child anymore"Kamiyumi stared into her falshing eyes"I'll be waiting"Kagome hissed"You won't have to wait long..."Kamiyumi walked out.Kagura followed.Slamming the door.Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder"You alright?"Kagome nodded"I fine...just great"Kagome sat on the counter.Sesshomaru shook his head"What if the pol-

Kagome shook her head"The police won't come no where nea a neko...they're to tricky to take to jail"Rin laughed"True"Sango gasped"I finally remeber the face of that boy she was kssing n the alley"Kagome knew as well"It was Bankotsu"A knock came on the back door.Kagome opened it and Bankotsu walked in.He yelled"What is your problem!Attacking someone for no reason!"Kagome pushed him back out the door"I don't know who you think you are but you aren't going to coming in yelling like a maniac!"Bankotsu yelled"I'll yell as much as I want!"Kagome yelled back"You're noting but a traitor...I don't know why I waste my breath!"Bankotsu yelled"Why?!"Kagome yelled"Kikyo had no right to drug someone for her own needs...she'll do nothing but brake your heart!"Bankotsu yelled"Why should I listen to you!"Kagome yelled"Because I'M telling the truth"Bankotsu was quiet looking into her angry CadetBlue eyes"I don't know what I saw in you...a neko...I must've be _drugged_ to fall for someone like you"Kagome whispered trying to hid her hurtness"Well then you know your mistake"Bankotsu walked off.Kagome walked back inside and up to her room.Slamming the door.Sango sighed as she closed the back door"Shees...I offically agree with Rin.Neko are more hated than Half demons..."Rin nodded"Way back then...Neko were like gypisies to all men and women.Child and Teen.They always did tricks that were harmful but most were harmless"Inuyasha sighed"I'll go-

Sango asked"Does...anyone agree with me when I say...I think Kagome actually fell for Bankotsu"Inuyasha looked at Sango with eyes that's burn your soul.Miroku sighed"I'll have to agree with that...this is another reason why she _didn't_ want Inuyasha...she was in love with Bankotsu..."Sesshomaru added"Until you two are mates...Inuyasha will always have feelings for Kikyo,and Kagome will always have feelings for Bankotsu"Inuyasha walked out without another word,and up to Kagome's room.

_**Kagome's Room**_

Kagome was playing Halo.Inuyasha sat by her"You alright"Kagome pistol wiped a demon"Yeah...just great"Inuyasha sighed"We need to talk"Kagome paused the game and turned to him"What...is something wrong?"Inuyasha blurted"Do you have feelings for Bankotsu?"Kagome looked away"Do you have feelings for Kikyo?"Inuyasha sighed"Yes...but I have a bigger part of love for you"Kagome swallowed back an sob"I did...have feelings for Bankotsu...but I love you...not him"Inuyasha hugged Kagome"Once we are mated...we can feel love freely for only each other"Kagome smiled"Good plan"Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss.Kagome smiled up at him"I'm going to start calling you Shiba"Inuyasha knew that was the most amazing dogs in japan.Inuyasha smirked"Alright Kay"Kagome let Inuyasha capture her lips.(_They went no further tan making out_)

_**That Night**_

Kagome,Sango,and Rin walked down the dark street.NO cars passing by.Rin asked"Where can you find.Kagura?"A booming noise came.Kagome pointed"The club of course...that was were she and Sesshomaru...you know"Rin was caught in flames"Let's go"

_**Club NightWay**_

Kagura danced against two boys.With a hug smile on her face.Kagome grabbed Kagura's arm and yanked her out side na dthrew her to the ground.Ri punched her fist into her hand"Times up"Kagura backed up against a wall"L.Look...I mean no harm anymore"Rin asked"What happened to all big and mighty you"Kagura pointed out"I have a reputation to protect"Rin jacked her up"When we're threw with you...you won't remeber what reputation me-

Kagura did a head bud with Rin.Rin was walking unstabledly.Kagura made a run for it.Kagome was super fast and grabbed her by the neck and slapped her"You dare even try to fight back?"Kagome threw her to the ground.Rin stomped over and grabbed her by the chin,and then punched her back down"thanks fro the point of pissing me off more!"Kagura already had a bloody nose,and some scars by Kagome's claws...anbd she was uncoinceiss.Kagome supressed a laugh"Dang...that was fast"The three walked off leaving Kagura to bleed in the cold air of November"A block down from the club.Kamiyumi sat against a tree waiting"We end this fight know..."Sango growled unhumanly"You're sooooo about to-

Rin and Sango were knocked out.Kamiyumi used her speed to get behind them.Kagome growled"Are you ready?"Kamiyumi got in her stance"As ready as I'll ever be"Kagome smirked as she swung.Kagome grabbed her arm,and spinned her ,many times then threw her to the ground.Kamiyumi was dizzy but didn't show it.Kamiyumi got up and charged.Kagome yelled"To slow"Kagome moved aside and tripped Kamiyumi"What's wrong Big Sis...still weakened by the descrition of how Guro died"Kamiyumi growled"That's it!"She slashed at Kagome's arm.Kagome didn't dodge fast enough.Kagome winced at her tingling arm.Kamiyumi's eyes were gold"Kagome...maybe Inuyasha should be with me...the older version of...you"Kagome's eye went gold"Dream...on!"They faught for they hated each other,but it was an on and off battle.Kamiyumi had more wounds than Kagome which surpirsed her.Kagome smirked but winced at her chest that had a gash.Kamiyumi pulled a knife out.Kagome growled"You're already a sore loser...a shame"Kamiyumi hissed"Islam's saber!"The knife became a sword.Kagome gasped.Sangoand Rin were gaining conceissness.To watch the battle.They're heads hurt badly.Rin called"Kagome!"Kagome yelled"Stay over there!"Kamiyumi charged.Kagome did her split duck,then got up without hands.Kamiyumi swung the sword again.Kagome did a sword hand block.Kamiyumi looked all so surprised.Kagome did a backstance side kick.Kamiyumi fell back dropping her sword.Kagome jumped on top of her and wrestled with her.Kamiyumi kicked her off"Get off me!"Kamiyumi grabbed her sword and swung.Kagome did the matricks.Rin squealed"That was amazing!Did you see that!"Sango nodded shocked.Kagome ran and did a flying eagle kick.Kamiyumi dropped her sword once again.Kagome ran for it.Kamiyumi ran and skid to trip Kagome.Kagome did and front flip and got the sword.She swung it nija style.Kamiyumi stood up and charged.Kagome block her attacks by swinging the sword nija style.Kamiyumi either got cut or pushed back.She didn't stand a chance.Kagome gave Kamiyumi and hard whack on the head with he handle if the sword.Kamiyumi fell to her knees,and then to the ground.Defeated.Kagome was panting.Sango and Rin cheered.Kagome dropped the sword and fainted.Sango and Rin caught her before she fell.Sango put Kagome on her back.Rin gasped"You're stronger than you look,Sango"Sango smirked"Thanks...but when we get back...I'm taking two tyelonol"Rin nodded agreeingly.Kamiyumi laid there unconciess.

_**Kagome's Home**_

Sango laid Kagome on the couch nd got some supplies.Miroku whispered"Holy crap...what happened to erh...if Inuyasha see's her like this you're both died"A violent voice came"To late"They tensed.Sesshomaru walked in after his brother"What happened?!"Sango sighed"After she beat the crapout of Kamiyumi...she fainted...she's already healing...she just needs some rest.She did these moves that I can't and probably won't ever do..."Sango bandaged Kagome tightly so it'd last longer.Sesshomaru asked"There is no way she got those deep gashes from claws"Sesshomaru said flexing hisown.Sango hesitated"She had a sword...Kamiyumi...when she dropped it Kagome took it!It was awesome!"Miroku gave Sango the broom stick.Sango asked"What are y-

Miroku sighed"Just throw it to me"Sango threw it.Miroku caught it and did nija moves with it them swung it over his head then behind his back in a (Jackie Chan) defense way.Evertone gasped.Kagome was awake and smiled at Miroku"I see you still got it in you,Miroku"Miroku smirked"Guess I do,huh?"Sango asked"Am I missing something...?"Kagome sat up"Me and Miroku are cousins...on my mothers side but you can't tell no one outside of me and his family got it"They nodded.Sango asked"Why?"Miroku sat down"Because...darkness will fall over this world bringinning the Fedual Era back"Kagome sat up"Miroku taught me some defenses when I was younger...I never ever will be able to beat him..."Sango pointed out"You beat Kamiyumi!"Kagome smirked"True"Miroku rolled his eyes"As if"Kagome giggled.Inuyasha asked"Are you okay,Kagome"Kagome nodded"I never knew I was so strong..."Rin smirked"This part I love!Kamiyumi swung the sword at Kagome's head.Kagome did that split duck,and then got up with no hands.Did a backflip then ran for the sword"Sango cut in"Til Kamiyumi skid,but Kagome still got it and did those nija moves"Sesshomaru snorted"All a lie...prove it"Kagome stood up.Sango gasped"Kagome you're still hurt"Kagome glared atSeeshomaru"You think you know everything,huh?"Sesshomaru nodded"Yep"Rin hit his shoulder.Kagome asked"Did you get that Miroku?"Miroku nodded.Sango added"She did that matricks thing also!"Miroku nodded"I know Kagome all to well"Kagome smirked and got in stance"Ready"Miroku swund the sword.Kagome did the matricks.Kagome did an flying eagle kick.Miroku dropped the sword because of the pressure of the kick like Kamiyumi did.Kagome ran for the fake sword...a.k.a the broom stick.Miroku skid to trip Kagome but she did a front flip and grabbed it.Kagome began to swing the broom nija style.Miroku charged toward Kagome.Kagome blocked her self with the broom.Miroku did get hit a few times,but it was part of the performance.Kagome swung for Miroku's head but he did an Upper Block"Whoea...don't try to defeat me like Kamiyumi...I'm more alert"Miroku grabbed the sword and swung it around his arm.Kagome was yanked forward and dodged his fist barely"M.Miroku this ain't what else happened it ended after that!'Miroku smirked"Come on!We haven't faught for a while"Kagome sighed and dodged his fist again with a side turn.Miroku smirked.Sango asked"What are you guys doing!?"Miroku smirked"Battling!"Inuyasha watched amused.As did Sesshomaru.Everyone seemed amused.Miroku unscrewed the mop,and threw Kagome the stick.Kagome caught it"You're on!"Miroku swung his stick.Kagome blocked with her stick.Miroku swung hard"Keh Ah!"Kagome did a front back spin.Miroku threw his stick up so it wouldn't get taken.He then caught it and swung.Kagome grunted and did a matrick with he stick blocking the hard swing.Miroku stepped back"You've gotten better,Kagome"Kagome smiled"Thanks"Miroku panted"That's enough"Kagome asked"Is Miroku tired already?"Miroku glared at her"Actually no...I just don't want to hurt you like I di before"Sango asked"How?"Kagome crossed her arms"He twisted my wrist"Inuyasha hit him the head"You broke her wrist!?"Miroku rubbed his head.Sango glared at Inuyasha"Don't hit him so hard,jerko!"Kagome glared at Sango"Don't call him jerko!"Rin shouted"Alright can we all cut that stript please!It's in the middle of the night"I think we all should get some rest"Everyone agreed.Inuyasha and Kagome went upstairs.Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him in bed.Kagome's steady breathing relaxed him.Kagome smiled"I love you Shib"Inuyasha smirked at the name"I love you too,Kay"Kagome smiled"Goodnight"He responded with a kiss to her forehead.


	10. Unknown Strangers

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.10"

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Rin,Sango,and Kagome sat by the window and stared at the creepy house across the street.Kagome asked"Those people that just moved in seem...so scary"Sango shook her head'This is ridicoulous!"Rin shook her head"They don't seem...normal"Sango shrugged"So...maybe they're all goths!"A glass shattering came from it and a scream.Kagome opened the window and didn't seem phased by the cold winter air.Kagome climbed out.Rin followed behing,as did Sango.Kagome jumped off.Sango and Rin jumped onto the tree,and then climbed down.The boys were outside on the porch talking.Ignoring the crash.They didn't notice the girls running threw the shadows to a window of the house.Kagome looked threw a window.She saw a girl about 17 years old looking at a man laying on the floor.She ran to him and helped him up.The glass was a vase.He must've passed out.A screechy voice asked"What do you think you're doing?"The girls looked up with terrified eyes.An old lady smiled with black teeth.Rin screamed.Kagome spat"Rin!Why are you scr-

The wicked lady grabbed Kagome by the neck.Kagome kneed her in the stomach.Kagome yelled"Run!"Sango,and Rin dashed across the street.Kagome tried to run but couldn't.A little girl stared at her emotionlessly.She had reddish raven hair,and CadetBlue eyes.Kagome sqeezed her eyes shoot.The girl walked up to Kagome and hugged her"I saw your past.Your Father beat you too?"Kagome felt weak,and he closed her eyes tiredly"What are you doing?"The girl whispered"Draining you of fear of your past"Kagome's heart ached for some odd reason"W.Wha...s...stop..."The girl pulled back.A crystal was in her hand.Kagome panted"Give it back you brat"The girl looked up at the girl"Jumah...put her in her place"Jumah smiled sickly"My pleasure"Kagome was blown back across the street.Sango and Rin ran to her side. and helped her up.Kagome sat up,and growled at the house.The girl l waved at her and showed her the crystal and mouthed"Thanks"Miroku gasped"Ka...Kagome you didn't!"Kagome yelled"She took it from me!I couldn't move!"Miroku yelled"Who are you!Give her the Crystal now!"The girl laughed"Why so eager,Monk...scared your secret will be revealed?"The crystal shined for Kagome"Kagome growled"Give it back to me!"The girl turned hre back"The names Riname"Kagome yelled"I don't care just please give it back"She turned around"Pathetic"Kagome turned to the pale Miroku.Miroku looked at Kagome"Wh...What do we do know?"Kagome stood up but tripped.Inuyasha caught her.Miroku swallowed"Kagome..."Kagome stood up"I'll find away"Miroku called"Call your Uncle...he's our only hope!"Kagome ran inside"I know!"Kagome had the phone to her ear.It was ringing.Kazuo answered"Hello?"Kagome yelled"The Crystal was taken from me!I don't know if I can get it back!Riname...she took it"Kazuo yelled"Kagome!You have to get that back!The world we ill fall apart!Most worse...you'll die"Kagome dropped the phone and fell on her knees"M.Miroku"Miroku ran in"Kagome...you won't be able to help...Inuyasha!Get in here!"Inuyasha ran inside"What is going on!Kagome!?!"Kagome let Inuyasha pick her up bridal style"Miroku tell him...but..."She couldn't finish eternal sleep took over.Miroku instructed"Lay her on the couch"Inuyasha did"W.What's wrong with her"Miroku sighed"The crystal is a symbol of life and death...light,and darkness.When she was born it was created...every demon wanted her dead for having such power.She isn't a loud to use that power...but if it's taken from her...she'll die within three weeks"Inuyasha yelled"We have to get it back!Why does she have it!?"Miroku sighed"It's hard to explain...it's her destiny...and...a priestess that had it long ago killed herself just to get it back...but ended up getting killed.You may think she's in eternal sleep but she isn't at this point she is in Neko mode...she'll trick you easily"Inuyasha crossed his arms"How?"Miroku smirked"Kisses...and maybe something you know she isn't ready for...you have to me in control Inuyasha...she will try anything she can to get that crystal...Me,Sesshomaru,Rin,and Sango will handle this...take her upstairs,and lock the door"Inuyasha nodded.Inuyasha picked Kagome up.She stirred a little but didn't awake.Miroku patted his shoulder"She can get you good...but like I said...be the one in control today.This is the first stage of protecting her"Inuyasha nodded"I will"Miroku smirked"I know you can...as stubboen as you are I just know you can"Inuyasha glared at him"Just go get the jewel you idiot"Miroku nodded and walked out.(_All the people who think this doesn't make since...tough luck...the TITLE does say something about what's goin on so...why can't you getit?It has something to do with Naraku..._)

Miroku walked out"Alright everyone!Times going by fast and Kagome is suffering!We have to get that crystal!Here's the plan!"Everyone listened.

_**Few Hours Later**_

Sunset ended and it was now night.Inuyasha had finally dozed off.Kagome was gaining conceissness real fast.Kagome opened her eyes.She felt so lost without her crystal.She knew she wasn't suppose to be walking around either,but it'd be worth it.Kagome sat up,and winced at a tingling feeling in her heart.Kagome stood up and walked to the window.She pulled it up,but a hand pulled it back down.Kagome bit her lower lip at the firm voice"Get back in bed,Kagome"Kagome mummbled"I'm fine"Inuyasha yawned"No you're not...you're gonna hurt yourself"Kagome turned toward him"Why,Shiba?"Inuyasha crossed his arms"I'm not falling for your tricks,Kagome"Kagome put her arms around his neck"Real-ly?"Inuyasha nodded"Miroku warned m-

Kagome kissed down his neck.Inuyasha sighed of pleasure.Kagome smirked against his flesh.Inuyasha captured her lips.Kagome smirked.Inuyasha and Kagome fell onto the bed.Still liplocking.Kagome's hand went up his shirt.Inuyasha pulled back fully"Kagome...we can't do this"Kagome whined"Why noot?"Inuyasha still was on top of her"Because...you aren't ready,and neither am I"Kagome rubbed her warm finger up and down his chest"Are you sure?"Inuyasha felt lust taking over him.He stood up and sat down in the couch he was sitting in before.Kagome stood up and stomped to the window"I'm going rather you like it or not!"Kagome winced at her heart once again.Kagome froze at Inuyasha's growling.He barked"Kagome!I want you to sleep,not start an arguement...now!"Kagome sat back onto the bed and pouted at the floor.Inuyasha surprised she listened.Well duh she is your soon-to-be mate.Kagome pouted"Why are you yelling at me for,Shiba?"Inuyasha sighed"You aren't listening to reason,Kay"Kagome felt hands push her down.Inuyasha captured her lips then pulled back"I want you to survive...so please just listen to me"Kagmo nodded.She turned her back toward him and let sleep take over.Inuyasha sat back down and soon dozed off again.

_**Sesshomaru,Miroku,Sango,and Rin**_

Sesshomaru opened the window of the second story floor.He looked around and whispered"Clear"He jumped in.Miroku,Sango,and Rin followed him.Sesshomaru walked to the door,and opened it.It creeked.Two voices were argueing.Riname,a...and Naraku?

Nraku hissed"We agreed that the crystal was mine,and Kagome's first child would be yours"The four gasped at that.Riname smirked"You actually believed me...I want both...as well as Inuyasha mine,and Kagome dead...here's your's 50...you can have Kagome for your liking?"Naraku spat"I can do that wheater you wanted me to do it or not!"Riname smiled"I suppose that'd be true,but...how about I let you have the bracelet"Naraku was queit for a moment.Riname smiled"The bracelet Isao gave her is about 98 the same power as the crystal and the Sacred Jewel combined"Naraku smirked"I suppose I'll take that offer"Riname smirked"Excellent"

Sesshomaru spat"Those-

Rin covered his mouth.Riname glared at the open door"Who dares to enter my home!"Sesshomaru stepped out"I do,and I want let you hurt my brother or Kagome!"Riname yelled"Jumah!"An old lady stepped from the shadow"Yes,Riname?"Riname pointed to Sesshomaru"Kill him!"Sesshomaru transformed into a demon,but in human form...not the big dog.He'd tear the house down.Riname gasped"He's demon!No worry!KILL HIM!"Jumah pat"Black Venom!"Sesshomaru dodged the acid and yelled"Poison Claw!"He cut the womens arm off.Riname turned around to see Naraku leaving.Riname glared at his back then turned around.Sesshomaru punched Riname.The jewel flew in the air.Sango ran out and caught it before it fell.Miroku yelled"Let's go!"Sango jumped out the window.Riname yelled"Nooo!Sesshomaru growled at her.Riname spat"Jumah!Get up you worthless witch!"Jumah cried in pain"My arm!My arm!"Riname whispered a spell"Blackness clovers,blackness is a being...take over that crystal til the someone solves this puzzle of darkness"The crystal became taunted in Sango's hands...she not even knowing it.

_**Back At The House-Dawn**_

Miroku held the crystal in front of Kagome.They were all in the kitchn.Kagome looked at it palely"S.Somethings wrong with it,M-

Miroku looked at the dim light shining"It just needs it's host...promise"Kagome took t and took a deep breath.She whispered"Simple As Crystal Clear Water...but Black as Dark Water"The jewel disappeared into Kagome's neck.Immediatly,Kagome dropped to the floor screaming in pain.A voice chuckled.It was Riname's.She spoke threw the wind"Til someone solves the riddle of darkness...she will remain taunted by the Crystal of the Purified Water"Inuyasha growled"You gave her a taunted crystal!"Miroku yelled"H..Huh...the riddle of darkness...I don't know!"Kagome spoke with pain surging from her neck"Did you ever l...listen to Fuji Sensi!?The ri...riddle of Darkness...!"Miroku paced"I never lsitened to him!"

Sango couldn't take this,her secret would have to be seen"The riddle of darkness is a mystery.If you don't solve the mystery...you shall drown in your own past!Leaving in darkness sometimes is good,but can be bad for the soul,heart,blood,and the Crystal Of The Purified Water!"The crystal fell from her neck.Sango picked it up,and whispered"Wash this tauntied spirt from this crystal,then I shall return it to your real host"The crystal shined brightly.Sango placed it to Kagome's neck,and it absorb into her once again.Kagome panted.Everyone looked at Sango shocked.Kagome looked up at her friend"Y.You're a...Dark and Light...Life,and Death Subscriber?"Sango paled"I...I can no longer keep my secret...my family is of Demon Slayers,and the Subscibers"Kagome stood up by the help of Sesshomaru"Thanks"Inuyasha asked"Do we all have secrets we can't tell?"Everyone looked t each other palely.Kagome whispered"Some secrets aren't meant to be told,Inuyasha"Inuyasha sighed"We've been friend to long to keep secrets..."Kagome looked at Sango"Thank you,Sango"Riname appeared"Sango...you traitor!"Sango spat"I quit your club long ago!"Riname glared at Kagome"I envy you...so much"Sesshomaru stepped in front of his friends"Leave or you'll force me to kill you"Kagome stepped in front of her brother-in-law,or soon to be,and spoke"Better yet...

Kagome drew a symbol on her head.A line of blood rolled down her forhead"N.No...you can't"Kagome spat"Persih with the Dark Dragon"Riname screamed"No!I can't move!"Kagome whispered something in a different language.Riname screamed in apin.Kagome's eyes flashed gold twice.A person with a black cloath showed up with a staff in hand.He/She bowed before KagomePleased to see you again,Kagome"Kagome smiled"Send her to the Dark Dragon...from Ava"Inuyasha asked"Ava?"

She pulled her hood off.She had shoulder-length red hair,and CadetGray eyes"Sure...come on,Riname...knights has been looking all over for you"Kagome smiled"Goodbye,Jikimi"She nodded and put her hood backon.Her,and Riname vanished.Kagome looked at the blood in her hand palely.Miroku grabbed a cloth and wiped it off"Are you okay?"Kagome nodded"Just tired"Inuyasha sighed"We all need to take a break from the drama"Everyone nodded then went to bed.


	11. Why Me?

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.11"Why me?"

_**Next Few Days**_

The last days went by smooth except Inuyasha and Kagome always argued over dumb things.

Sango sighed"Here we go...again"Inuyasha yelled"Kagome get back here now!"Sesshomaru groaned"Why do they keep doing this!"Rin sighed"I think because Kagome snuck down to the kitchen without his permission while we were getting the crystal"Kagome yelled"No!Leave me alone!Give me some air would ya!?"Sango snapped her fingers"Inuyasha is beinging overpritective"Everyone groaned.Inuyasha yelled"No!I won't!"Kagome walked into a bathroom,and slammed the door in his face"There!Know I can be alone!"Inuyasha bammed on the door"Open this door know!"Kagome yelled"No!"Inuyasha stuck his claw into the hole and turned it.He then opened the door.Kagome had a watergun in her hand.She sprayed Inuyasha.Inuyasha fell backwards.Everyone busted out laughing.Kagome yelled"That'll teach to LISTEN to what I'm trying to tell you!"Inuyasha glared at Kagome.Kagome stomped out.Kagome was cursing all the way up to her room.Inuyasha pushed his wet bangs out his eyes.He got up and rnan up the stairs,and walked in.Kagome had her head under her pillow's.Inuyasha got on top of her"We need to talk,now"Kagome whispered"I don't want too"Inuyasha pulled the pillow off"Well I do"Kagome looked into his amber eyes"Well I don't"Inuyasha glared at her"darn it,Kagome!Listen to me!"Kagome yelled"That's exactly what I want you to do!"Inuyasha sighed"Can we get threw a conversation with out argueing...we can't solve it that way"Kagome sighed"I agree"Inuyasha asked"Why won't you listen to reason"Kagome asked"Why won't you listen to my reason"Inuyasha asked"What is your reason?"Kagome began"I can take care of myself half of the time...you're souffacting me"Inuyasha sighed"I just want to protect you...a lot has happened,Kagome...the next time neither of us might be alive after it"Kagome put a hand on his cheek"Then we can overpower that problem easliy.I promise to tell you where I go before I do it,deal?"Inuyasha nodded"And I promise not to question you about it...and not be so overprotective,okay?"Kagome planted a kiss on his lips"Thank you"Inuyasha captured her lips again.Kagme moaned into it.

The door opened,and Rin,and Sango walked in.They gasped queitly then backed back out.Rin was shocked"Whoea...they make up fast"Sango giggled quietly"More like make out fast"Rin hit her shoulder.Sango opened the door,and peeked in.Rin looked under her.Inuyasha had heated the kiss.KAgome had her eyes closed,and her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.Rin did a wolf whistle.Sango laughed.The two pulled back and looked back at the two.While Inuyasha looked at them.Kagome motioned for them to leave.Inuyasha glared at them as they closed the door.Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and captured her lips again.Kagome sighed into the kiss.

_**DownStais**_

Sesshomaru asked"What are they doing up there know?Having a dangerous pillow fight?Trying to knock either head off"Rin smiled"Ah-Nope"Miroku asked in a bored tone"Having a glaring contest"Sango shook her head"Nuh-uh"Rin smirked"Making out to be exact"Sesshomaru jumped up"No way!Where's a record camera!"Miroku had left and now ran back.Putting a tape in the device.Sesshomaru took.The two boys stopped at the first step.Sesshomaru turned it to themselves"Hello Kikyo Masu...this is Sesshomaru Takahasi"Miroku did his cue"And Miroku Tsuyu...have fun watching the show!"Sesshomaru turned the camera back up to the stairs as they walked up them.He opened the door,and recorded Inuyasha and Kagome making out.The two lovers didn't even notice them.Sango and Rin looked at this wanting to say awwwwww but tamed themselves.When they pulled back.Sesshomaru pulled back for a second.Inuyasha said something o Kagome,and Kagome nodded.He began to turn.Sesshomaru closed the door just in time.

They ran down the stairs.Sesshomaru turned the camera told himself and Miroku.Miroku did a peace sign"Hope you loved the show"Sesshomaru laughed"Peace out!"He stopped the camera and took the tape out.He threw the camera to Sango"Hid it!"Sango looked pale"Where!"Rin took it and ran into the kitchen.Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room of suspense.Rin rentered the room.Kagome looked at them curiously.Sesshomaru inched toward the door with Miroku"We'll be right back"They ran out.Kagome asked"What's up with them"Sango bit her lower lip as she looked at Rin,who looked at her.Rin elbowed her in the stomach and shook her head.Sango swallowed"Du-ah...I think...I'll go get me something to k-I mean eat!"Rin laughed"That was just pathetic,Sango!"Rin fell on the floor laughing.Sango was pale"B.Bye!"Rin stood up still laughing"Wait for me!"She left outside with Sango.Kagome asked"Did I miss something?"Inuyasha nodded"You ain't the only one,Kay"Kagome smiled"Let's watch TV Shiba!"Inuyasha shrugged"Okay"

_**Masu Residence**_

Kikyo let them in.Kikyo looked at the type curiously"What is this,Takahasi?"Sesshomaru smirked like his younger brother.Kikyo put it in the VCR.

It showed Sesshomaru,and Miroku speaking first.She seemed satisfied til she saw Inuyasha,and Kagome kissing.Kikyo yelled"What is this so type of joke!"Kikyo took it out and threw it at them.It hit Sesshomaru slap on the face then Miroku.They ran out laughing they're heads off.

_**Kagome's Place**_

Sesshomaru,and Miroku walked in a little late.Laughing they're heads off.Kagome gasped"What happened to your face!"Rin touch his cheek.Sesshomaru was still laughing"I'm fine...there was a incident...she took it out soon as she saw you kow and threw it at us"Rin and Sango looked at each other and busted out laughing.Sango had tears"I can see her face know!"Rin laughed"Scarred for life!"Kagome asked"What are you two laughing about"The four got rel queit.Except Miroku started laughing again"It wouldn't be funny to you guys...trust me...but did you see how she kept pressing rewind"Sesshomaru fell over laughing with Mrioku.Sango and Rin only giggled.A bamming came to the door.Sesshomaru opened it.Kikyo shoved the tape into his hand"You dropped this!That wasn't a joke!"Miroku smirked"Why did you keep pressing rewind!?"Sango pretened to be pressing something"NO!This can't be!I'll hire a lawyer!This just can't be!"Rin and Sango laughed so hard tears fell.Kiko glared at Sesshomaru"You want to know what's funny...this!"She shoved a picture in his hand of him and Kagura.No one saw it but Miroku.Sesshomaru crumpled it up"Where did you get this!?"Kikyo smirked"Maybe you should nevergo to a club and drink...you never know what happens"Kikyo winked at Rin who looked at her confused.Sesshomaru whispered"Poison Claw"The picture caught fire in his hand.Kikyo turned and walked off.Sesshomaru closed the door.Everything was qiet.Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and whispered"You okay?"Sesshomaru looked at her"I'm fine"Rin smiled up at him.Inuyasha and Kagome looked at everyone confused.Kagome asked"Anyone have an idea of what we can do?"Everyone looked dumbstruck.Kagome sighed"I would've been better off in Kyoto...wait that's it...we'll all go to Kyoto...there's _a lot_ to do there"Everyone nodded agreeingly.Kagome smiled"Well...I'll call my Dad and tell him...then I"ll tell you what happens"They all went to the living room.Kagome called her Father.It was rining"Hello?"Kagome smiled"Hey Dad...I was wondering if Me,Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Rin,Sango,and Miroku can come down"Isao shrugged"Sure...but you'd all have to stay in a hotel...there isn't enough room here"Kagome smiled"Got it"Isao smiled"Bye"Kagome smiled"Bye"Kagome walked into the living room"We're going but we're all going to have to stay at a hotel"Everyone nodded like they knew why.Kagome smiled"It's very hot up there than it is down here so get bathing suits"Everyone smirked.Kagome crossed her arms and looking at them look at her"Well get up and go pack!"Everyone gave a"OH!"Kagome rolled her eyes.Rin smiled"Kagome we've got to go shopping"Kagome grabbed her keys"Right behind you!"Kagome stopped remebering her deal with Inuyasha"Here Sango take the keys I've got to go tell Inuyasha where we're going"Kagome locked her house door and ran next door.Kagome jogged up the stairs and into his room.He was laying down shirtless.A bag already packed.Kagome sat on the edge of his bed.He opened his eyes"Aren't you suppose to be packing?"Kagome smiled"I came to tell you me and the girls are going shopping...is it okay if I go?"Inuyasha looked into her beautiful CadetBlue eyes"Alright,but if anything happes call me"Kagome smiled"Thanks,Shiba"Inuyasha pouted as she left"I don't get to have a kiss?"Kagome turned around and giggled.She walked back over to him and captured his lips.He took over.Soon they needed air and pulled back.Kagome smiled"Bye"Kagome jogged out the room.Inuyasha sighed.

_**The Central Mall**_

Kagome and the others looked at bathing suits.Kagome asked"Found anything,guys?"Rin smiled"Two piece?"Sango and Kagome looked at her like she was stupid"Duh!"Rin hid something behind her back and backed up to the dressing room.Sango shrugged at Kagome's confused look.Kagome turned back to undecided choices.

Few Minntes Later...

Rin came out with a hazel two piece on.Kagome gaped at her in surprise.She looked GREAT!

Sango gave a wolf whistle.Rin laughed.She did a model turn.Kagome took a breath"Whoea...Sesshonaru is going to fall to your feet!"Rin smirked"That's the pla-

A group of boys passed by on they're way to the Arcade they either whistled,said"Ow!Dang!or...Damn she is hot!"Rin turned for the boys and winked at them.Kagome finally noticed Sango had a camera.She recording the whole thing.Rin squeaked"If Sesshomaru see's that I'll be killed!"Sango smirked"Nothing like Blackmail!"Rin glared at Sango and went to change.Sango grabbed the one she think would look good on her and left to change.Rin came out and sat by Kagome.The boys were at the food court.Watching.Kagome rolled her eyes"Peverts"Rin turned the camera on and waited for Sango.Kagome sighed"Fire against Fire isn't good...ya know?"Rin mummbled"If you're being black mailed...it is good"Sango came out with a dark bark wood brwon two piece"The boys screamed louder for Sango.Kagome fell over laughing.Rin laughed behind the camera.Sango walked over to rin and snatched the camera out her hand.Sango looked cuter that cute!Beyond the impossible in that bathing suit.Sango flicked the boys off.The yelled"Fiesty!"Sango went back to change.Kagome only busted out laughing a few times before cooling off.Sango stumped out and sat by Rin with a huff.Kagome had already left to change.Rin whispered"Turn the camera on"Sango smirked as she turned it on"Way a head of ya"Rin smirked.Kagome came out with a 'Camouflage Skirt and Bikini Bottom' and a Camouflage Bikini Top'

Sango almost dropped the camera.She looked beyond HOT!

the boys were drooling,and some yelled spicy!

Kagome squeaked"RIN,SANGO!"They were laughing they're heads off.Kagome changed and walked out.They paid and left.Kagome stopped in front of the boys"Sorry...I'm owned"Rin smirked"Me too"Sango winked"Ditto"They all mourned.They left to the colthes store and brought some outfits then left still wondering if those boys were stalkers.

_**Truck Ride Home:Midnight**_

Kagome was laughing with Rin.Sango had her arms crossed and was glaring at them.They walked in still laughing.The boys looked at them.Sango hit them on the head"It isn't funny any more!"Kagome rubbed her head"Temper,temper"Sango screamed"That's it!"Rin and Kagome ran upstairs.Sango chased after them.Sesshomaru asked"What happened?"They heard something crash upstairs.The boys her Kagome start laughing and Rin yell"NO!"They all raqn upstairs and ran into the room.Kagome was on the floor laughing.Her face slightly red.Sango was stepping on a tape,and Rin was trying to stop her.Inuyasha asked"W.What is going on!?"The three girls stopped what they were doing.Kagome was helped up by Rin,but Sango had her arms crossed"Nothing at all...RIGHT!"Kagome started laughing threw her hand.Rin elbowed Kagome.Kagome swallowed all her laughing down"Y.Yeah nothing at all...Ms.Temper"Sango yelled"Kagome!"Kagome giggled"Relax...shessh...you detroyed the tape...so we have no evidence"Miroku asked"What happened exactly"He asked crossing his arm.Sango went pale as Kagome was about to say"Sango tr-

Sango yelled"KAGOME!YOU SNITCH!"Kagome and Rin began to laugh.Kagome on ango...it's harmless"Sango closed her twitching eyes.She counted one to ten.Kagome smirked"Anyway...we were walking out our last store,and they're just _happened _to be water on the floor.She tripped and fell.Almost the whole mall saw her and laughed,and she got made and said every curse word she could think of...it was so funny...she beat up this girl that told her to watch her mouth"Rin and Kagome started laughing til they had a headache.Sesshomaru,Miroku,and Inuyasha laughed threw they're hands.Sango glared at everyone"It wouldn't of happened if Kagome would of saw the water before me"Kagome laughed hard"There was no water!Just admit you fell"Rin took deep breaths to stop her laughing.Miroku stiffled his on Sango you've got to laugh at your-

Sango yelled"No!The whole freakin' mall saw it!Do you actually think I'd be laughing right about know?"Miroku stepped slightly behind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.Kagome asked"Remeber that women that almost fell in the trash can laughing at you"Sango hid her smiled"I'll have to admit that was funny"Kagome patted Sango on the back"I...I'm sure the rumor will end in a year or two"Sango huffed as Kagome started laughing again.Rin sighed"Man...I"m tired of laughing...Kagome I never seen you laugh so much"Kagome sat by Rin"I never laughed this much for one"Sango mummbled"I shouldnt of let you hold my camera..."Kagome smiled"It was also funny when you flicked those stalkers off thensaid if they followed again you'd kill them"Rin laughed"I think one of them pissed in they're pants!"Lagome and Rin began to walk again.Sango rolled her eyes"At least I didn't thearten to make them cry bloody murder before they die"Kagome crossed her arms"They were asking for it"Rin laughed"I bet if they saw Kagome's eyes flash they'd kill themselves"Kagome hit Rins arm"Don't turn this on me!"Sango laughed"Sure why not?You can laugh at yourself ,right?"Kagome glared at her"At least I didn't start throwing things"Sango and Kagome laughed.Rin yelled"You're the one who told me to do it,Scaredy Cat!"Kagome yelled"I'm not a scaredy-cat!"Sango laughed at the two bickering.Rin and Kagome turned to her"Shout up!"Sango still laughed.Inuyasha repeated"Stalkers?"Sango smirked at Kagome's don't-tell signs"Just a group of boys following us everywhere"Kagome smacked her forehead and made no eye cintact with Inuyasha.Who was glaring at her.Rin got a glare form Sesshomaru.Sango just realized she snitched on herself"Uh...we're goignt to get ready for bed if you don't mind"They all sai they wanted to talk alone with them.Sesshomaru to Rin,Miroku to Sango,and Inuyasha to Kagome.When they left Kagome threw a pillow at Sango"You idiot!"sango sighed"Oops"Kagome called"I'm taking a shower first...I'm gonna be the one in most trouble"Rin called"Me second"Sango sighed"Me third...I suppose"

_**After Showers**_

They all stood in the hallway with they're pj's on.Kagome sighed"Good luck"Rin smiled"You too"Sango sighed"Yeah"They went to they're angry boyfriends to face the music.

_**Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Inuyasha yelled"I thought I told you to call if anything like that happens!"Kagome looked at the floor instead of his angry face"It didn't seem that bad,Inuyasha"Inuyasha yelled"It would've been if they decided to jump you three!"Kagome sighed heavily"I can take care of myself,Inuyasha"Inuyasha yelled"Well...what if you weren't alert!"Kagome mummbled quietly"I thought you said we wouldn't ahndle anything with argueing?"Inuyasha was queit for a few seconds.Inuyasha had to say somethinf that made scene"It isn't particulrally argueing...you aren't yelling back,and I'm mad...what do you expect"Kagome answered without hestation"I expect you to tell me what I did wrong...but in a better way"Inuyasha sighed and said calmly"That's what I'm doing Kagome"Kagome thought to herself blinking back tears"_I hate seeing him angry...expectly at me,and because of me_"Kagome wiped a tear that fell by accident.Inuyasha sighed and sat by her"Why are you crying"Kagome said in a shamed tone"I don't like to see you angry.Expectly at me...a..and because of me"Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her look at him"I don't like to see you sad.Expectly beacuse of me"Kagome wiped her tears.Inuyasha whispered in a calm tone"I want you to listen to what I tell you,Kagome...I'm listening to your reason and giving you your answer"Kagome looked into his serious amber eyes"I know...I'm sorry...it won't happen again"Inuyasha smiked"Let me see your smile"Kagome smiled brightly"Thanks for understanding"Inuyasha captured her lips into a soft kiss.Kagome sighed into the kiss.He pulled back"You should go to bed"Kagome nodded.

_**Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Rin looked at her boyfrined with eyes that sad guilt"I'm sorry,Fluffy"Sesshomaru hugged Rin"I'm just glad you're okay...Rin...just like Inuyasha...stuff like that...I want you to call me"Rin nodded"Promise"Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.Rin smiled.

_**Miroku and Sango**_

Sango asked"Are you angry?"Miroku nodded"Angry,no...Furious,yes"Sango pouted"I'm sorry,Miro...it would've been a good idea to call you"Miroku gave his sweet smile"At least you know what to do next time"Sango planted a kiss on his lips and hugged him.Miroku smirked.

_**All Three Girls In Kagome's Room**_

They all sat on Kagome's king size bed.Kagome rolled her eyes"You are all spoiled"Rin looked at Kagome shocked"He actually yelled at you"Kagome smiled"Yeah...but I told him I'd call for stuff like that next time"Sango rolled her eyes"This was something stupid to get so serious about"Kagome nodded"Serious...we all can take care of ourselves"Kagome smiled"You're still spoiled by your boyfriends"They began hitting each other with pillows before going to sleep.


	12. Told You So

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclmaier:I Don't Own Inuyasha

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.12"Told You So"

_**Next Morning**_

Next day everyone was packed and ready to go.Inuyasha was driving Kagome's truck.Sesshomaru in the passenger side.Miroku in the middle of the front,and the girls all in the back,asleep.Inuyasha stared at the road lazily.

_**Kyoto Hotel:Offical Look Inn**_

They agreed.Inuyasha with Kagome,Sesshomaru with Rin,and Miroku with Sango.Much to the girls dislike.The glares and explantions only gave the guilt and only one choice but to sleep with they're boyfriends.Kagome wasn't talking to Inuyasha.He was suffocateing her again.Same fro Rin and Sango.The three girls sat on the couch and watched the boys play they're basketball game.Kagome got up and walked to hre and Inuyasha's room.The other two followed.

_**Kagome's Room**_

Kagome laid onto her pillow"This is going to be a ,ong week in Kyoto and not a pleasant one...they didn't even noticed we weren't talking to them"Rin seemed pissed"We have no time for ourselves"Sango nodded agreeingly"I wish there was something that'd actually go threw they're thick skulls"Kagome heard them argueing over something on the game"Let's sneak out"Rin smiled"Perfect"Rin was already putting her shoes on"Let's go"Kagome opened the window and climbed out but stopped when she heard Inuyasha call"Kagome!Where'd you go!"Kagome looked around franticly"Uh...just talking to Rin and Sango!"He gave a alright.They all gave a sigh of relief.The countiued to leave.

_**On The Street**_

Kagome smirked"Finally...the fresh night air welcomes us"They alked down the dark sidewalk no even phased by it.Rin asked"So...where too?"Kaome smiled"I'll take you two to my favorite hang out"They all smirked.

_**Club:Oiisu**_

Kagome,Sango,and Rin all sat at the bar.Boys looked at them with lustful eyes.Kagome winked at the spikey head,blonde.He licked his lips.Kagome heard Rin ask"Do you know him?"Kagome shook her head"Nope...I thought maybe he'd turn away blushing...guess not"Sango asked"What if he ask you to dance?"Kagome shook her head"We agreed to dance with each other and each other only...if he comes near me...I'll kick his-

Rin laughed"Ms.Tempar 2 is it?"Sango laughed"Maybe we're related"Kagome crossed her arms"Doubt it"Sango laughed with Rin.The man over the coner asked"Drink,ladies"Rin smirked"I'll have a beer"Sango and Kagome looked at her bewildered"WHAT!"Rin smirked"How bad can it be?"He sat it down"On the house"Kagome winked at himThanks,Mr"He nodded and walked to talk with his buddies.Rin closed her eyes and took a sip.She started coughing soon as it went down her thorat.Sango and Kagome busted out laughing.Rin took a deep breath"It burned all the way down my throat...awesome!"Sango took a sip and coughed"Shessh!It burns...!"Kagome grimaced"Your breath smells like beer know"Sango smiled"Come on!One sip,Kagome!"Kagome looked at her cock eyed"No way!"Rin smirked"Scaredy-

Before she could finish Kagome took a large gulp.She pulled back and coughed.Rin and Sango laughed so hard they almost fell to the floor.Rin smiled"Let's dance!"The three went on the dance floor and danced to 'Let The Bodies Hit The Floor'

_**Around 3:45a.m.**_

Kagome,Rin,and sango walked down the dark,dark sidewalk.Kagome sighed"One sip of that stuff drove me crazy"Rin nodded"You and me both...what are we going to do about the guys...they might be awake"Kagome sighed"Be strong,women!We aren't afraid of them are we?"Sango gulped"Miroku's glare is sort of creepy"Rin gulped"Sesshomaru's cold stare is too"Kagome gulped"Not if you're baring fangs,yelling,and giving you a cold stare"They all shivered as the Hotel came to view.They climbed up the long tree and jumped on the roof in front of they're suite.Kagome asked"What about our breaths"Rin whispered"If we get into the living room fast enough...I'm sure we can brush our teeth and take a s-

Sango hissed"No way...soon as our feet hit the room floor the lights are going to shut on like a someone sitting to be questioned"Rin and Sango argued about the plan.Kagome hissed"Enough!I say we face the consequences...we aren't children you know"The two sighed and nodded.They snuck over to the kitchen window.Kagome let it up quietly with her window.The house was pitch black.Sango whispered like a ghost on Kagome's neck"Clear?"Kagome nodded and jumped in with out a noise.Rin went next.Sango tried to do her best but the curtain caught onto her belt and she ended upside down.Rin and Kagome gasped and tried to help her the best they could.Sango fell on her head.Rin and Kagome covered they're mouths and laughed quietly.Sango's hair got stuck to the curtain now.Kagome an Rin were to busy laughing.The light turned on.The three looked back and gulped at the crossed arm,glaring,snarling boyfriends in front of them.Sango finally got free and was helped up by Kagome and Rin.Sesshomaru asked"Where were you all night?"Non answered due to they're acholic breaths.Kagome looked a Rin palely.Rin shrugged.Sango swallowed knowing she was going to die.Inuyasha asked"Well?!"Kagome held her squeak in at his angry face.She looked at the ground...glaring at it the most.Miroku sniffed and to the evident human nose"You were drinking"They looked at each other palely.Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised"What has got into you?!"Rin whispered"We only took a sip"Sango rolled her eyes"It's not like we're drunk"Kagome hadn't said anything still looking at the floor with a glare.Inuyasha asked"Kagome?!Don't you have anything to say?!"Kagome mummbled"No..."Inuyasha glared at her"Fine..."He walked out,and back into they're room and slammed the door.The other two did the same.Rin and Sango squeaked as the last slam was really loud.Rin asked"Kagome,what's wrong?"Kagome shrugged her hand off her shoulder"Nothing...I'm going to take a shower in the hall's shower...coming?"They nodded.They're bags had been on the couch anyway so they got they're things and left.

_**Shower's**_

Kagome let the hot water massage her aching muscles and scars.Sango was in the next,and then Rin.They got out and dried off.Kagome put on a white tank top,and black shorts.Sango put on a dark brown tank top,and black shorts,and Rin put on a aqua tan top and then black shorts.

They walked to the sinks and turned them on cold and began to brush they're teeth.They're soaking white hair fell over they're shouler's quiet beautifully.They didn't know they were being watched.Even when they were showering.Kagome spat and rinsed.The others did as well.They put all they're things together.they walked out.Kagome dried her hair as they walked in silence.Sango shivered.Rin asked"Sango what's wrong?"Sango shivered"Have you ever had the feeling of being watched?"Kagome smiled"You're bei-

Rin screamed"Kagome watched out!"Kagome ducked in her TIGHT style.A dagger was on the wall in front of her.Kagome turned around to see a boy with spikey blonde hair"What the hell is wrong with you!"

He smirked"The names Alviss"Kagome stood up.A line of blood rolled down her cheek.Kagome touched her cheek in surprise"W...What the-

Alviss smiledas Kagome's face washed over with realization of who he was.Kagome growled.Rin and Sango held her back.He walked off.The three boys ran out.Inuyasha yelled"What's going on"Inuyasha saw Kagome's cheek and asked"Ka...Kagome!?What happened to your cheek"He tried to touch her cheek.Kagome had tears falling"Don't touch me!Aren't you suppose to be angry!"Kagome stomped inside.Everyone else followed.Sango and Rin stopped in front of the kitchen where Kagome went.Sango glared at Inuyasha"Didn't you promise to protect her!?I dn't know who that boy was but...just froget it"Rin walked in after her and closed the door to the kitchen and locked it.She slammed it to be exact.The others listened.Real Carefully

_**Kitchen:Drama**_

Sango put the bandaid on Kagome's cheek.Rin wiped her tears away"Why the tears,Kagome"Kagome hugged Sango who offered it"I'm sorry to be a burden but...I can...can't say it"Rin asked patting her back comfornting"Whose Alviss"Kagome calmed her crying down"Remeber when Naraku was kissing me?"Rin and Sango nodded.Kagome swallowed"I told you I didn't want to be raped again...beacause...Alviss was the one who did it!"they gasped.Sango was pissed"Why didn't you say something to Inuyasha,Kagome!"Kaomewhispered"I don't want him to get hurt because of me"They heard a tump.Kagome ran to the door and opened it to see the front door open her a lot of argueing.Kagome ran out into the hall.Alviss's eyes were no longer a misty fog but a gold.Kagome ran to Alviss and held his hands back and whispered"Please don't do it...he didn't mean to punch you...don't...jsu calm down"Alviss looked nto Kagome's CadetBlue eyes.Inuyasha growled.Sesshomaru and Miroku standing in front of him.Alviss's eyes became they're usual color again.Kagome let go of his hand and stepped back"Now...leave"Alviss snorted"Since when did you tell me what to do?"Kagome stepped back as he took a step forword"I'm serious Alviss..."Alviss grabbed her by her shir and pulled her face-to-face"I still see fear in your eyes"Kagome looked into his eyes.Inuyasha yelled"Let er go you basturd!"Kagome's eyes became gold"I'm warning you...just leave"Alviss smirked"I won't...no matter what...they'll always be that speck...of love for me that you once had"Kagome blinked back her tears.He pushed her back and walked to the stairs.Kagome looked at the wall ahead of her"I...I'm going to go to sleep"Kagome pushed past Inuyasha"On the couch"Inuyasha watched her leave"Love..."Sango squeaked"That was the one who was spying on us while we were showering!"Miroku yelled"What!"Kagome stopped and didn't turn around"Just be glad he didn't find you intresting...once you're in his hold...you can froget about ever being free"Kagome walked inside.Inuyasha called"Kagome!Wait!"Inuyasha ran after her.Everyone decided to stay outside the hotel til they finished.Sesshomaru growled"I wish he would try to touch either one of you!"Rin said sadly"Kagome has already been"No one responded.

_**Inside**_

Inuyasha grabbed her hand"Kagome...why are you acting like that toward me?"Kagome turned to him"Aren't you suppose to be yelling and not talking?"Inuyasha sighed"Kagome...I won't be angry at you if you're hurt"Kagome's bangs covered her eyes"I'll handle the pain I feel inside...you can't heal that,Inuyasha...only I can"Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...why did you go to that club in the first place?"Kagome looked up with a tear falling"Everytime I disobey what you say things seem to always get worse...maybe I'm the one whose wrong"Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him"I'm sorry"Kagome whispered"No...I'm sorry...I wasn't there to protect you"Kagome whispered"You were mad...it couldn't be helped"Inuyasha planted a quick kiss on her lips"I love you...so much"Kagome hugged him back"I love you more,Shiba"Inuyasha smiled"Go to bed...I'll meet you in there"She didn't pull back"I'm so scared now...I don't ever want to leave your side...afraid I might leave or...you might leave me"Inuyasha smiled"Alright"Kagome followed Inuyasha to the door"Guys you can come in"Everyone made up,and went to bed.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome.Kissing her.Kagome sighed into the kiss.He whispered into the kiss"I love you"Kagome whispered back"I love you too"Kagome's hands...as always slid up his shirt.Wanting more than a kiss.Inuyasha pulled back"A little longer,Kagome"Kagome nodded and pulled his head toward her.He captured her lips once again.Inuyasha kissed down her neck"I won't let you get hurt again,Kay"Kagome whispered after a moan because he recourted as her as his 18th recourting"I know you won't,Shiba"Inuyasha smirked againt her flesh at his nickname he was getting use to"Two more courtings,Kagome...and you're mine..."He heated the kiss"All mine"Kagome smiled"Can't wait"Inuyasha smirked as he countiued to kiss her sweetly.


	13. Protected Only Because The 18th Has Stri

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.13"Protected Only Becasue The 18th Has Striked"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome smiled"Today's Friday,and I want to go swimming before we leave"They all agreed.The three girls ran into the smae room to change.Inuyasha was almost literally tapping his foot.So was the others.They heard Rin call"Presenting the famboulus!Sango Gunjin!"Sango walked out and twrolled in her two piece.Miroku almost jumped out his seat.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rolled they're eyes.Miroku hugged her.Sango felt a weird feeling on her you know"Pervert!"Sango hit him on the head...hard.They heard Kagome call"Presenting Rin Ranamasuii!"Rin walked out and twrolled.Sesshomaru whistled.Rin giggled and walked over to him.He hugged her by her waist.Sango looked at Rin who looked at her.They nodded.Rin smiled"Drumroll please!"Sango beat on the table.Rin smirked"Presenting...KagomeYuui!"

Kagome walked out and turned with her hand on her hip.Inuyasha's mouth fell to the floor.Sesshomaru and Miroku seemed jealous.Kagome walked over to him and closed his mouth and kissed him.Inuyasha smirked into the kiss and took over.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes"Can we go,please?"They pulled back.Inuyasha had on a red and black boxers.Miroku had black and purple,and Sesshomaru had on silver and black.But they had shirts on.The girls were just as eager to see they're muslces.

_**Pool**_

The boys threw the girls in the pool before them.They surfaced to see them take they're shirts off.All three blushed.The boys smirked and then did a canningball into the pool.Kagome ducked under the wave.Sango sighed"How mature...but anyway...didn't you see Miroku's chest!?"Kagome rolled her eyes"Inuyasha was the best!"Rin laughed ironicly"Yeah right!Sesshomaru is demon!He is the best!"They were about to argue til they were pulled under the water.Kagome looked at Rin who looked at her then Sango.Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha.She glared at him.He smirked and pulled her to him,and kissed her on the neck.He did some kind of kissing thing on her neck that felt ticklish.Kagome pulled his chet closer to her as he nibbled on her courtig.They finally surfaced.Kagome whispered"This isn't a bedroom,Inuyasha"Inuyasha whispered hotly into her neck"So"Kagome giggled as he whispered something stupid into her ear.He finally pulled back.He glared at his brother"Let's play our game?!"Inuyasha put Kagome on his shoulders.Sesshomaru put Rin on his shoulder.Sango cheered for Inuyasha and Kagome.Miroku cheered for Sesshomaru,and Rin.Kagome tried her best to knock Rin off but to no avail.Sesshomaru and Inuyasha faught underwater.Rin smirked.Kagome looked at her confused.Rin gasped"Holly crap...why is Carissa here!"Kagome smirked"Nice try!"Miroku smikred"Hey Aunt Carissa!"Sango yelled"There's no one there!"Kagome smirked"Nice try!"Rin frowned and yelled"You think you're so perfect!"Kagome smirked.Something caught Kagome's eye"Holly Crap...a beetle is on your shoulder!"Rin smirked"Nic-

She felt something crawling on her and screamed.She fell back into the water with Sesshomar behind her.Kagome cheered"We won!"Inuyasha let Kagome down and hugged her around the waist"Alright!"Rin surfaced"Where'd it go!?"Kagome laughed"I don't know!"Rin looked around franticly.Sesshomaru groaned"Great!"Inuyasha laughed.Kagome and Inuyasha did a highfive.Sango laughed at Miroku's ashamed face"You usually beat Inuyasha at everything,Sesshomaru"Sesshomaru glared at Miroku"Kagome tricked Rin...and she fell for it"Kagome stopped laughing"Um...I wasn't joking"Rin was alredy out the pool with a towel around her"Time to go in"Kagom laughed and followed after Sango who just got out the pool.The boys followed.

_**After Showers**_

Kagome had on a black tank top with black capris.He soaking her spilling over her shoulders.Inuyasha came out the bathoom with faded blue jeans,and a white t-shirt on.He wrapped his arms around Kagome,and took in the smell of Morning Dawn and Night Rain.Kagome loved nature.Thet's why she smelt so much like it.Kagome smiled as he asked"Remeber when you told me you use to love to sneak into the forest at night when you were a kid?"Kagome nodded"Yeah"Inuyasha asked"What did it feel like?"Kagome smiled softly"When you're walking threw the forest at night.The night breeze is blowing.Nothing but the huge moon and stars for your light.It feels real free.No troubles follow you...I haven't done that since Guro died"Inuyasha noticed she didn't call him Father anymore"Maybe oneday...you can take me to your dreamland"Kagome turned to him"I'd love too"Inuyasha captured her lips.Kagome kissed back.His hands slid to her waist.Kagome sighed into the kiss.Sango knocked on they're door and yelled"Come on guys!We want to get back before nightfall!"The two pulled back.Kagome called"Be out in a minute!"They heard her leave.Inuyasha whispered into her ear"You do realize when a couple is on they're 18th recourting...the male gets supper overprotective,right?"Kagome smiled"I'm not denying it"Inuyasha smirked and planted a quick kiss on her lips.He pulled back and grabbed his bag"Do you want me to carry your bag"Kagome picked it up like it was nothing"I've got it"He nodded and opened the door and walked out and called"Sesshomaru!your turn to drive!"Sesshomaru caught the keys Miroku threw"Yeah,thanks!"Everyone walked out.Kagome saw Alviss talking to some girl that happened to be flirting.She glared at his wink that he sent.Inuyasha wrapped a hand around her waist.Kagome felt her anger go away as he whispered"No need to be afraid anymore...think of it as all a dream"Kagome smiled"Thanks"They left.Alviss went back to the girl in front of him.No really caring for the past anymore.

_**Truck**_

Sango gasped"Kagome!You promised we could see the twins!"Kagome's face washed over in realization"I forgot...Sesshomaru turn at this next house"Sesshomaru turned into the drive way.Everyone got out.Kagome jogged to the door and knocked.Kazuo opened it"Back are we?"Kagome smiled"They want to see the twins"Kazuo smiled"Well come in"Everyone walked in.Carissa walked out"Oh Kagome...why are you here dear?"Kagome repeated"They wanted to see the twins"Carissa's face looked sort of pale"They're upstairs...and I need to talk to Kagome alone"Kagome looked at Inuyasha.He nodded.Kagome walked into the living room with her mother as the others went upstairs to admire the twins that know looked 2 years old.(_Since Carissa is Miko...her sons would be 2 a month or two after they were born_)

Kagome asked"What's wrong...were's Dad?"Carissa smiled softly"As you can see I'm sort of pale...I've been up crying all night"Kagome looked scared"W...What happened?Where's Dad!"Carissa smiled"Kagome calm down...he's fine...he had to go out of town.To the Fedual Era"Kagome gasped"F.For what...he can get killed"Kazuo walked in"This is why I'm going to join him as well as Masuyo"Kagome what about me?"Kazuo shook his head"Your training has not yet been complete"Kagome asked"And Masuyo's has?"Kazuo nodded"When you left and heard the news he took real serious matters"Masuyo walked in"It is true,Kagome"Kagome looked at the floor"And Mom...wh...what are you going to do?"Carissa smiled sadly"I've got to go along with them"Kagome shot up"What!B..But why!?"Carissa smiled"Your Father is in need of assitance"Kagome yelled"Then let me go!Don't leave like this!What about the twins!"Carissa smiled"This is why you have to take good care of your brothers for me"Kagome had a tear fall"You make it sound as though you're going to war"Masuyo stated"We are"Kagome shook her head"No...I won't let you!None of you!"Kazuo said firmly"Kagome that's enough...this is not the girl I trained"Kagome wiped her tears"What if you all die"Kazuo smiled"That's the sacrifice we're willing to take...but one or two maybe all of us will return safely"Kagome nodded"I hope so"Carissa smiled"Tell the boys I said goodbye,Kagome and remeber we all love you"Kagome closed the door behind them.Kagome walked up the stairs with a straight face but her eyes darkened slightly.Like when her Father was alive.They only darkened slightly.As she entered the room.Everyone looked at her concerned.Her brothers really had grown over the few months she hadn't seen them.Kagome knelt to the boys that looked at her from the floor.Akihko asked"Mother had eft hasn't she?"Kagome nodded.Katsuro looked at the floor sadly"Do we have to come with you?"Kagome nodded"Yeah"Katsuro stood up"Come on brother...let's go get our bag Mother packed for us"The two walked out.Kagome stood back up.Inuyasha asked"Where did she go?"Kagome sat in the chair"War"Miroku asked"All the sudden"Kagome looked at Miroku"That means your has too...they probably haven'tm left just yet"Miroku looked out the window with a not so satisified look on his face.Miroku asked"What if one of them get killed...we aren't children anymore"Kagome look at her cousin"We are the next gerneration...I guess they won't risk the future over our deaths"Miroku spat"Forget the futre...if one of them die that screws it up right there!"Kagome's eyes traveled to the floor and shrugged"By know...I'm sure my Father has set up a barrier to keep the ones unwelcomed out"Miroku didn't respond.Inuyasha asked"Kagome...are you going to be okay...Miroku are you?"The two didn't answr.Miroku asked"Why do they have to protect the Golden Dragon"Kagome stood up"If they don't...this world will fall under the power of the Dark Dragon"Rin asked"Isn't that were Sango sent Riname?"Sango nodded sadly.Miroku asked"Sango?"Sango smiled sadly"My younger brother was kidnapped when he was born by oneof the ally of the Dark Dragon"Kagome didn't seem phased"I've heard"Sango shrugged it off"Who knows what he's up to know?"The twins walked back in.Katsuro handed Kagome a white envelope"father told me to give this to you when Mother left"Kagome took it and put it in her back pocket"I'll read it later...right know we need to get back to Tyokyo before sunset"They all left.The house quiet without a sound.

_**Back In Tyokyo:By Sunset**_

The twins had fell asleep on the way.Miroku took Katsuro,and Kagome took Akihiko.Inuyasha was going to take Katsuro but he saw that Miroku had to talk to Kagome,alone.

_**Extra Room**_

Kagome laid Akihiko beside Katsuro.Miroku asked"The note"kagome opened it and read aloud:

_Dear Kagome,and hopefully Miroku,_

_As you can see...I've left to the other dimenishion_

_I've got only this to say...you won't be able to get threw_

_I want you to go on with life even if either of us die...keep going_

_I want you to take very good care of the twins_

_They're still in training_

_Both of you need to teach them well_

_They've missed you a lot Kagome_

_Kind of a surprise they learned to talk so fast_

_But some time in summer is when we expect to be coming back_

_See you soon_

_Also...both of your brothers are part Neko...so keep them from the teasing...but we both know.You can't protect someone forever_

_-Isao & the others_

Kagome sighed"Nothing real important"Miroku nodded"Well...no need grieveing on it"Kagome's eye color came back,and smiled"You're right"Kagome and Miroku turned to the little voice.Katsuro asked"So are we staying for a while?"Kagome rustled her brothers hair"Yeah...but don't worry...they'll be back soon...but I can't promise all of them will"Akihiko smiled"Sister...we understand"Katsuro nodded"Yeah...so don't worry about it"This gave Kagome so much hope she laughed"How come you two are so confident"Katsuro smirked like Isao"Because we know they're all coming home soon"Akihiko nodded with a smirk like Kagome"Yeah...they'll be injured but...no deaths"Kagome stood up.Miroku shivered"Okayyyyy...goodnight"The both said at the same time"GoodnigtCousin Miroku...goodnight Sister Kagome"Kagome closed the door and whispered"I think they have Aunt Fuji's skill"Miroku gasped"To see Destiny,and Future...the past and the dark side?"Kagome nodded"My brothers are so talented"Miroku rolled his eyes as Kagome clapped queitly.They went downstairs argueing about who had to train them 5a.m. in the morning.Everyone was downstairs.Kagome looked at everyone looking at them surprised"What?"Inuyasha asked"A minute ago you were sulking"Kagome smiled"That was before I found out everyone was coming home safe"Inuyasha asked confused"How do you know?"Kagome looked at Miroku"Do the honors?"Miroku rolled his eyes"Katsuro and Akihiko happen to have the skills of our Aunt Fuji...the power to see Destiny,and Future...the past and the dark side...possiblely more"Kagome smiled"Isn't it just great?"Rin asked"Both of your brothers are half neko,right?"Kagome nodded.Sango asked"Was Alviss full-fledge neko"Kagome sat down"Unfortuanely,yes"Sango asked"So how is your brothers half?"Kagome sighed"You see...my mother is miko,and my father is full-fledge demon"Sango snapped"Oh!I get it!I didn't know he was full fledge"Kagome smiled"Well you know know"Inuyasha asked"What's all this talk about the Golden Dragon,and the Dark Dragon"Everyone looked at him surprised.Sesshomaru shook his head"I'm ashamed to be called your brother"Kagome sighed"You'll learn sooner or later"He shrugged.Rin yawned"I'm tired"Everyone else agreed,and headed off to bed.

_**Middle Of Night**_

Kagome whispered"Want to go to my fantasy land?"Inuyasha nodded.Kagome opened the window,and climbed out.He followed.When they were on grass and dirt Kagome smiled as the moons ray made her glow"Follow me"She took his hand.Kagome walked across the street and into this tunnel of bushes.No one ever noticed it before.Kagome stared to hum a beautiful and unknown song.Inuyasha looked around.Fireflies and light bugs floated around a lake.Kagome walked up to a huge tree.Kagome smiled"This tree is called the Sacred Tree"Inuyasha smiled"My mother told me tons of stories about this ancient tree...isn't it like over a billion years old?"Kagome nodded.That hum Kagome was humming was know playing by a flute.Inuyasha asked"That song you was humming...how does it go...and whose playing it"Kagome smiled and walked up to the lake.She took her shoes off and stepped into the cold water.Inuyash asked"What are you-

Kagome began to sing beautifully"Father once said to me.Many moons will go on.Demons hand will defend"The fireflies showed the past of a war between a women with a man against thousands of demons and other creatures.Kagome went up smiling at the image"Mother said one day there is more that you most know a mortals hand will sustain.Two hands together-

The women and the mans hands united creating a bright light"Incomplete alone.Balance and Union,and the Gate will open.Go my children go run to Crimson Flames.To save the children.The lights of memory remain"The song ended but the flute,and the image went on.A girl with dark raven hair,and aqua eyes was standing by Kagome playing the flute.Inuyasha watched Fairystruck"Wow"Kagome looked beyond beautiful.The girl countiued to play.Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.Kagome began again"Two souls untied.Can defeat the immortal.Nation and Loving.Will one day end this way.Go thus creatures to Frozen Flames.To save thus villages.Beyond your will.Can save a million"The flute began to fade.Kagome smiled.The flute was pulled back from her mouth.She turned to Kagome and smiled"It's been a while,Lady Kagome"Kagome smiled and stood in the water and bowed slightly"As always your playinh was great,Midoriko"Midoriko smiled"As always your voice was beautiful"Kagome smiled"Thank you"Midoriko looked at the clear water"Once again you have purified our water"Kagome smiled"Clear as a crystal"Midoriko smiled"I must go...nice seeing you again"With that she began to play her flute again and disappeared.Kagome walked out of the cool water and over to Inuyasha.Inuyasha asked"What did it mean?The song?"Kagome began to climb the tree.Inuyasha followed.Kagome smiled"The war.A human women,and a demon man.They both had to fight against demons.No matter how much they hated each others being they had to fight together for years.Both of them very young.This was the time mikos were discovered.By the women first hand.In the end they fell in love,and that's how half demons were brought to this world.The only reason they're dispised is because they're more important to history than any other creature.Go thus creatures to frozen flames.That meant all the others creatures are below this kind.Seprate if they most.If they hate such kind they should hate they're selves.Go my children to Crimson Flames means all the human,demon,neko,half demon children shall live without being teased for what and who they are.Sacrifice is what happened in those days.Many children sacrificed themselves for the sake of the future.For all creatures to get along.That task is far from complete.In the Fedual Era it still happens.In the futurethey shall be reborn"A firefly sat on Kagome's welcomed hand.Inuyasha asked"Who was that women?"Kagome smiled"My angel...my guardian...I even tried to sacrifice myself once ot twice amny times...even when I knew you"Inuyasha asked"Why would you do that?"Kagome smiled"I wanted to get away from my Father...Midoriko told me"You aren't sacrificeing yourself.You're killing your self.You have to be pure and clear of what you want.If not you won't be born but shall rot in hell for the wanting of my own needs"Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and rubbed his head on her beck"I wouldn'tbe who I am toay if you hadn't been put in my life...I'd been someone like Alviss or Naraku"Kagome put a hand on his cheek"Even with me not here...you wouldn't have been like that.You've got to big of a heart"Inuyasha looked up and caught the rock that had been thrown"Whose there!?"Kagome smiffed"Kikyo...

Kikyo walked from behind the tree.Kagome growled"What are you doing here!You aren't aloud on these grounds"The fireflies became spirits of men.Glaring at Kikyo"Keep away from the water"Kikyo stepped back"I wantto speak with Kagome"Kagome slid off the tree"Hold back"They became fireflies once again,and waited for Kikyo to make a move closer into the sacred grounds.Kikyo whispered angerly at Kagome"I'm sick of seeing you with Inuyasha"Kagome asked"What are you going to do about it?"Kikyo put a knife to Kagome's thrat but she didn't seem phased.She only smiled"Oh...I'm scared know"Kikyo's hand was grabbed and she was swung around ruffly.Looking into red eyes"If you touch,talk,whisper,gossip,even breath in front of Kagome...I'll kill you"Kikyo went pale"Y.You wouldn't"Inuyasha growled"I would...I don't love you anymore...I hate you"Kikyo was so shock she ran off.Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his cheek"Calm down"Kagome kissed him on the lips.His eyes became amber as he took over the kiss.Inuyasha pulled back.Kagome smiled"I knew you'd protect me...even if it meant to kill someone"Inuyasha smirked"Darn straight"Kagome giggled.


	14. By You

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.14"By You"

Kagome walked up to the forest once again.The entrance glowed dimly.Kagome looked behind her to make sure no one was watching.She nodded to herself and walked threw the tunnel of trees and bushes.When she crossed.The dawn's glow shined against the clear water.Something shined in it.Kagome took her boots off and stepped in.She was glad her heart was so pure that she was welcomed there as her home.There was also a old shrine further down.Kagome grabbed the silver locket.She looked at it closely.On the front it had a K.Kagome opened it and read"To my Destiny holder,and Past keeper,Kagome"Kagome sat on the nearest rock looking at it confused"Where did this come from...I thought Guro destroyed it.It's the locket Isao gave me when I turned 10.A whispher came to her"When you hold the destiny,and the past things you want in your dreams shall return"Kagome knew it was one of the children spirits.they always spoke to her when she was there alone.Another said"And when you love something or someone so much...it's not possible that they'd slip away"Kagome smiled to herself"Where is my Father...did he put this here?"The spirit smiled"Why yes,Kagome,he was here...but in bad shape"Kagome looked sort of sad"But he'll pull threw this all...my brothers-

The spirit finished but changed the sentence"Can see Destiny and the Dark side...exactly the Dark side is what they might see but do not know it"Kagome said not so happy"How will I go on with him dead...he's the closest thing that protected me when I was little.Small and hopeless"She whsipered"Inuyasha"Kagome just noticed she had tears falling"H.He can't die...he hasn't seen his grandchildren"Midorikoshowed up laughin"Dear your Father will be fine...as long as his thughts are on you"?Kagome felt hope rising again"Thank you,Midoriko"The spirit smiled"Hello Lady Midoriko"Midoriko smiled"Hello,Iwa...I see you're only telling her the possibilties"The raven head nodded"I'm sorry,miss Kagome"She faded away.Kagome smiled"Thank you,Midoriko"Midoriko smiled"You have to remeber when you're in the sacred water many dark shadows will try to bring you down"Kagome asked"Only at night is when the fireflies will protect this place"Midoriko handed Kagome a bottle"Here drink this...you'll feel better"Kagome asked with a smile"This isn't sake is it?"Midoriko smiled"Why no dear"Kagime opened it.A nightly mist and breeze arose from it"It's very luring"Kagome took a sip.Kagome pulled back"This is the sacred water...but why would you give this to me...you told me the day I met you...I couldn't"Midoriko smiled"Kagome you've grown very well know...it is your time to drink this"Kagome finsihed the last bit and gave her the bottle back"This will protect you very well child"Kagome crossed her arms as she rustled her hair"Fist you tell me I've gron and now you call me child?"Midoriko smiled"I just love it when you're angry...toodles"She left.Kagome stood and walked out of the water,and put her boots back on.It was dawn,and very cold.Kagome heard Inuyasha yell her name.Kagome rolled her eyes and ran back across the street only to see a familar face"A.Alviss?"He waved and walked into his house.Kagome jumped into the tree and then threw her rrom.Inuyasha hugged her"Where did you go?"Kagome looked into his worried eyes"I was at the Sacred Lake"Inuyasha asked"What happened to you telling me?"Kagome smiled as she put a hand on his cheek"You stayed up so late last night I didn't want to wake you...sorry"Inuyasha smiled"It's okay"Kagome crossed her arms"For some reason...Alviss lives not to far down"Inuyasha growled"Did he say anything?"Kagome shook her head"He waved...that's about it...and NO I didn't wave back...why would he even think I'd forgive him just in a snap?"Inuyasha asked"Maybe we should vist him?"Kagome looked into his amber eyes"Inuyasha...be calm"Inuyasha nodded"Okay"They left"Somehow everyone was still asleep.

_**Down The Road**_

Kagome knocked on the door.A flashback flashed in her head.Kagome shook it away.Inuyasha asked"Kagome?"Kagome smiled"I'm fine"A girl with raven hair,and light blue eyes opened the door.She looked about 9.Alviss came to the door"Go upstairs"She walked off but stopped looked at Alviss in a glare then ran up the stairs.Alviss asked"What brings you here?"He let the two in.Kagome asked"I want to know why you're down here?"Alviss smiled"I've lived here for some time...remeber?"Kagome looked at the girl flipping channels seeing hersef"Yeah,whatever...just forgot"Inuyasha knew something was up with Kagome,and he knew it.Kagome asked"Why don't you talk to Inuyasha while I talk to what's her name"He shrugged.Kagome walked over and sat beside her"Who are you?"She turned the TV off.She look like she'd been crying,and terrified"Who are you is the question?"Kagome answered"I'm Kagome Yuui...Alviss's old girlfriend"She swallowed"I'm Gina Juii...I'm his _current _girlfriend...c...can I ask you a personal qustion?"Kagome nodded"Sure"Gina sat up"As he ever...got...testy?"Kagome's face saddened"He raped me once...that's when our relationship ended"Gina looked frightened"He was jus about to...he stopped himself and kept saying sorry...I was really scared...my daughter Asuka...saw this...and she changed her mind about me wanting to be with him...I'm really having a hard time"Kagome looked surprised"He never said he was sorry or stopped the first time"Gina shrugged"He tried to do everything in his will to get Asuka to forgive him...but to no avail"Kagome suggested"Ma...Maybe he's trying to change"

His voice came"I am"Inuyasha walked intas well with a satified face.

_**FlashBack**_

_Inuyasah growled"Why would you rape a person like Kagome...she's a girl you can't find everyday,you sick ba-_

_Alviss hissed"I made a mistake...a..and I almost made it again...I grew up seeing my Father do it to my mother so many times I was scared and tramtized for a few years.Kagome healed me...from my past but she couldn't purify the abilty my Father did...I loved Kagome a lot...it just happened ...I don't know...I don't want to lose Gina like I lost Kagome"Inuyasha seemed surprised"Why didn't you try to apoligize?"Alviss shook his head"I didn't want to believe I made her life worse...I almost killed her Father once...just for putting his hands on her even in public.I don't want to grw old,and be someone like that...I'll ask Kagome for advice if it's alright with you,and...now...I'll apolegize to her as well"Inuyasha seemed satisfied"Alright...it's good that you're training...and hopefully...Kagome can forgive you,and give you advice"Alviss smiled"Let's go find out"_

_**End FlashBack**_

Alviss took a breath"Gina once again...I want to say I'm sorry for what I tried to do"Gina smiled"It's okay"Kagome asked"Why'd you stop-

Alviss cut her off"Also...I want to say I was sorry for what I did do to you,kagome...and I want you to help me"Kagome swallowed"I remeber you telling me about your Father,and what he did to your mother...but when you did that to me...I didn't want to take the past as an excuse...Alviss...go to tyerpy...that can really help with your anger problems...but it was funny when you almost killed my Father"Alviss laughed"Well thanks...but what about Asuka"A small voice came"If you get into tyerapy...I'll forive you"She ran back up the stairs.Gina smiled"Well that solves that,and Kagome thank you for coming over"Kagome shrugged"They say curiousity killed the cat...Vice Versa?"

_**After Setting His Tyerapy Sation then Leaving**_

Kagome smiled"It feels good to help someone once in a while"Inuyasha asked"But do you forgive him?"Kagome sighed"Yeah..."Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek"Good...holding grudes increases your purity"Kagome smiled"So that's why I feel extra energized"Inuyasha smiled"Yeah"Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha"Why are you in such a good mood?"Inuyasha smirked"Glad to have you in my arms"Kagome smiled"As I you,Shiba"Inuyasha looked at her then back up to the sunset's beautiful painting.

_**Back At Home**_

They two walked in.Everything was queit.Kagome walked into the living room to see only Miroku,Rin,and Sesshomaru watching TV.Kagome turned the light on.Everyone squinted at the light and turned to glare at Kagome.Kagome asked"Why are you all sitting in the dark?Where's Sango"Everyone turned back to the TV like a robot.Rin sighed"She went home...in Amity Park.."Kagome asked"I thought she stayed with her grandparents"Rin stood up.Miroku yelled bitterly"Why won't you tel the guys..."Rin spat"Because she told me not too!"She grabbed Kagome and walked outside.She whispered as they walked down the street"She was forced to come back home by her Father"Kagome asked angerly"Will she come back"Rin looked sad"I don't know...she was crying herysterically when she got the letter...you aren't the only one who got beat,Kagome...since she lived with her grandparents...she never got hit.Only for 3 years she went threw that"Kagome seemed mad"Why!Who does?!"Rin swallowed her sob"Her Father...she's no different than you,Kagome...except she doesn't get hated because she was born...she said she may not come back...she said she'd miss us a lot...expectly Miroku...she left while he was asleep...she only woke m-

Kagome was growling violetly.Her eyes were gold"No!I won't let her live my past"Her eyes came back to they're normal color.Kagome stomped back to the house.Rin followed"Kagome!Wait up!"Kagome walked in and ran up the stairs.Rin ran in panting"Ka...gome!"Inuyasha asked"What's her problem"Rin sighed"Maybe I should've of told her"Kagome came back with her keys in hand"Inuyasha...I'll be back...come on Rin!"Rin jumped"Coming!"Inuyasha was about to protest til she gave him a cold stare.He swallowed and nodded.Kagome slammed the door behind herself.They heard the truck start and speed off.Sesshomaru shivered for the first time"Kagome must be really talented to make me scared of her"Miroku sighed"I think Kagome got a hold of everything...sooo...who wants a match in halo!?"Sesshomaru was already hooking things up.

_**Kagome And Rin's Problem**_

Kagome slammed the truck door.Rin looked dizzy"Who knew someone like you would drive so fast"The door opened.She was crying.Kagome's face softened"Ms.Gunjin...where's Sango?"Her first name was Ai.Ai hugged Kagome"It's been a while"Kagome had went to one or two of Sango and Rin's sleep overs.Ai stammered"S.She's up...upstairs"Kagome heard her Father,Ryuu,yeel"Whose that,Ai!?"Ai squeaked"Nothing,dear!"Kagome jogged up the stairs,and Rin hugged Ai.She stayed with Ai.Getting pissed off as she saw the scar on her arms,and face.

Kagome ran in,anmd gasped.Sango had deep gashes on her body.She wasn't just beaten either.(_She was raped...shessh you all can't tell?_)

Kagome screamed"SANGO!OH MY GOSH!"Kagome ran to her side and helped her sit up.She was just laying there crying.Helplessly.The door swung open.Ryuu stomped in"Oh it's you!Why are you in my home"Ryuu was Sango's step Father...I forgot to say.

Sango cried in Kagoe's arms.Kagome only growled.If he came near her...he better pray he lived.He grabbed Kagome and punched her.Sango cried harder not saying a word.Kagome tgot back up and touched her cheek.Blood was on her hand.Kagome punched him.He spat"You worthless,Neko!You'll pay for that!"Kagome yelled"You hurt my friend!Now you die!"Kagome's claws sharpened.Kagome dug her hands into his chest.He squeaked in pain.Rin ran in with a cut on her face.He must've hit her"Oh my gosh!Kagome!"He grabbd her arm and pulled it out just before she smashed his heart.Kagome had blood on her hand.He grabbed Kagome and pinned her to the wall.Kagome kicked him in the you know what.He let go.Kagome beat the crap out of him.No deatails.It's to horrifying.He was uncoinceiss.In his own blood.Kagome picked Sango up bridal style"Call the police"Rin swallowed"Already did"Sango had fainted.Nervous breakdown.She also had a lose of blood.Sirens were heard outside.The police and ambulance rushed in.They asked the gold eyed,wet cheeked Kagome"Do you want us to help her"Kagome put Sango in the mans arms.He called"Aji!You'll have to heal her!I've got the man!"He picked him up and put him on the bed.The other man helped.In the other room.The women undressed Sango,and put her in a white over sized t-shirt,and black jeans she found I the girls room.Sango had a lot of deep gashes.She bandaged her the best she could.Kagome prayed Sango didn't get pregnant by that man.Aji walked over to Kagome and Rin...who had a bandaid on her cheek.Kagome wouldn't let anyone touch her"It is a possiblity Sango maybe pregnant...but we have to wait a few weeks for the results...she may not want to talk to anyone...that man will be going to jail,and Kagome you'll havce to be taken to the office for reasn of why you attacked him.Go home,and get a goods night sleep...but tommorow at noon we want you there...if you're not.You'll force us to put you in jail"Kagome hissed"I'll be there...and Asuka...where is she?"Aji winced"She was beaten up pretty bad...she was aken to the hospital...no worries she's in good hand...and this girl was protecting her...but ended up getting hit to the floor by whoever"Rin asked angerly"You think Kagome did this!?"Aji sighed"I'm sorry...I have to go"Rinwas about to cut the womens head off but Kagome said emotionlessly"Go to the truck...I'll meet you there"Kagome went into the room and picked sango up.Sango whispered"Kagome...I'm so scared..."Kagomw whispered"You on't have to be anymore...me and Rin won't let you get hurt again"Sango fell into a eep sleep once again.With many badages on her arm,and leg.Some on her face.Kagome was still all bloody.(_Gross_)

_**Home**_

Rin opened the door and let Kagome pass.Everyone ran in.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!What happened to you!You're all b-...what happened to Sango?"Kagome walked up the stairs with her bangs covering her gold eyes.Miroku asked angerly"Kagome!What ahppened to Sango!You can-

Kagome spat violetly"Shut the hell up,Miroku!If you are so concerned!You would've went up there and not me!So don't talk your crap to me!I don't want to hear it!"Kagome countiued up the room.Katsuro,and Akihiko peeking out the room.Kagome mummbled"Go to bed,and close the door"They closed the door obedently.Kagome walked into her room and laid Sango on her big bed.Sagno had steady breathing.Sango began with her eyes closed"I don't want to see Miroku's face.Not Sesshomru or Inuyasha.Just you and rin.You wo are like my sisters I never had..."Kagome whispered calmly"Shh...just rest,Sango...forget it all"Sango shook her head violetly"No matter how hard I try I can't ever forget the hitting he did to me and...  
Kagome let a sob out"You've has it worsr than me...if only I got there sooner...you wouldn't be like this"Sango wiped Kagome's tears away"I don't believe that...you were teased,beaten,raped lonely...I didn't have all that.Someone took me in...my grandparents...make sure you call them,ad tell them the whole truth...I never l.lie"Kagome cried"I'm so sorry"Sango let sleep take over"Don't be"

Kagome stood up and grabbed some clothing.She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on.To take a shower.


	15. Is it True Is it Not?

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.15"Is it True?Is it Not?"

_**After Shower:Outside**_

Rin had took a shower herself and sat by Kagome outside.Everyone else was as well.The twins had fell asleep,but with Sango.They begged Kagome.She finally let them.Kagome looked at the starry sky"I have to go downtown tomorrow"Inuyasha asked queitly"Why?"Rin answered angerly"They think Kagome did all of this...even what happened to Sango...just because she's neko..."Kagome didn't seem phased.Miroku asked sadly"What happened exactly.He was still hurt of what she said to him but she to,d him she wasn't taking it back because she meant what she said.Kagome started"He first beat her...then raped her...then beat her again til she was crying and bleedng.Waiting til she bleed to death...they say it's a possibilty she's pregnant"Miroku shot up"What!?"Kagome looked at him not phased still"I said it's possible she's pregnant...but we'll never know til a few weeks"Miroku was pale as he sat down"Why do you hate me,Kagome?"Kagome let the cold air ice the puffs of air she blew"I don't hate you...I only speak the truth,Miroku...I love you so much as my cousin...I'm not even upset..."Miroku asked"Why are you acting all calm"Kagome looked back at the sky"Everyone has to face life wheater it's good,peferct...bad,or horrible...life isn't a game to weigh on.If you count on it for long...your furure will crash"Kagome took the locket out her pocket"Same for me...if my Father dies...it just happens...but this isn't about me know is it?"Rin knew Kagome was hurting inside but would not let it show on her face.Kagome went on after she got no response"Sango's different than me...she's the type to go mute in a sutiation like this...I keep talking what I think...but she'll heal...if you follow her wishes...she doesn't want to see neither of you guys.Just Rin and me"Rin always thought in a bad problme Kagome always thought of herself but she's the exact oppsite.Kagome stood up"I'll be back"Kagome stuff her hands in her pocket as she walked across the street and to the lake.Rin asked"Where is she going?"Inuyasha was right behind her"Go to ed guys"Everyone nodded and left.Inuyasha's voice was to calm to be him.

_**Lake**_

Kagome was sitting in that icy cold water.She was filling a bottle.Inuyasha asked"Where'd you get that?"Kagome didn't respond but kept on humming that song she alays song now a days.Inuyasha sighed"Kagome...are you angry at me?"Kagome stopped"No...why would you say that...I'm not angry at anyone"The water was clear as ever.Inuyasha asked"With this stuff going on...how do you managed to still keep it purified"Kagome threw the locket at him.He caught it"What is this"Kagome closed the bottle"My Father gave it to me when I turned 10,but when Guro found it he destroyed it"Inuyasha finished reading it"You're the child of destiny,darks pise/past,and the future"Kagome stepped out of the water"Yes...I never wanted to believe this...because as that...I hold a huge responsiblity to many people I don't even know...the twins will have to go threw it as well"Kagome put her boots back on"This is the Sacred Water...I'm going to give it to you all"Kagome opened it and took a sip and gave it to Inuyasha.Inuyasha watched the vapor come from it and arose his scenes.He took a sip and gave it back.Kagome asked"How do you feel?"Inuyasha looked at Kagome"Different...just can't put my finger on it"Kagome and Inuyasha left back to the house.Everyone was still up and drunk they're sip,but still confused at why Kagome whould be giving them HER Sacred Water.At last she sat beside Sango,and let her drink the last bit.Sango smiled weakly"I feel so much better from the sorrow I once held"Akihiko mummbled in his sleep"F...Father...w...watch out..."Katsuro mummbled"M...Mother...n...no...y...you c...can't..."Kagome shook them"Wake up!"They sat up panting.Katsuro watched his brother start to cry.Kagomw whispered"Don't believe in it...if you let that darkness bigger that will come true"Akihiko clung to hi sister for dear life"What is someone dies?"Kagome whispered"Don't say that"Katsuro looked at the moon"Summer is soon to come"Kagome laid him back down"Rest"They cuddled to Sango.Sangowas already asleep.With a smile.Kagome smiled and walked out the room a flash of a baby abd Naraku flashed.Kagome shook her head"W..What was that?"Inuyash asked from the shadow"You saw it too then?"Kagome walked up to him"Yeah...what did it mean?"Inuyasha took her into the guest room they had to sleep in.Inuyasha shrugged"I don't know but we better watch our backs for know on"Kagome wanted to ask something but Inuyasha captured her lips.Both of them already on the bed.Kagome whispered into the kiss"What's gotten into you?"Inuyasha whispered back"I don't know"He captured her lips again.Kagome whispered into the kiss"Are you sure you going to be kay...you've looked sort of sad all day"Inuyasha whispered back"When you're away from me for so long...these are the results"Kagome smiled as he captured her lips into a sweet kiss.He pulled back and pulled her to him"They'll understand tommorow,right?"Kagome smiled"If they hear my story...of course they will"Inuyasha was really tired and let sleep take over.Kagome whispered"I have to leave early tommorow"Inuyasha let a low growl out.Kagome sighed and let sleep take over her state od misery.

_**Next Day:Dawn...**_

It was 4:55a.m.

Kagome put on a black minni skirt and black tank top.She had her hair laid down.Also her black cuffed boots.Kagome leaned over Inuyasha and captured his lips.He had been asleep but was woke immedaitely Kagome's familar strwberry taste came into his mouth.She parted her lips and let him slip his tongue to let her know he was awake.Kagome laid on top of him,and kissed him passionately.Kagome moaned into the kis as he sighed into the kiss.His hand slid down her slinder back.They pulled back.Inuyasha asked"What's up with the wake-up call?"Kagome smiled"Just to let you know I'm about to head out,and I won't you to watch my brothers...I might not be back til midnight...I have al lot to do"Inuyasha pouted.His ears sinking to his head.Kagome smiled"But when I get back we can do what ever you want"Inuyasha sighed"That still doesn't cheer me up"Kagome captured his lips again into a passionate kiss.She ran her hand threw his long silky silver hair.Inuyasha pulled her waist closer to him.Kagome pulled back"Sorry...I'm leaving like this again...I'm so sorry,Shiba..."Inuyasha sighed"Sometimes I just feel like locking you in a tower and keeping you all to myself.Away from this world that's been so cruel"Kagome smiled"So times your wishes are of my own,but when I get back it'll be going into Feburary...meaning we recourt"Inuyasha seemed satisfyed"That I love to know"Kagome smiled"Also...your birthday is March 2nd...so we get to celebrate then as well"Inuyasha nodded"Okay...I can entertain myself til then"Kagome captured his lips and pulled"good...see you when I get back"Inuyasha hugged Kagome.Kagome got up and walked to the door she turned and smiled at his bare chest and his sleeping face.Kagome walked out.(_He sleeps shirtless_)

Kagome walked into her room and gasped.Miroku and Sango were in each others arms.Asleep.He was shirtless as well.Kagome rolled her eyes.Her brothers happened to not be there.Kagome walked over and whispered into her cousins ear"I told you it'd all work out"Miroku smirked"Thanks,Kags"Sango mummbled a thanks.Kagome smiled"It's all good"Kagome walked out,and into her brothers room.They weren't there.Kagome walked into Rin and Sesshomaru's room.The twins were in they're bed.Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms to his bare chest.Kagome asked herself"What is with the shirtless thing?"Her brothers were on the floor.Kagome put Katsuro on her back,and Akihiko in her arms.She walked back into her 2nd room and sat them in the bed with Inuyasha.Inuyasha asked"What up?"Kagome frowned"Remind me to kill your brother when I get back...he had my brothers sleeping on the floor...how cruel"Inuyasha smiled"I'll handle it"Kagome gave him a quick kiss and whispered"By Katsuro,bye Akihiko

"They mummbled"Bye,Sister"Kagome smiled and closed the door.She jogged down the stairs and out the door.Inuyasha watched from the window.As she droveoff.He sighed and went back to bed.

_**Office:Police Investigation**_

Kagome sat down in the gray colored room.Aji happened to be there and she was going to be the one to ask questions"Did you go to that house on your own free will?"Kagome answered"Yes"  
The machine spoke"She speaks the truth"Aji went on"Did you hit Rin or Ai?"Kagome shook her head"No"The machine spoke"She speaks the truth"Aji looked at the officer.He motionied for her to go on.Aji sighed"Did you attack Ryuu for a reason,and what was thay reason"Kagome sighed"Yes I had a reason.I was pissed off that he raped Sango,and I was in my Neko stage so I couldn't of stopped myself...I wanted to protect my friend"The machine spoke once again"She speaks the truth"Aji was shocked"Uh...did you attend to kill Ryuu"Kagome smriked at her"Yes"The machine spoke"She speaks the truth"Te officer sighed"She's innocent!She only wanted to protect her friend...that man is guilty!When he gets out of the hospital breathing and well...he'll be in prison for life...Ms.Yuui you may go"Aji sighed"Fine...that's the first time a neko told the truth"Kagome ignored her comment and lefy.She got in her truck an left.To Sango's grandparents house.

_**Sango's GrandParents House**_

Kaede gasped"Is the child alright?!"Kagome smiled"I assure you,Kaede,Sango is well...Ai should be out the hospital soon"Myoga smoke his pipe"The girl will be fine,Kaede"Kagome swallowed"But there is a possibilty she may be pregnant"Kaede had a smile"Did Sango not tell ye?She told me that she may have been pregnant by thus Miroku"KAgome shot up"Oh my gosh!...but wouldn't that affect-

Kaede shook her head"Sango has that knowing.The power of Riname...I'm sure you've heard of her.That's what the power is called...she protected her growing egg,and shut down any other possibiltyof getting pregnant by Ryuu"Kagome squealed"I'm so happy!"Myoga smiled"So are we...and so is Ai...we saw in the paper what had happened but only about Ai,not Sango"Kagome looked at the clock"I must go...but thank you for the info,and the time"Kagome closed her car door and drove off"Time to stop by the well house"Kagome sped off down the road.

_**The Well House**_

Kagome got out her truck,and closed it queitly.She ran up the shrine steps and into the well house.The well sat there.Kagome took the note out her pocket and a oen.She wrote something extra and then kissed it.She wrapped the locket around the note and dropped it in the well.It flashed a purple light.Kagome heard a tumping nosie.Kagome opened the door,and walked up to the house and knocked.Ms.Higrashi opened the door"Oh hello dear...come in"Kagome went in.Souta ran down the stairs"Hey,Kagome!"Kagome hugged the 12 year old"Hey there,Souta"He was also her cousin.Tsuna asked"What brings you here dear?"Kagome asked"Has my Father or anyone else been here?"Tsuna smiled"Carissa,Kazuo,Isao,Masuyo,and Miroku's parents were here last night for healing.They were beat up pretty bad but nothing to bad"They left around 4a.m."Kagome looked at the clock.It read 12:46p.m.

Kagome smiled"Yeah,Thanks...gotta go!"They said be.Kagome got in her truck and drove off.Still wondering what that tump had been.Kagome asked herself"Wonder where Kouga went?"Kagome drove down the road.All the way to Aro.Far from Amity of Hughes where she lived.

_**Kouga's House**_

Kagome knocked on the door.There was a groan.The door opened and there stood a shirtless Kouga.He closed the door"Darn it!Hold up,Kagome!"Kagome giggled to herself.After a whilehe opened the door.In a white t-shirt,and black jean shorts.With ankle socks.Kagome walked in"So,where have you been?"Kouga seemed tense"H.Home mostly"Kagome crossed her arms"Whose here...if it's a girl...it isn't like I'd get mad...I'm with Inuyasha"A familar voice came"Then you wouldn't mind if it was me?"

Kikyo came from the kitchen with a sprts bra on,and a minni minni skirt on.That showed more than expected.Kagome gasped"Aren't you suppose to be with Bankotsu?"Kikyo smirked"I am...as well as with Kouga"Kouga made no eye contact with Kagome.Kagome opened the door"Kouga you're one sick basturd"Kikyo called"Maybe you should tell Sesshomaru and the others to make another tape of you,and Inuyasha!"She slammed the door behind her.She then threw up in the bushes.She had a image of him and Kikyo.Kagome got in her truck and drove off.

_**Home**_

Kagome made it home earlier than expected.She walked in still wanting to laugh at how Kikyo looked at her with an evil look,but was confused about some tape.What tape?Kagome walked into the living room to see everyone.Inuyasha smirked"You're back early"Kagome nodded with a smile,but asked"Sesshomaru do you anything about a tape...Kikyo was saying"Inuyasha asked"Kikyo-

Kagome laughed"You'll understand when I tell you...just no yet"Sesshomaru looked at Miroku who looked at Sango who looked at Rin.Inuyasha was confused.Kagome asked"What type of tape!Sesshomaru!"Sango stood"I need to use the bathroom"Sango ran up the stairs.Sesshomaru mummbled"I tape of you and Inuyasha making out is all"Both"What!?"Kagome hit Sesshomaru on his head"Are you crazy!Did you destroy it!?That's embrassing!"Kagome hit Miroku,and Rin on the head as well.Inuyasha shrugged it off.Kagome asked"Where's the twins"Rin pointed up"Upstairs playing"Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and ran up the stairs.She walked into they're room"Kikyo and Kouga were you know at Kouga's house.I went by to see why he hasn't been around"Inuyasha gasped"What about Bankotsu"Kagome shruggged"I warned him she'd brake his heart"Inuyasha pulled her to him"I scene you have more to tell me"Kagome smiled"Sango was already pregnant...she shut down all chances of destroying that...or getting it all mixed up with her power"Inuyasha was shocked"Did she tell Miroku yet?"Kagome shrugged"Maybe...possibly...I don't know"Inuyasha smiled"I have to have a camera from when she does tell him"Kagome smiled"Yeah...oh and save the real fun for tonight"Inuyasha pouted.Kagome giggled"I'm going to go talk to Sango"He nodded and went dowstairs.Kagome walked into the room her and Miroku share.They decided to move in with Kagome...so all they're stuff is there.Kagome closed the door"You alright"Sango looked worried"Y.Yeah"Kagome smiled"I know something Miroku doesn't know"Sango gasped"You know I'm p-

Kagome nodded"No need to say it out loud,but I heard you protected the egg while Ryuu raped you...and shut down the possibilty of getting pregnant...am I right?"Sango nodded and looked back down at the floor.Kagome asked"What's up?"Sango asked"How do I tell Miroku?"Kagome smiled"You two just couldn't wait,huh?When did it happen?"Sango swallowed"The night before I left"Kagome sighed"All I can saay is the sooner the better"Sango glared at Kagome"When youget pregnant you'll have the same problem"Kagome laughed"Guess you're right but then you should tell me...the sooner the better"Sango sighed"Tell Miroku to come here will you?"Kagome smirked"Sure"Kagome walked out and ran down the stairs almost falling.She passed Inuyasha"Get the camera recorder...because here comes the action...ahem...uh Miroku...Sango wants to talk to you...upstairs"Inuyasha peeked from the kitchen.Sesshomaru said he'd do it.Rin wondered what the heck was going on.They all stood outside the door.Sesshomaru had stuck the camera in.Perfect view.Sango smiled"I have something really important to tell you,Miroku"Sesshomaru gasped as realization washed over.Rin as well.She wanted to scream and go hug Sango but tamed hrself.Miroku squeezed her hand"What is it...?"Sango took a deep breath and closed her eyes"I'm pregnant...you see...I protected the egg I already had dispatched.Then sut down all chances of becoming pregnant again by Ryuu..."Miroku was pale.His eye rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.Everyone started laughing.Sango giggled threw her hand.Kagome came in and helped put him on the bed.Sesshomaru turned the camera on him"You've just seen a very beautiful...and comical moment let uspause and have a moment to wake the monk up"He pressed pause.Sango fanned Miroku.He gained conceissness.Kagome whispered"Let it sit in here while...they need to talk"Seshomaru pressed record and sat it on the table.They left.Kagome winked at Sango.Who smiled.Miroku opened his eyes"What happened?"Sango stood and walked to the camera,and smiled"You've gotten your show already.What was the use leaving if you're just going to hear the conversation later.I'm not stupid you know...bye"Sango turned it off and turned back Miroku.She walked over and got beside him on the bed.Miroku's face washed over with excitement"I'm going to be a Father!"He began to jump on the bed like a child who knew it was christmas morning.(_I skipped all of that.Too much.Sorry)_

Sango giggled"Yeah but you're acting like a child"He sat down and captured Sango's lips.Sango smiled in his sweet kiss.He pulled back"I'm so happy"Sango smiled"You aren't the only one"They decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

The twins were confused that whole day.

_**Night Time**_

Kagome walked from the bathroom with an white tank top,and black minni shorts on.She got in the bed with Inuyasha"Ain't you just happy Sango's happy?"Inuyasha sighed"Sesshomaru wasn't happy Sango ruined his movie"Kagome giggled.Inuyasha smiled"I can't til that day happens to us"Kagome blushed and looked up at him.He captured her lips(_When it's the day for Inuyasha and Kagome to recourt.It's Rin and Sesshomaru's time as well.They courted the exact same day)_

Kagome let him get on top of her.He began to kiss down her neck.Kagome sighed pleasurablely.He nibbled on the courting.Kagome gasp slighlty,but it turned into a wanted moan.Inuyasha captured her lips and whispered into the kiss"One more to go"Kagome smirked"Can't wait"

_**Sesshoomaru and Rin**_

Sesshomaru happened to have Rin pinned to the wall as he recourted her.This made his kisses more spicy to Rin.Rin sighed pleasurablely.Sesshomaru nibbled on her sensitive courting.She squeezed his hand slightly.Sesshomaru growled in pleasure"If you think that hurts...wait til I mark you as truly mine"Rin whispered/sighed"No pain...no game"Sesshoamaru smirked and looked into Rin's dim aqua eyes.

She smiled at him.


	16. Valentine Drama

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!

I Also Don't Own That song either.Creed does.It's called'Lips of An Angel'

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.16"Valentine Drama"

Kagome,Sango,and Rin were all in Kagome's room playing the basketball game.Big surprise to the guys.Kagome asked"So...do any of you have a clue what they're gonna do for valentines day which is today!We've been sitting h-

The door opened.Sesshomaru's head came in.Rin paused.Kagome and Sango hadn't noticed him and started to yell.Kagome yelled"What are you doing!I was just about to make a three pointer!"Sango yelled"I was about to block it!"Rin sighed.Sesshomaru rolled his eyes"You three might want to get dresses.Not to dressy though.Just normal"Kagome and Sango turned to him and nodded.Rin saved the game and turned it off.Kagome stood up"Time to get ready for our surprise"Kagome left to her room.Inuyasha walked out dressed in a black t-shirt,and black faded jeans.Kagome smiled at him.He gave her a quick kiss"Hurry...you're going to love your gift,and trust me.It's worth it"Kagome smiled"O...okay?"He ran down the stairs.Kagome walked into the room and locked the door.She undressed and put on a green 'Layered Rhinestone Button Top' with 'Faded Cargo Fatigues' and dark green flip flops.Kagome sat down and felt something hard.Kagome picked it up.It was a box.It had a note on it.She read:

_Dear Kay,_

_This is for you.I'm to big of a wimp to gve it to you in person.Not when I'm about to do know.So Happy Valentines Day_

_Love you,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome opened it.Inside was a 'Rhinestone Wings Necklace' made out of real and pure diamonds.Kagome gasped.Inside it read:To my angel,Kay

Kagome gasped and took it out,and put it around her neck.Kagome sat the box in her dresser and closed it.Kagome walked out to see Inuyasha standing by the door.He had a blush on his face.Kagome smiled and grabbed his chin"Thank you,and I love you too"Kagome captured his lips.He took over.He put his hands on her waist.Kagome put her arms around his neck.They pulled back at the call of Sesshmaru.They pulled back and went down the stairs.

_**A Hang-Out **_

The boys had disappeared.The girls sat in the booth they were assigned too.Rin asked"Look what Sesshomaru gave me"Rin had a heart pendent with cherries on them.Kagome smiled"Look what Inuyasha gave me"Sango smirked"Look what Miroku gave me"She showed them the diamond ring"He asked me to marry him"Kagome and Rin were shocked and hugged Sango.Kagome smiled"I'm so happy for you,Say!"Rin smiled'Me too!"Sango smiled"Thanks for the support.We're going to get married sometime next year"Rin smiled"Great"Kagome asked"Whar are your nicknames for your boyfriends"Sango smiled"Miro"Rin smiled"Fluffy or Shessy"Kagome and Sango laughed til tears fell.Rin giggled"He doesn't like me to call him that in public...so Kagome"Kagome smiled softly"Shiba"Rin and Sango gushed"Awwwwwww!"Kagome rolled her eyes"Speaking of...where did they all go?"A man on stage called"Hey everyone!How you feeling tonight!"The three girls cheered along with the rest.He yelled"Tonight!We have three young men here to sing for there girls!"Kagome asked"It couldn't be!"Sango shook he head"Impossible"Rin laughed"No way!"Sesshomaru,Miroku,and Inuyasha had a guitar.Inuyasha winked at Kagome.Kagome gaped at this.Rin whispered"Holy sh-

Sango hissed"Sh...they're staring"

They began to play and Inuyasha song.Kagome loved his voice.

He song perfectly:

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right know.**_

_**Honey why are you crying?Is everything okay?**_

_**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

_**(Kagome loved his voice.So did Sango,and Rin)**_

_**Well,my girls in the next room **_

_**Someimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I,never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**Sesshomaru began to sing.Rin wanted to scream at his hot voice:**_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

_**And,yes,I've dreamt of you too**_

_**And does he know you're talking to me**_

_**Will it start a fight**_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

_**Miroku began to sing.Sango wanted to scream as well for his hot voice:**_

_**Well my girls in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never want to say good bye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful with lips of angel**_

_**Inuyasha did free play on the gutar.Kagome screamed out loud.So did Sango and Rin.Rin yelled"Play those drums Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled"Whoo!"Rin laughed.**_

_**Inuyasha started singing again:**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it **_

_**Sounds so sweet**_

_**Inuyasha:Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it**_

_**Sesshomaru and Miroku:Makes me weak**_

_**Inuyasha:And I never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**Sesshomaru:And I never want to say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**Miroku song:With the lips of an angel...**_

_**Sesshomaru played the soft music.**_

_**Inuyasha song:Honey why you calling me so late?**_

They gave the guitars back and ran over.Kagome hugged Inuyasha"I loved it!"Inuyasha smirked.Rin hugged Sesshomaru,and Sango hugged Miroku.

_**After They Ate,Saw A movie,and went to dance the night away they went HOME!**_

Kagome sat on the bed drying her hair"Man oh man I'm tired"Inuyasha had alrady dried his hair and was know laying in the bed eyes closed"I think I'm more beat"Kagome smiled"How did you learn to sing so good?"Inuyasha smirked"My Father was a good singer...guess it runs in the family"Kagome laid beside him and kissed him on the lips then pulled back.Inuyasha opened his eyes to see her smiling"What?Why are you all smily?"Kagome hugged him"I'm happy to have someone like you"Inuyasha smiled"No...Vice Versa"Kagome giggled as she got up and turned the light out.She got under the covers.Inuyasha pulled her to him"Where did you let the twins stay?"Kagome smiled"At my Aunt Tsuna's house...I'll pick them up tomorow"Inuyasha sighed"Goodnight"Kagome smiled"Goodnight"

_**Naraku and Others**_

Naraku smirked"When theyrecourt again they can also mate"Kikyo smiled"h you do know that when they mate...she can't get pregnant.This is only the ceremony of sharing blood,_Naraku_"Kamiyuki sighed"Duh"Naraku cleared his thorat"Well when they have sex again we'll know..."Kagura spat"As well as Rin!"Naraku groaned"We'll kill her if you wish,Kagura?"Kagura smiled"Yes!"Naraku snapped"Add that girl to my death list...shall we send some signs to her from Kagome?Kikyo!Go to Kagome's house and slid the note under the door"Kikyo rolled her eyes"Done...you better hope Kagome gets it"Kagura sighed"Kagome always wakes up first"They all agreed.


	17. Warning:Join The Club

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.17"Warning:Join the club"

_**Dawn**_

Kagome walked downstairs rubbing her eyes.She saw a note laying on the floor.Kagome picked it up.It said 'Kagome'

Kagome opened this"What the?"Kagome read quietly:

_Dear Kagome,_

_This is a warning note.You,and Rin ARE on Naraku's death wish.We tried to get Riza to help but she refused...so it's just you and Rin...be prepared,and oh...watch your back..._

_Let's just say Inuyasha will soon be mine _

_And Sesshomaru will be Kagura's_

_Toodles_

_-Naraku's Gang member (Kikyo)_

Kagome ran up the stairs and into Sesshomaru's room"Seshomaru!"Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sighed"What!?It's 5a.m. in the morning!You're crazy!"Kagome yelled"this is serious!"Rin sat up"What is it Kagome"Kagome shoved the note at Sesshomaru.He read it,and yelled"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha groaned in his bed but got up and walked into the room"What do you want?"Sesshomaru gaave him the note"This is great!"Rin took the note and gasped"W.Why me!"Kagome knocked on Rin's head like a door"Hello?Wake up!Kagura wants Sesshomaru!That's obvious!"Miroku and Sango walked in.They read the note,and were just as worried.Kagome looked at the dawn sky out the window"I wish they even tried too!"Sesshomaru asked"Inuyasha...you know I'll protect Kagome as well as Rin"Inuyasha nodded"And you know I'll protect Rin as well as Kagome"Kagome rolled her eyes"You guys make it sound as thouh he has a million peopl-

Sango cut her off"Kagome how many enemies do you suppose you have?"Kagome gulped"Lost count"Miroku groaned"Exactly...they'll join just to get at you,and Rin how-

Rin shook her head"Lost count...trust me...I've got more enemies than number"Kagome smiled"You ain't the only one"This day was March 1st

Inuyasha's birthday was March 12th

Kagome looked at Rin and smirked"If you hadn't been in that gang so long ago you'd have less"Rin rolled her eyesI wasn't the only one...Sango!Kagome!"Kagome sighed"I was only in it til I was thirteen sheeh..."Sango pointed out"We all were...but if you two hadn't beat every gang in apn you'd have less...I only have atleast 50 enemies...and half arch enemies,but only one lives here and that's Kamiyumi"Kagome groaned"Thanks for bringing up her name"Kagome looked at the clock it was going on 6.Kagome sighed"Better go get the twins"Inuyasha followed.Rin yawned"Get out...I need a least three more ours of rest!"Miroku and Sango shrugged and went back to bed.Sesshomaru climbed in bed beside Rin"I wish they even tried to touch you.Since soon Kagome will be my sister...same for her"

Rin smiled"I know,Shessy"Sesshomaru pulled her closer.She smiled under hi warmth.

_**The Walk**_

Kagome walked up the shrine stairs.Inuyasha had told her he would protect her,ad his soon-to-be sister,Rin.Kagome had told him she knew he always would.It'd never change.Niether of the group members anywhere close to being old.To other adults they were nothing but brainless children.Getting into trouble.Kagome knocked on the door.It opened.Tsuna looked nervous"U.uh Kagome the b..boys are asleep come back around n.noon"Kagome crossed her arms"At least let me see them"Tsuna gulped"You can't"Kagome asked angerly"Where are my brothers,Aunt Tsuna!"She sighed"The were playing outside...I told them not to go near the well house...but they didn't listen.Souta tried to grab them before they were pulled in but all three of them gone"Kagome ran to the well house.Inside was ahuge book on the floor.Kagome smacked her forehead as Inuyasha ran in"I knew something sinister was around here!"Kagome spat"Fire claws!"The book turned to ashes"Kagome jumped onto the edge.Inuysaha asked"Kagome"Kagome reached for his hand.He took it.Kagome whispered"Golden Dragon...please let us pass"Kagome jumped in.Her wish was granted.

_**Fedual Era**_

They climbed out.Kagome took a deep breath"Miss t-

Kagome looked around at the flames beyound flames.Many dead bodies.Inuyasha stood beside Kagome"Whoea"Kagome grimaced"This place is a total disaster...I use to come here so much...it hurts to see it like this"Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back"Let's go"Kagome sniffed"I have a trail on my brothers,and Souta...let's go"

As they went further.They heard yells heard.Kagome yelled"That's them!Come on!"They both ran threw thick bushes beyound bushes.Kagome skid in he clearing.They were just about to be slattered.Inuyasha yelled"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"The goblin was killed.Souta to a deep breath"For minute I was sure I was dead"Kagome hugged her brothers and Souta"I thought you were a goner too"I familar and firm voice came"Kagome!Why are you here!And you brought the twins!Are you crazy!"Katsuro and Akihiko ran to Isao.Kagome gasped"Dad"His arm was bleeding,and he had many deep cuts"Kagome walked up to him"they were yanked down the well...I had to drop them off at Aunt Tusna's house-

Isao looked at Kagome with serious eyes"No excuses"Kagome shut her mouth.Carissa limped into the clearing and gasped.The twins cried"Mother!"They ran into her arms.Carissa looked at Kagome with shock"why are they here"Kagome just shook her head.There was a very loud roar.Kagome covered her senstive ears.Isao yelled"Go back home,now!Masuyo!Kazuo!"They ran out.Kazuo yelled"The serpent is at the ocean"Kagome said with tears"I'm sorry"Kagome put Katsuro on her back,and picked Akihiko up bridal style.Isao called"Kagome!Damn it all!"Carissa sighed"She'll be fine"She put the locket in his hand.He squeezed it in her hand"Let's get this over with"Carissa nodded.

_**Mondern Time**_

Souta went hme,and Tsuna apoligzed.Kagome,and the others went home.

_**Home**_

Kagome bathed her brothers,and dressed them,and then fed them.They wanted to take a nape.Kagome kissed they're foreheads.Katsuro yawned"They'll be alright...and Father wasn't-

Kagome smiled and whispered"I know...he was only stressed...get some sleep...if you need me you know where to find me"Akihiko smiled"I love you,sister"Katsuro nodded"I love you too,sister"Kagome smiled"I love you too"Kagome walked to the door and closed it quietly.She turned around to face Rin.Kagome's eyes widened"You scared the crap out of me...don't do that!"

Rin followed Kagome into her and Inuyasha's room.Rin closed the door"Aren't you ready?"kagome asked with a smile"what do you mean by _ready_,and by what?"Rin hit her arm"You know what I'm talking about,Kags"Kagome smiled"Yeah,hessh...aren't you?"Rin smiled"Yeah"Kagome asked"Are you trying to start a conversation...or are you hiding something?"Rin looked guilty.Kagome gasped"what did you do...or say!?"Rin scratched her head"We got into an arguement about me going to get some food"Kagome had a sweatdrop"And?"Rin rolled her eyes"I told him I wish he weren't so...so cold sometimes...he said that it's the only way to help protect me...he wouldn't live with himself if I got hurt...I said-

Kagome finished the sentence"You told him you what if I were to die would you go after Kagura?"Rin nodded.Kagome groaned"Rin...!You know Kagura used Sesshomaru right?"Rin nodded"I was just so hungry,and he was acting all suspicious...after I said that he said he gave up,and walked off"Kagome stood up"Wait here"Kagome walked out and across the hall.Into Rin and Sesshomaru's room.Kagome sat by Sesshomaru.He happened to be on his laptop.Kagome asked"What'cha doing?"Sesshomaru asked"So she told you huh?"Kagome closed the laptop"Let's cut to the chase...Rin didn't mean what she saud"Sesshomaru sat back"She said it loud and clear...you should keep your nose in your own business"Kagome crossed her arms"Alright Mr.I'm to cool for you...Rin's the only one pondering on this...even Inuyasha let's me go get something to eat from a fast food place for goodness sake!"Sesshomaru yelled"Kagome!Did you not read behind the lines!They're going to murder you,and Rin!Why can't you get that threw your thick skull!"Kagome yelled"How do I have a thick skull,and I'm not being the stubborn one!You're acting like a jerk right now,Sesshomaru!"Sesshomaru yelled"How!?"Kagome yelled"If you're suppose to be protecting her!Why aren't you!"Sesshomaru's face softened at the point of what he wasn't doing.Kagome went on after no response"Exactly!Ignoring her for something that she didn't!Wow that's protecting he Sesshomru!"Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as if he was lost.Kagome crossed her arms"She loves you Sesshomaru...if she did die she'd bring Kagura with her"Sesshomaru laughed"I'll talk to her"Kagome smiled"Wait here!"Kagome ran out to the other room"Rin he wants to speak with you"Inuyasha had been in the room.Rin was glaring at him.Rin stood up"Gladly"She slammed the door behind her.Kagome crossed her arms"What did you do,Inuyasha?'Inuyasha smirked"othing..."Kagome asked"Oh so now you're going to lie?"Inuyasha sighed"I asked her was she about to cry...she said no,and I said yes you are,and we started that line.No,yes you are,no,yes-

Kagome sighed"I get the memo...you can be mean when you're not around me can you?"Inuyasha smirked"Teasing"Kagome sat beside him,and captured his lips.Inuyasha kissed her back.Kagome pulled back and planted a quick kiss o his lips and pulled back"You've got some serious jokes"Inuysha smirked at Kagome's bright smile.He catured her lips andm got on top of her.Kagome giggled into the kiss.He smirked.

_**Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Rin calmed herself as she walked in.She sat down by the door,and he sat up on the bed.Rin leaned against the door.Sesshomaru and Rin looked into each others eyes.Aqua clashed with Amber.Sesshomaru sighed"We need to talk,Rin"Rin nodded"Alright...first off...I want to say I'm sorry.I shouldn't of said that...and...I don't want you to give up on me"Sesshomaru watched her blinked tears back"Come here"Rin stood up and walked over to him.He captured her lips.Rin gasped into the kiss.He pulled her down to the bed.Rin went down with him.Sesshomaru pushed her against the bed and then pulled back"And I'm sorry I even suggested of giving up on you like that,Rin"Rin whispered"It's alright...even though you say it...I should know you don't mean because I know you love me a lot"Sesshomaru smirked"And that's very true"Rin smirked"Guess you should thank Kagome"Sesshomaru smiled"She can make anyone happy"Rin giggled"I agree"Sesshomaru planted a quick kiss on her lips.


	18. Everyone's Savor

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.18"Everyone's Savor"

_**March 12th**_

Inuyasha was still asleep.It was only 3a.m.

Kagome put her boots shirt on,and kissed Inuyasha on his forehead.Then walked out,and downstairs.Sesshomaru,Rin,and Miroku were downstairs waiting.Kagome asked"Please tell me Sango understood she couldn't come out in this cold"Miroku nodded"she understood..."The twins jogged down the stairs dressed.Kagome asked quietly"Ready?"They nodded.The 6 walked outside and walked down the street.Rin shivered under Sesshomaru's arm"I don't understand why we have to walk"Kagome hissed"Because...he'll hear the truck cranking up,duh"Rin asked"What are we doing for his birthday know?"Miroku held his jacket close"Get him a gift...mayb throw a huge party"The sky rumbled.Sesshomaru put his hood on"Is it possible it can rain while it's frezzing?"Kagome put her hood on"Yeah...I suppose it's possible since it's drizzling"

_**Store**_

Everyone had gotten they're gift and paid then left.It was already dawn by time they got home.Kagome had time to hide the gift and take a hot,hot shower.

_**7:49AM**_

Kagome crawled back into the bed and yawned.She felt soft kisses on her neck.Kagome asked"Awake?"Inuyasha gave a growl.Kagome turned his way and let him cpature her lips into a sweet kiss.Then he pulled back and smirked.Kagome smiled"Happy birthday,Shiba"Inuyasha smirked"Thanks"He got up and put a shirt on"I'll be downstairs"Kagome nodded as he left.Kagome looked at the celin and thought to herself"_Haven't seen any sign of that basturd Naraku...what is he up too?I'm getting worried about when me and Inuyasha mate...it isn't to far off,either_"Kagome sighed and got up,and mummbled"Now I can't sleep"Kagome put her black jeans on.She walked out rubbing her eyes.She jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.She happened to see the boys playing the game.Kagome rolled her eyes and made herself some ceral and sat by Katsuro who was eating ceral as well.Kagome asked"Where's Akihiko"Katsuro spoke with his mouth full"He said he didn't feel good,and this stinky stuck kept coming out his mouth"Kagome gasped"Why didn't you tell me!"Kagome ran out the kitchen and up the stairs,and into her brothers room.At least he was smart to throw up in the toilet.Kagome sat by his bed"What's wrong,Aki?"Akihiko coughed and spoke hoarsely"My thorat burns,my stomach hurts,and my mouth is dry"Kagome felt his forehead and snatched her hand back"You're burning up,Aki!"Aki coughed,and bent over and threw up in the trash can.Kagome felt stupid to of had him out in that cold"I'll be right back...try to sleep"Kagome walked out and back down stairs,and into the living room"Rin I need your help"Sesshomaru asked"What's wrong?"Kagome sighed"Akihiko is sick"Sesshomaru and Mrioku winced.Inuyasha asked"How could've gotten sick"No one responded.Kagome and Rin left the room.Inuyasha stood and went after them.Back into the room.Kagome took his temperature.Rin winced"Its 100.1,Kagome"Kagome asked"Should we take him to the doctor?"rin shook her head as she put the wet cloth his head"The cold outside will make it worse"Kagome looked worried"Do you think you can drink or eat"Akihiko coughed"Water"Kagome nodded'Be right back"Inuyasha sat beside Rin and touch his head"He's just got a regular cold"Kagome came back in with a small cup of water"Here you go,and I brought some medicine"Inuyasha took it"He'll be better in a few days...just the common cold"Inuyasha poured the liquid in the small measuring cup and gave it the Akihiko"Drink up"Akihiko backed away"It doens't smell normal"Inuyasha smirked"Of course it doesn't...that's why it makes you feel better...if it tasted good...you'd never get better"Akihiko shook his head.Inuyasha smiled"If you stay sick you won't be able to play,train,and worse...no ice cream,candy,shall I go on?"Akihiko mummbled"Fine"Inuyasha smirked"Good...open your mouth"He followed his instruction,and he swallowed it all.He grimaced"Gross"Kagome was surprised at his handy work but gave Akihiko his water"Drink this...it'll wash the taste away"Akihiko took it and swallowed slowly.Kagome stood up"Help me take these things back,Rin"Inuyasha smirked up at Kagome"I'll take it from here"She nodded and walked out.They watched for a few.Inuyasha made him lay back and whispered"Get some rest...when you're better...who knows what'll happen"The two left.Rin smirked"Who knew,Inuyasha,was the kind to take care of children"Kagome smiled"I bet it' because of hi s Mother"Rin shrugged"Who knows"Kagome rolled her eyes"Miroku,and Sesshomaru of course"Rin nodded as they entered the kitchen.Sango was talking to Katsuro.Kagome asked"What you guys talking about?"Sango shrugged"Nothing much"Katsuro stood and walked to the sink putting his plate in it.Katsuro asked"What is there to do around here?"Kagome knelt in front of him"What do you do back in Kyoto?"Katsuro had his arms crossed"Mostly play outside,but we had this pond in the back in the woods that had this old jungle jim...me and Akihiko always go back there.Our secret place"Kagome giggled.Inuyasha watched from the door.Kagome smiled"How can it be a secret if you just told me?"Katsuro covered his mouth"Oops"Kagome giggled"I'm sure there's something to do inside"Katsuro removed his hands"I doubt it"Kagome smiled"I have something you can do...when Guro,someone you don't need to know,went out of town I use to do this with my mother...come on"He climbed on Kagome's back.Inuyasha thought as she walked past him"_She really does know how to make kids happy_"Rin smirked.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome gave him the camera"See when you want to take someones picture you press this button..."He pressed it and it flashed"Ow"Kagome giggled hard.Katsuro laughed"I get it"Kagome smiled"The flash is so bright you can take pics in the dark...which is what I'm about to do"Kagome let him carry it back downstairs.

_**DownStairs:Living Room**_

Sango asked"What do you call it?"Kagome shrugged"It doesn't have a name...just a game my mother made up when I was about 6"Inuyasha asked"Do you want the lights out?"Kagome nodded"Katsuro has to find us,and upstairs is off limits because Aki is sleep"Sesshomaru went to the box"Give me the word and it's off"Kagome asked"Ready,Katsuro?"He laughed"Yeah!"Kagome smirked"Now!"Sesshomaru shut them off.Kasuro counted"One,Two,Thrre,Four,Five,Six,Seven,Eight,Nine,and Ten!Here ! come!"He put the strap around hs neck and walked around listening to any sudden moments.Darkness no fear for him at all.Katsuro heard someone laughing.Katsuro sniffed.It smelt like Sango.He opened the closet door and took her picture"I got you,Sango!"Sango snapped"Darn it!"She went to sit on the couch.Katsuro went into the kitchen.He heard hissing sounds.Katsuro smirked and pulled the curtan back and took a picture of Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha argueing.Katsuro laughed"Got you!"They argued all the way to the couch.Katsuro knew finding Rin and Kagome would be hard.He walked back into the living room,and looked around"Come out,Rin"The others kept quiet .A tumop was heard.Katsuro ran back into the hall to see Rin on the floor rubing her head.He took her picture.She gasped"No fair!"Katsuro laughed"I took your picture!No sore losers!"He song gleefully.Rin walked into the living room with a huff"Someone pushed me off the celin"Sango mummbled"Someone was tickling me"Inuyasha grunted"Someone kicked me which WAS Sesshomaru"Sesshomaru shook his head"Was not...someone kicked me"Miroku wasn't playing.He was sitting on the couch listening to them bicker like children.Everyone gasped.Rin hissed"Kagome set us up!She did all of those to get us caught!"There was tump and laughing.They heard Kagome whisper"Miss me!"Katsuro sounded like he was laughing his head off.Kagome came running in and ducked from the flash"Missed me again!"Kagome got back up and did a front flip over Katsuro"Catch me if you can!"Katsuro ran after her"Get back here,Sister!"Kagome laughed"Yeah like I'm going to oof!"Katsuro took a picture and busted out laughing.Kagome yelled"What the hell!"Kagome sat up and rubbed her head"She looked down to see Akihiko laughing beside his brother.Kagome crossed her arms,closed her eyes as they twitched.The lights came on and everyone ran in.(_Demons,and Half Demons heal fast.Including Nekos_)

Inuyasha helped Kagome up.Kagome opened her eyes finally"That was really unexpected"Akihiko laughed so hard tears fekll.Kagome smiled"Fairs,fair...anyone want to play another game?"

After while the twins wnt to sleep.Everyone were in they're rooms.Kagome smiled"I got you something for your birthday"Inuyasha took the box out her hand and opened it.He gasped.It was a Cushion-Cut Amethyst and diamond white gold ring on a silver chain.Kagome took it out"This use to belong to your mother didn't it?"Inuyasha asked"H...How d...did you-

Kagome cut him off"When I was 7...I was at the Lake,and this ring happened to be shining in it"Inuyasha let Kagome put it on"I lost it...it was the day she died when she gave it to me"Kagome smiled"No matter where she is-

Inuyasha finished"She'll always be with me...I know...she always told me that"Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes seriously"You don't know how important this is to me,Kagome"Kagome smiled"No prob"Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss.Kagome kissed back.Inuyasha pulled back"I wish I could pay you back"Kagome smiled"Your kisses are enough"Inuyasha laughed.Kagome smiled"Everyone else agreed only I should get you a gift...that's alright with you?"Inuyasha shrugged"Yeah,sure"Kagome kissed his cheek"Good...I wanted your full attention"Inuyasha smirked"And I wanted yours"Kagome giggled.

_**Night**_

_Everyone was asleep.No noise was heard.Kikyo climbed threw the twins window,and walked up to them.She knelt by they're bed.They slept like any boy or man would.Sprawled out.Kikyo slid a note under Akihiko's pillow.She smirked as she picked up Katsuro,and went back to the window.She slider back into the night._

_**Next Morning**_

Kagome felt someone shaking her,and whispering her name.Kagome sat up and pulled her hai back.She looked at the clock.It read 3:26a.m.

Kagome looked at Akihiko"What is it Aki?"Akihiko handed Kagome the envelope"This wasunder my pillow"Kagome opened it and read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you want your brother back...I'd come to the abanded park alone._

_-Kikyo_

Kaome asked"She took Katsuro"Akihiko began to cry"Where's brother?"Kagome whispered"Go back to bed...he'll be back"He nodded and left.Kagome got dreesed.With her black boots.Kagome climbed out the window looking at the sleeping Inuyasha one last time before jumping out.

_**Abanded Park**_

Kagome hugged her jacket to herself.Kikyo came from the woods.Kagome walked up toher and hissed"Where is my brother"Kikyo smirked"He's in very good hands"Kagome yelled'If there is so much of a scratch on him,Kikyo!I swear you won't see the next day!"Kikyo laughed"You're funny if you touch me...your brother won't live"Kagome growled"What do you want?"Kikyo smirked"The book,and the locket"Kagome asked"For?"Kikyo smirked"Let's just say...it's for the future"Kagome growled"Fine!Be back here in an hour"Kikyo smirked"Me and your little brother will be waiting"Kagome stomped off back to the house.

_**Home**_

Kagome climbed back threw the window.Inuyasha was awake"Kagome what's up?"Kagome knelt beside her bed"Kikyo kidnapped Katsuro"Inuyasha yelled"What!?"An old book appeared.Kagome put a hand over it,and whispered"Copy"There was a flash.Kagome put the copy back under her bed,and picked up the real one"I'll be back soon...if you come...theres no telling what Kikyo will do to my brother"Inuyasha picked up the copy and began to read the ancient book in his head.

_**Lake**_

The locket was shining once again in the lae.Kagome took it,and read the silver letter her Father must of sent:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am sorry to yell at you like that but I'm under a lot of stress...this locket holds more than you expect...of yourself...be careful with it_

Kagome felt hesitant:Copy"Kagome put the real one in her pocket,and put the copy tight in her hands.She went to her destinations.Many dawn creatures wondering why she would copy it.

_**Park**_

Kagome walked up to Kikyo.Kikto had a knife to her crying brothers thorat"Throw the book,and the locket!"Kagome threw the locket and the book"Give me my brother!"Kikyo threw the boy at Kagome and took the vaulables then vanished.Kagome put the boy on her back,and headed home.Katsuro cried"Why did you give her the book!"Kagome yelled"It's a material!You're my brother and I don't care if I put my future in troble...as long as you're safe"He nodded and fell asleep on her back.

_**Home**_

Kagome had sent Katsuro the bed.And went back to her room.Kagome took her shoes off.Kagome sat by Inuyasha.He seemed to be shocked or in a trance.He whispered"You gave her the real book?Are you crazy"Kagome whispered"It was a risk I had to take...she's miko...she would've known it was fake and killed my brother...the only thing she can't scene is my locket...I gave er a copy"Kagome took the locket out her pocket"If theres anyy damage...just remeber I did it for my family"Kagome kissed his cheek,and laid down and fell back to sleep.Inuyasha closed the book"What are they up too?"


	19. Final Wishes

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.19"Final Wishes"

_**Mid-March**_

_I hasn't been long since all this craziness has happened.All we want to know is what they are up too?My brother Naraku.Has hated me the day I was born.Things weren't always this way.There are dark sides that I don't want to return too,and I can't.Memory fades...when you want to forget,but sometimes...you have to live in the darkness to learn your future.Life isn't a game,and I wouldn't want to think of it like that.The philosohy is...what is really the future?Death?Life?_

_Sometimes...you just never want to know..._

_**Mid-Evening**_

Kagome looked out the window.She closed her notebook,and look as icy rain fell.Everyone else was downstairs.Today was the day.Today she'd have to make her final wishes.Kagome looked up at the dim sky and thought"_Todays the day I ill be mated to Inuyasha...I wish...him to be happy_"There was a strike of light in the sky.Kagome smiled and thought"_Even if I'm gone...he has to be happy.In this extraordianry world is it possible to be with someone like me?I just want my whole family to be safe...even it means me dieing_"Darkness was taking over the sky.Kagome stood up,and went out the room,and next door.Akihiko and Katsuro were playing.Drawing something.Kagome knelt beside the twins,and asked"What you drawing"Katsuro,and Akihiko smiled"Done"They gave her they're sheets.Katsuro drew the dark dragon.It was amazing.Very realistic!He was an artist.Akihiko drew a warrior that looked a lot like her.He was amazing as well.Kagome whispered"Wow"Above her was the dark sky with shining stars.She looked very sad but had a soft smile.Akihiko smiled"We want you to have these"Kagome smiled"Thanks...you two can really draw"Katsuro smiled"Thanks"Kagome stood and went back to her room,and sat on the bed.She looked into the dragons fire red eyes.Kagome whispered"Why does everything lead to the Dark Dragon"Kagome jumped at Inuyasha's call"Kagome!Your parents are back!"Kagome was shocked.She put it in the copy book,and ran out the room,and downstairs.

_**Downstairs**_

Kagome hugged everyone.They all looked healthy.Katsuro,and Akihiko clung to Kazuo.Masuyo smiled.Kagome asked"So you're heading back to Kyoto?"They nodded.Carissa smiled"Goodbye anyone...it's getting dark"Kagome nodded.Isao smiled"Goodnight everyone"They left.The twins said they're goodbyes.Everyone was getting ready to go to bed.

_**Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Sesshomaru whispered into Rin's ear"I want you to know I love you,Rin"Rin smiled"I love you too"Rin thought to herself"_My final wish...is to be with Sesshomaru_"Sesshomaru captured her lips.Rin smiled into the kiss.Rin slid herhands up his shirt.Sesshomaru pulled back"'m ready for this"Rin whispered"So am I"

(_They mated...I'm only putting more detail with I & K_)

_**Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome.Kissing her.Kagome felt his hand slip into hers.Kagome slip her one hand up his shirt.Inuyasha didn't stop her this time.All he sai was"Are you sure you're ready for this?"Kagome whispered"Yes..."Inuyasha too his shirt off.Kagome let him capture her lips again.On the 20th day of recourting...it's also called the Ceremony of Mating,and they both would be in heat.Kagome remebers what her Father said.If you get a Demon or Half Demon in heat...theres no turning back,and she didn't owant too.Her mind was set.Inuyasha took Kagome's shirt off slowly.Kagome kissed down his chest.He captured her lips.Kagome sighed into it to arosen the moment.Inuyasha's errupted with low growls.Kagome gasped as he undid her bra.He whispered"Kagome...I love you"Kagome's mind went back to him"I love yu too"He kissed down her neck.Kagoe knew he was already in heat because his eyes were slightly red.When he bits into her.Shell be as well.Kagome pulled him closer to him as he nibbled on sensitive courting.Inuyasha bit into it.Kagome squeak.A tear rolled down her cheek.Inuyasha licked the blood away.shewas offically his mate.Kagome's eye seeped into a gold color.Inuyasha captured her lips again.That night they gave each others love to each other.Niether would regret it.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome opened her eyes to the dawns light.Inuyasha slept peacefully next to her.Kagome turned his way and smiled.Kagome pushed his bangs out his face.His amber eyes opened and looked into hers.Kagome smiled"Did I wake you?"Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer to him.Kagome laid her head in his chest.He whispered"I'm glad you're my mate"Kagome whispered back"I'm glad you're my mate"Inuyasha whispered in her neck"I wouldn't give you up for anything"Kagome smiled"Niether would I"Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her neck.Kagome snuggled closer to him.Remebering her wish.Made her smile.Kagome began to sing Crimson Flames for Inuyasha and he closed his eyes and listened.

_**Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru"Aren'tyou glad we're finally together?"Sesshomaru smiled"Yeah...no more courting"Rin hit him in his arm"Haha...real funny"Sesshomaru chuckled then captured her lips.Rin smiled in the kiss.

_**Naraku:The Gang**_

Naraku smirked"Sooooo...they've mated?"Kagura nodded"Yes,NBaraku"Kikyo didn't seem happy or evil at the moment.Naraku smirked"One more mating...she should get pregnant...and when she has her child...just when they think they can settle down...we'll take action"Kikyo mummbled"What about her child?"Naraku spat"The brat will die with her!"Kikyo looked at the floor with a smile"So we wait"They all nodded.Kamiyumi groaned"Well...they need to jurry up!Do you know it's really getting boring waiting on them!?"Kikyo whispered"Kagome made her final wish...I can only know she wants that half breed to be happy...even if SHE dies...theres no telling what"Naraku smirked"Now that you have the book...there won't be a problem..."Kagura asked"Sango will be having her child soon..."Kikyo sighed"Yeah wow...in five months"Kagura smiled"Time will go faster...just don't look at the clock...today is April..."Kikyo snapped her fingers"She's only has four...Kagome and Inuyasha need to hurry!this is getting boring!What a dumb plan why no-

Naraku spat and hissed"The Inuyasha won't come crawling back to you!We have to make this very easy...for us of course"Kikyo nodded"I understand"Everyone smirk.Waiting for time,and trust me...time was on they're side.

_**A Few Months Later:August(Sorry if I'm kind of going threw this fast but...Sango needs to hurry!)**_

_These days have gone by so fast I don't know what month or day we're on.Sango's finally on her due month.Miroku's a total wreack.I helped as much as I could.No sign of Kikyo,Naraku,Kagura,or Kamiyumi...no sign at all.I'm kinda of scared for everyone.Including Sango,but they aren't after her which calmed me a lot.I have a secret of my own as well as Rin.I'm finally pregnant.I only found out yesturday.Sango told me...the sooner the better.Me and Rin got pregnant at the exact same time which is creepy.That picture my brothers drew seem to scare a whole lot.Like it one day will arrive and come true.Maybe that is true,but I'll just have to accept it.I have no other choice...but now is the time...I tell Inuyasha_


	20. Face the Truth

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclamier:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!1

Simple As Crystal Clear Water Chp.20"Face The Truth"

Kagome looked at Miroku's pale face,and laughed.He glared at Kagome.Kagome looked at Inuyasha.Kagome stood up and sighed.She had been avoiding him,and it killed her.Inuyasha growled.He too her outside and to the Lake.He sat her by the lake and yelled"Why are you ignoring me!I want to know the truth NOW!"Kagome looked into the water to see the image of the dark dragon.Kagome shook her head"Inuyasha...I...I'm pregnant"Inuyasha gasped"Why were you hiding it?"Kagome blinked back tears"I've had a lot on my mind,Inuyasha...and I was scared"Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug"Kagome...I'm so happy...I don't want you to be scared of anything..."He trailed off.Kagome closed her eyes"I don't want to be either...just with you"Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead"I'm going to be a Father"Kagome giggled"No really?"Inuyasha laughed.They got up and went back to the house.Rin had already told Sesshomaru.Everyone got the news and was celebrating til...

Sango gasped"Oh my god...my water broke!"Miroku almost passed out til Kagome pincehed him.Miroku yelled"OW!"Kagome yelled"This is no time to be fainting!"Inuyasha yelled"I'll get the truck!"Kagome and Rin helped her to the truck.Sesshomaru helped Miroku get a hold of himself by saying he ain't protecting Sango.He soon got a hold of him inner self.Kagome could've beat Miroku to death while he was acting that way.

_**Hospital**_

Only person allowed with Sango was Miroku of course.Everyone else had to stay in the waiting room.Rin asked"What do you think she's having?"Kagome asked"What do you mean?"Rin rolled her eyes"Boy or girl?"Kagome smirked"Boy for sure"Rin crossed her arm"I think a girl"Kagome asked"want to make a bet?"Rin shook Kagome's head"You're on"Kagome smiled"Okay...if I win...you have to give me 50 bucks...in cash"Rin smirked"And if I win...you have to give me 60 bucks...in cash"Kagome smirked"Deal"Inuyasha rolled his eye.Sesshomaru did as well.A nurse walked up to them with a big smile"Are you her friends"They all nodded.Rin seemed nervous,and Kagome seemed to calm.She smiled"She just gave birth to a healthy baby boy"Rin groaned.Kagome laughed"I was right!?"Rin yelled"How could you of guessed?"Kagome smiled"Well...let's see...Sango grew up with only brothers,she's to much of a tomboy...should I go on?Her birth Father always taught her boy stuff like cars-

Rin sighed"Fine!I get the point"Rin gave Kagome the money.Kagome put it in her pocket.She giggled"Please follow me"They all stood and followed the women.

_**Room**_

They walked in.rin and Kagome walked over by Sango.Miroku was rubbing his arm.He whispered to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha"She was very violet"Sango shot him a glare"What!?"Miroku shook his head"Nothing dear Sango"Kagome held the baby.He had deep dark purple eyes like his father,and messy raven hair like both his Mother and Father.Rin held him next"Name?"Sango smiled"Kazuki Shin'Ichi Tsuyu"Sango held him finally.Kagome smiled"What sis you do to Miroku"Sango smiled"Nothing"She glared at Miroku"Right!Miroku!?"Miroku took a huge step back"Y.Yeah...nothing"Everyone laughed.Kazuki slept peacefully.

_**Home-Week Later**_

Miroku,and Sango moved into a huge house not to long away from Kagome's house.Inuyasha had to force Kagome out of the house because the pool was absoultely huge and she didn't want to leave.Kagome had to be kissed just to leave on her own will.Though she enjoyed it very much.Things have gone by comingly,and awfully quick.It seemed as though someone held a clock,and if you tapped it.Time went by really fast.Well Kagome,and Rin are offically a week pregnant,wow.Sango warned them.Morning sickness was only the beginning.

_**Today:Around Noon**_

Kagome flipped threw the channels boredly.She asked Rin beside her"Where did Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru go?"Rin shrugged"Beats me"The door opened and closed.They heard laughing.Inuyasha walked in and gave Kagome a Mcdonalds bag"Brought you some food"Kagome smiled"Thanks"Rin said the same to Sesshomaru.The two went upstairs to play the game.Kagome ate a fry"Mmm...tasty"Rin laughed"You're crazy!"

(_**Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_

_**I'm cuntting things short!So PLEASE DON"T HATE ME!!**_

_**Do you actually want to read Kagome watching TV all the months of pregnancey??**_

_**I don't think sooooooooo**_

_**Shocker at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**(End NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_

_**Nine Months Later**_

Kagome was finally on her last month.Things went by so fast she didn't have time to think.No signs from Naraku,or Kikyo made her at ease finally all her fear gone.Not a thought of them in sight,or at any moment except for when she looks at the picture her brothers drew.Miroku,and sango finally got married.The wedding was beautiful.They're son was very fond of life.She saw a lot of her family know that she was pregnant,but they all were in the U.S at the time...they'd be back like in a year or so.Isao had business to take care of,and her brothers had serious training to do.Her mother gave her good luck,and she didn't think her mother gave her or Rin her best.

Kagome and Rin gasped at the same time.Sango gave Kazuki to Miroku and yelled"Sesshomaru!Inuyasha!Kagome and Rin has gone into labor!"They heard a tump and footsteps.Miroku yelled"Hurry up!"Inuyasha helped Kagome to the truck,and Sesshomru helped Rin to the truck.Alviss happened to be walking over"They've gone into labor?!"They all yelled"YA THINK!"Alviss had got a lot of work,and changed greatly.Him,Miroku,Inuyasha,and sesshomaru became great friends.Alviss yelled"Me,Gina,and Asuka will meet you at the hospital!"Sango took Kazuki and put him in Alviss's arms"No!I need you to watch Kazuki!Just let Gina watch him!We'll be back soon"They sped off.He whispered"Sure...I guess"He walked back to the house.Someone watched from the trees with a huge smirk.She whispered into the cell phone"They've gone into labor"Naraku spoke back"Excellent...we'll give them a week with they're children,and then we'll attack"Kikyo smirked"I'll be back soon,Naraku"Kikyo hung up,and headed back to her base.

_**Hospital**_

Sango,and Miroku had to wait in the waiting room.Inuyasha ran out"Come on!"He seemed VERY happy.They ran after him.

_**Room**_

The nurse annocned"Kagome you've given birth to a healty baby boy,and Rin you've also given birth to a healthy baby boy...I'll leave you all alone"She left.Kagome held a silver head,and cadet blue eyed half demon,half male neko son of hers.Sango took him out her arms"What's his name?"Kagome smiled"Ken Satoshi Takahashi"(_Since they're mated...they're already married_)

Miroku held the silver headed aqua eyed son of Rin and Sesshomaru"Name?"Rin smiled"Takeo Yasuo Takahashi"Sango smiled"Those names really fit"Kagome smiled at Inuyasha"Yeah"Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.As did Sesshomaru to Rin.Kagome decided to take a nape.

_**Monday-Day 1**_

Kagome Inuyasha laid in bed with they're son in the middle,asleep.Kagome had pleasant dreams that always ended with it being covered in darkness.Kagome shot up from another horible dream.That once was pleasant.Kagome looked at Inuyasha,and Ken then sighed of relief.Kagome stood up,and walked out the room.Then downstairs.Sesshomaru,and Rin moved back into Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru's usual home.Kagome seemed satisfied til she started having nightmares.Kagome drunk some icy cold water,and thensat down and whispered"I accept my future...just let me enjoy it while I can"Kagome drunk the last of her water.Kagome sat it down,and stood up and jogged back upstairs.Ken was awake and was staring at the celin looking lost.Kagome laughed quietly,and climbed back in bed,and kissed her sons cheek.Inuyasha wasn't there meaning he must of been in the bathroom.He finally walked back out and laid in the bed again.Ken squeezed his mothers offered hand.Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who smiled down at him.He leaned over and captured her lips.Kagome kissed him back.Ken giggled gleefully.The two pulled back and laughed down at they're son.Inuyasha smirked"I love you...both"Kagome smiled"I love you...both as well"Inuyasha kissed his sons forehead.

_**Tuesday-Day 2**_

Kagome song Crimson Flames.They were at the Lake.Inuyasha sat in his now favorite spot,and tree.His leg hanging off the edge.His eyes closed.Listening to Kagome's beautiful voice.Ken smiled up at his mother with his eyes closed.Midoriko played her flute happily to the new and first son of Kagome.The song ended.Kagome was also sitting on her rock,barefoot.Ken was as pure a his Mother.Which made Inuyasha a proud mate,and Father.Inuyasha began to sing Crimson Flames.Kagome smiled up at him.His eyes still closed.Midoriko was shocked at his beautiful voice.She began to play again.Ken smiled brightly.The sun seeped threw the trees.

The song was becoming so familar to him.When he cried it was the only thing that made heim sleepy,or stop crying.

_**Wesnday-Day 3**_

Kagome shot up from her horrible dream of the Dark Dragon.She tried to calm her panting.Inuyasha asked"Kagome...are you okay?"Kagome nodded without looking at his tired face"Yeah...I'm fine...just a dream"He nodded and fell back asleep.They made Ken his own room.Kagome went into it,and looked at Ken.He was wide awale.Reaching for the star nightlight.Kagome smiled"So you like astrnomy too?"He looked at her weirdly.Kagome picked him up,and smiled"To big of a word huh?"Kagome sat down in a chair.Ken reached for his mother finger.Kagome put it in his reach and he grabbed it.Squeezing it lightly.Kagome smiled lightly.Ken babbled words unknown to men.Kagome giggled lightly.Ken smirked like his Father.Kagome whispered"One day...you'll be as strong as your Father,Ken...and I might not be there to see it but...you should keep going"Kagome took her silver locket off and putnit on him,and whispered"Seal"Her and Ken's eyes flashed gold.Kagome smiled"Hopefully...you'll choose the right path too"Ken squealed lowly"Mommy!"Kagome gasped"You s.said mommy"Inuyasha was at the doorway smirking at Kagome's happy face"Fast learner don't you agree"Kagome smiled back to Inuyasha"Yep...he's got my brain"Inuyasha laughed.Kagome kissed kiss cheek as he sat next to her.He too his son"So you seal the real locket around his neck?"Kagome nodded"To keep him safe'Inuyasha smirked"You're always thoughful"Kagome smiled"You're always protective"Inuyasha kissed her on the lips,and pulled back.Ken squealed"Daddy!"Inuyasha,and Kagomelaughed at they're fast learning son.

_**Thursday-Day 4**_

Thursday wasn't as cheerful for Kagome.Flashes kept taking over ever pleasant moment.In fantasy and reality.It was terrifying.Inuyasha had told her she just needed to calm down,and they were just stupid vison.She took his word to make him calm down,but inside...she was being tortured...of the up coming event

_**Friday-Day 5**_

_Today was a gloomy dat.Today was a sad day.Today was the day I knew it was going to happen.To tell everyone Ioved them.They had to see it.Even my son,Ken who'd I promise whould grow up like his Father.First lose his mother...but...difference is...he'll never lose his Father.Destiny,and Darkness are very the same...because...they show you what you WILL have and what you WON'T have..._

Kagome watched as the rain poured.Night taking over,and it soon becoming night rain.Strangly stars appeared.Sango sat by Kagome"Are you okay?"Kagome whispered"You know I love you,Say right?"Sango smiled"Of course I do...we all know you love us,Kagome...you don't even have to say it.You helped us all get threw the bad times"Kagome smiled"Just wondering"Sango asked"You okay?"Kagome smiled"Yeah"Kagome stood up and decided to join everyone in the living room.The rain was calming down.Inuyasha whispered into her ear"Let's show them our secret place"Kagome nodded"Sure...why not?"Inuyasha told where they wee going and why.They all followed Inuyasha.

_**The Sacred Lake**_

Sango gasped"Wow...look at all the fireflies"Kagome held Ken close to her,as the sky darkened more.Sesshomaru began to growl"Something ain't right"Kagome took a deep breath and let a tear fall and fall onto Ken's face.He whispered only for her ears"Mommy?"Mommy and Daddy were all he could say now.Kagome was cglad she could hear his first words.The ground began to rumble.Sango cried out"Miroku!"Naraku jumped from the trees"Time to die,Kagome!"Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome"Over my dead body"The girls were behind they're men protected.Kagome whispered"I love you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha whispered back"I love you too...and I will protect you"Rin looked at Kagome worried.Ken looked terrofoed.But Kagome whispered the song,Crimson Flames.He calmed down immdeiately.Kikyo,Kagura,and other hidous creatures jumped from the trees.Inuyasha spat"Today is the day you all die!"Kamiyumi jumped from the trees"Really...I hadn't felt as though it was my day...but it is,Kagome's!"Kagura yelled"And Rin's as well"Sesshomaru growled.Rin held Takeo closer than ever.Sango knelt beside a tree with Kazuki in her hands.

Kikyo took the book she took from Kagome out"That's when you're wrong!Attack you worthless creatures!"Kagome screamed.Inuyasha's eyes went red,as did Sesshomaru.Miroku's eyes went gold.He was half neko!'Sango gasped,but his wasn't a time to ask questions.Inuyasha yelled"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"Naralku's ally were drpping like flies.He glared Kagome down"You will die along with your son"Kagome showed Naraku the locket around her sond neck.Kagome kissed the necklace and it shined.Narraku growled not beliveing his eyes.Naraku snatched the book out Kikyo's hand and opened it.The sky rumbled with hate.Kagome let hot tears fall as he yelled"Dark Dragon of the darkness in this forbidden Neko!She shall perish for her not honring you and your kingdom but of your enemy the Golden Draagon!You were defeaed but no to death!Come and take your claim!"Rin screamed"Kagome ,NO!"Kagome whispered"Inuyasha take Ken,now!"Inuyasha took his son,and yelled"What's going on"Kagome's eyes went gold and whispered"My destiny was to die,Inuyasha...I can't stay...but I-

Inuyasha yelled"What!No,you can't!"Ken had hot tears falling,but no sound came from his mouth.A loud raor was heard,and a huge pitch black dragon landed in front of Naraku.Shaking the earth.His tail reached out for Kago,e.Wrapping her in his tail,squezzing her to death.Inuyasha yelled"KAGOME!YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME OR KEN!"Kagome swallowed her own blood"Looks lik I don't have much of a coice does it...r...remeber...I love you all"Sango yelled"Kagome!"The Dark Dragon had acid dripping from his mouth"You,Kagome,you'll die for not honring me or my kingdom!"Riname appeared with a huge grin on her face.Sesshomaru couldn't belive this was happening.Inuyasha had hot tears falling.Riname cut a symbol intoKagome's arm.Kagome screamed in pain as it hiss.The blade she used was of the dragons acid.Kagome's screams stopped and her eyes became heavy.Rin cried"N.No"Kagome began to sing quietly.The Crimson Flames song"_**Father once said to me**_

_**Many moons will go on(Midoriko's flute played sadly as it always did)**_

_**Demons hand will defend**_

_**Mother said one day there is more that you most know a mortas had will sustain**_

_**Two hands together**_

_**Incomplete alone**_

_**Balance and Union**_

_**And the gate will open**_

_**Go my children go**_

_**Run to Crimson Flames**_

_**To save...my children...the lights of memory remain**_

_**(End)**_

Kagome's eyes closed,and her hand went limp.Inuyasha cried out"No!Kagome!Open your eyes!"Kagome didn't respong.Ken was wide eye"M.Mommy"Naraku laughed.Miroku showed up behind him and grabbed him by the neck"You kille my cousin!Know...I kill you,you bastrud!What the hell did she do wrong!"Naraku broke Naraku's neck.Naraku's eyes closed.Kikyo,Kagura,and Kamiyumi disappeared as did the dragon,and Kagome as the dim stars took over.Midoriko sat in the Lake"Kagome...has gone to the other side...to save us all"She disappeared.Inuyasha shook his head"No..."A whisper came"_You have to be strong...for Ken,Inuyasha...I'll always miis and love you...I'll really miss your kisses...forever more_"It faded he looked up at his son,and hugged him"I'll protect you...forever more"Everyone cried to themselves but soon had to go home.Kagome's home.

_**Nine Years Later**_

Nine year old Ken yelled"Dad!Dad!"His silver locket hanging from his neck.Inuyasha called from his room"What!?"Ken called"I'll be at Sango's okay!"Inuyasha yelled"Alright!Be careful!"Ken yelled"Alright!"Ken ran out the door,and down the street.

_Hey1i'm Ken Satoshi Takahasi...it's been exactly four years...since my mother died.I can't exactly remeber what happened.I can't remeber how she looked,but only pictures,and videos can keep her alive to me,and Dad.Memories are stronger.I tell him everyday that same phrase sounds like something my mother would say.My grandmother Carissa takes care of me when Dad can't.He works at a business place with my Uncle Sesshomaru.Everyone gets sad somwtimes over my Mom but I never do...even when I get teased at school about not having a mother.I end up getting suspended or expelled because of that,and grounded.Bummer,ain't it.I never tell my Dad why Ijit the person but it's no excuses to him or my grandfather Isao.I get trained til I bleed which is super cool!_

_I must be weird but a lot say my Mother was as well.No matter what...I'll keep her alive in happy memories!_

_**Darkness:;;;;;;;;**_

_**Lit a candle...A candle is lit as she is writing**_

_Some may think I'm dead.Some may think I'm alive.Which I doubt.I'm on the other side.In the darkness.With the Dark Dragon.Being his mistress or servent can get harder.Of course I miss my family.Things have changed a lot since I so called'Died'_

_I still have jokes after what I've been threw.This letter will be burned soon as I'm finish writing it.Isn't like I can mail anything in the Fedual Era.All I know is my brother is still out there...waiting for me to make a move.I've got my own secrets.Revenge is all thats's in my as it runs up and down my and Darkness is what takes over me.Darkness is what I can see most of the time.I'm badder then ever.I'm mad as hell...the ones who were reponsible for putting me in this hellish void...they better watch out.Future is no longer what I seek.I seek revenge and revenge is a dangerous voyage.All I have to say is...things have changed...A lot to be exact.Ha.No one wants to see me because I'm they're worst nightmare ever seen.Ha...lights out._

_**Blows out candle with a smirk on her face**_)

**Sounds goo?Sequel coming soon!Man oh man!She sounds evil don't see!?**

**Do you think she can return to her family?!Will Inuyasha know how to handle her!?**

**Will Ken!?**

**Is she on the Dark side or the Gold side?**

**All shall be answered...on the sequel**

**Peace!**

**Red-Miko!!!**

**Sighing Off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
